The Sorcerer
by Death Jester
Summary: A powerful and ancient rival comes back to exact his revenge upon the Senshi. Can they survive the onslaught of the universe's most powerful Sorcerer? (Almost Complete!!)
1. Episode 1 The Sorcerer

-----------------------------------------  
...It's all over and I'm standing pretty  
In the dust that was a city...   
-Goldfinger  
-----------------------------------------  
  
  
The Sorcerer  
Episode #1  
Serena sat at her desk, listening to Ms. Haruna drone on and on about some math problem. It had been months since any sort of enemy had made a slight attempt at trying to take over Earth, and things were actually starting to become normal again. She looked up at the chalkboard and began to copy the problems down.   
"Ug, Algebra... not my strong suit.." whispered Serena as she wrote. She looked at the clock, it read 2:00.   
"Just a half hour, then I'm outta here!" she whispered excitedly. She was planning on going and seeing a movie with Darien that night, and couldn't wait until she could get out of school. Serena finished copying the algebra problems down and began to work on them. She thought about Darien as she worked and by the time the bell rang, she had the problems finished! Serena looked at the completed work and shook her head a few times and then packed up her books and walked out of class. She wandered throughout the crowded hallways and finally caught up with Amy and Lita. Lita was all smiles and Amy was her usual self. Serena walked up to them and looked at Lita.   
"So, who's the new guy?" she asked. Lita looked at Serena.  
"No one!" she said, almost a little to quickly.   
"Serena, there's no new guy, Lita's just got this crush on the new teacher, you know, oh what's-his-name... Mr. Silver, I think."  
"That's Silveria, Amy" said Lita. Serena smiled and giggled a little, but she could understand why Lita had this "little" crush. In a word, he was HOT. He stood six foot ten with long white hair and the bluest eyes you had ever seen. He was really well built, and had degrees in all sorts of different fields of education, not to mention black belts in Judo, Karate, Tae Kwon Do, and Jujitsu. She could tell exactly why Lita was going after this guy, even though he was seven years older than her. Serena smiled, she had thrown Lita a huge birthday party in honour of her turning sixteen, she had rented a hall and a DJ with the money she had saved from her job. Everyone had been there, all her friends, and even some people she didn't really know.   
"So Lita, just how long are you going to chase this one for?" asked Serena.   
"Oh, shut up Serena" Serena smiled and giggled a little more. Amy looked at her watch and saw that it was 3:30!   
"Guys, we have like ten minutes until the meeting starts!!" Serena and Lita looked at each other and swallowed, hard.  
"Well, we had better get moving then!" said Lita, running out of the school with Serena and Amy close on her heels, and they arrived at the temple with two minutes to spare. The scout meetings had sort of become less serious in the last month or so because of the lack of enemies.   
Serena and Lita walked into the fire chamber and sat down, quietly chatting.   
"So Lita, have you ever seen him doing his Kata during P.E?"  
"Yeah, he's got almost flawless moves! Did you see him pull that flip kick yesterday?"  
"Oh yeah, that was amazing, he moves like.. like... like I don't know what!"   
"He's so quiet when he moves, like his feet aren't even on the mat, almost like a panther!"   
"That's it! He moves like a panther!" Serena exclaimed quietly.   
Mina walked in a few seconds later, talking with Amy. They sat down and watched as Raye walked in, not in the best of spirits either. Serena looked at her friend, and she could tell that she was sick, extremely sick.   
"You okay Raye?"  
"No, Serena, I'm great, it just feels like someone is trying to pop my head open with a dull, rusty spoon is all." Serena swallowed hard and smiled.  
"You sure you want us here?" asked Lita.   
"Where else are we gonna meet up?" said Raye.  
"Well, we could go back to my place"  
"Yeah, and make me trek halfway across town"  
"Raye, come on, I don't live that far away"  
"Sure feels like it, you ever walked here?"   
"Well... no, I always take the bus"  
"Yeah, well..... I don't like busses... never have"  
"And what's wrong with taking the bus?"  
"Nothing! It's just... oh, you wouldn't understand!" screamed Raye, storming out of the fire chamber.   
"What was all that about??" Serena looked at everyone, and smiled.   
"Maybe we should just leave, give her some time to cool off" said Mina. The others nodded, and they got up and walked out.   
"Soo.... anyone know what Raye meant with that bus crack?" asked Lita.  
"Whadda you mean?" asked Mina.  
"You know, the whole 'I don't like busses... Never have' bit, what was all that about?"   
"That's just the cold talking" said Serena.   
"I guess so..." said Lita, shaking her head slightly as she did.   
"You guys wanna come back to my place?" said Lita as she looked around. The all nodded. As the walked to the bus stop, Amy looked at Serena and tapped her on the shoulder.  
"Serena... how's your homework, hm?"   
"Actually, I wanted to talk to you about that, it's finished!"   
"You, finished? I can't believe it!"  
"Come on, it's not like I've never done my homework before, I've just never had it finished before you!"   
"Yeah, I know, that's the weird part... oh well... let's see it"   
Serena rooted around in her backpack for a few moments and pulled out her math book and handed it to Amy.  
"Uh, Serena... I don't know how to tell you this.... but..."  
"Dammit, I knew I got them all wrong... now I'll have to start all over again and.."  
"Actually, you got all of them right" said Amy.  
The others stopped and turned around, looking at Serena with their jaws slack.  
"Their right?"   
"Yep, and I know you couldn't of cheated, you showed all your work and everything.... you sure surprised me"  
"I surprised myself..." said Serena, slightly dazed. Just then, the bus pulled up and the four girls walked in and paid the fair, still a little stunned.   
"Serena, having her homework done, and all the questions right as well? This has got to be a one time occurrence... never gonna happen again" Lita said to herself quietly. Serena sat down and looked at her watch, it was 4:00. The bus stopped and the four girls got off and walked into Lita's house. Serena sat down and looked around, the place was spotless, as usual.  
  
"So, anyone have anything new to report?" asked Amy.  
"Nothing around where I live," said Mina. "Though I've busted up a few muggings and even stopped a armed robbery a few days ago.... but nothing really major"  
"Well," said Lita. "There's nothing going around here, absolutely nothing, you've at least got something to do around your place..."  
"Same here, it's as if we've finally stopped these enemies from coming to Earth...."  
"That's for sure, I haven't found anything with my computer lately, not even a asteroid or anything, it's like we've been hidden or something" said Amy, checking over her computer readouts again. Serena looked out the window and thought.   
^^What if we have been hidden? Could it be that we've finally beaten off all the negative forces and saved earth? It sure would explain alot....^^ Serena looked at her watch and saw that it was almost five o'clock.  
"Well guys, I've gotta be going, got a date with Darien tonight, and I gotta look my best!" she said as she rocketed out of Lita's house and caught the bus. She sat down and looked around. She smiled to herself she would be sitting beside the man she loved. The bus stopped and Serena got out and walked to her house. She walked directly to her room and chose her outfit for the night, had a shower and then changed into the outfit. She looked at the clock in her room, it was five thirty. The movie started at seven, she had a hour and a half. She heard the telephone ring downstairs. Serena sat down at her vanity mirror and began to comb her hair.  
"SERENA!!! TELEPHONE!!!! screamed Sammy, Serena was out of her room like a rocket and had the telephone in hand moments later.   
"Hello?"  
"Hey Meatballhead" It was Darien.  
"Hey Muffin... sooo, given any thought to what you want to see tonight?"  
"I could really go for a action flick or somethin', but please, please don't subject me to that Titanic movie again!" Darien pleaded sarcastically.  
"Well.... actually, I was thinking about seeing that new thriller... What Lies Beneath.."  
"Sure, that sounds good, I'll pick you up in about twenty minuets?"  
"That sounds great hon, see you then"  
"See you then, bye"  
"Bye Bye" Serena said as she hung up the phone. She raced back up to her room and went back to combing her hair. She parted it in the middle, grabbed one side and then began to twist it into a ball, then repeated the process on the other side. She looked at her self in the mirror, smiled, and nodded to herself. She looked great. Serena looked at the clock, it read 6:45. Serena walked outside and saw Darien pull up. She walked around the car and got in the passenger side door.  
"So, what's new with you?" asked Darien.  
"Not much... you noticed anything odd as of late?"  
"Not really, though I have noticed a decrease in Tuxedo Mask sightings" Darien said with a sarcastic lilt.  
"Yeah, I know... really weird, isn't it?" Serena said, smiling.  
"Sure is, but tonight, let's forget about that and just be ourselves, hm?"  
"I can do that" said Serena. They pulled up to the theatre and went inside. They exited a few hours later, Serena clinging to Darien's arm.   
"Maybe that wasn't the best choice?"  
"Yeah, maybe" Said Darien. They walked to his car and the drove around for a while talking. It was eleven thirty when Darien drove towards Serena's home. Serena waved goodbye to Darien from the doorway and walked inside. She stopped to take her coat off and hung it up by the large grandfather clock, it read one to midnight.   
  
Serena watched as bronze second hand circled the clock once more and the big old grandfather clock began to chime. Once, twice, thrice.... Serena walked into the kitchen and got herself a glass of water. Four, five, six.... Serena walked into the living room and sat down, listening to the clock. Seven, eight, nine.... she picked up the T.V guide and began to peruse through tomorrow's movies. Ten, eleven, twelve..... Thirteen. Serena stopped reading and looked at the clock. It had chimed thirteen times, a bad omen, very bad.   
"Stupid clock, walked just over wound or something..." Serena said to herself as she went up to her room. Serena changed into her pyjamas and slid under the covers, falling asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow. It was early morning when Serena awoke in a cold sweat. She couldn't remember what the dream had been about, or much else for that matter. She looked around, it was her room, everything was in it's place. Serena took a deep breath in and let it out slowly. It was only a dream. Serena looked at herself in the mirror, her skin was almost white and the skin around her eyes was all red and puffy, like she had been crying. It was then that Serena felt a slight tremor shudder up her bed.  
"What the?" she quietly said to herself. Her communicator chimed softly. Serena grabbed it from her nightstand and opened it.  
"Yes? What is it?" she said sleepily.   
"Serena! Wake up!! It's me, Raye!! We've got serious problems over here!!!!" Serena was jolted from her half-conscious state by the sound of Raye's voice.  
"I'll be there in a few minuets!" said Serena. She threw some clothes on and ran out of her house, towards the Cherry Hill Temple. She met up with Mina and Lita on the way.  
"Either of you know what's going on over at Raye's place?"  
"Nope" said Mina.  
"Nada" said Lita.  
"I sure hope she's okay..." said Serena as they ran down the road. they got to the temple soon after and saw a single solitary figure floating above the temple, or at least what was left of it.   
He was cloaked in a long black sleeveless coat and a black facemask. The mask swirled in a myriad of colours and changed its shape constantly, one second being a fearsome demon face, the next a snarling wolf.  
"What is that!?!" yelled Serena.  
"I am your every nightmare, Sailor Moon!!" the being said.  
"How.... what? HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT!?!"  
"Because I know" it said.  
Lita looked at the being, feeling herself get angrier by the minuet.  
"You wanna come down here and say that!" she said, stepping forward.  
"Ah, Jupiter, impetuous as ever..... no, there will be no fighting tonight, this was only to get your attention," and with that, the being snapped his fingers and the burning wreckage of the temple faded from view.   
"I will tell you now, I am here to take over this pathetic mudball of a planet, and however hard you try to stop me, I will succeed"  
"Yeah, and just who are you?" asked Mina defiantly.  
"Why, my name is Geoff.... Geoff Silveria, Head Sorcerer of the Moon Kingdom and Chief Advisor to Queen Serenity"  
"Wha... what? You're from the Moon Kingdom? Why are you fighting us then!?" Serena asked.  
"You think this is a battle! HA! I could snuff you like a candle if I wanted to, but I think I will allow you the pleasure of trying to stop me.... just to amuse myself"  
"But why!? We're on the same side! Why are you doing this!!"  
  
  
"You think after three thousand years of wandering through the cosmos that I am going to try and make nice-nice with you five!! Please.... I don't even give a damn about you, or this planet, or even my lovely ex-ruler, all I care about now is revenge!!"   
"What do you mean? The Silver Millennium ended only a thousand years ago, how could you have wandered for three thousand years?!?" yelled Amy.  
"I doubted your incompetent little lack-wit guardians would tell you about me, and I don't think you would've liked it if they told you anyways, but since I'm here now, let's have at it! You see, I was, and still am, the most powerful Sorcerer this puny little galaxy has ever seen, and even though I had sworn fealty to Queen Serenity and the Moon Kingdom, there were some who would've rather seen me dead and buried. Question; Do any of you have any idea who let the Nega-verse out? Well, you can blame your own sweet Queen, because she sent me away with a great spell, and in doing so, she weakened the dimensional barriers between our realm and the Negative Realm. And the real ironic part is that I could've stopped the Nega-verse cold if I was there, but I wasn't, Ol'Queeny had sent me to the furthest reaches of the Galaxy, and it is only now that I have returned to exact my revenge. For over three thousand years I had to trek through the great cosmos, then I found out about the destruction of the Moon Kingdom, and although I was hurt by it, it did not surprise me. Queen Serenity was a great leader, but she was nowhere near the power of the Nega-verse. I have been waiting for this day Sailor Senshi.... waiting for it and savouring the feeling. Now that I am here, I will either kill you or send you on the same journey that your precious Queen sent me on, now, will you do this the easy way, or do I get the pleasure of killing you all?"  
Amy looked at him.   
"Queen Serenity would've only done something like that if you deserved it, she would have never acted out of spite or cruelty, you know that as well as we do!!"  
"Come now Mercury... even you must remember the great court session that was held, you presided over it!" Amy looked at the others.  
"Do any of you remember what he's talking about?" asked Lita.   
"No clue" said Serena, her voice slightly bewildered.   
"You wouldn't remember anyway! There was no point, that would've been one of the low points of the Silver Millennium, but to me it was a high point. Before I was sent away, my mind was clouded, obscured to the true potential inside me, just as you are now, but my journey clarified things, cleared my mind of all obstructions, and now I am ready to exact my revenge upon YOU, the last survivors of the Moon Kingdom, especially you Sailor Moon, your the direct link to Queen Serenity, and the way to make her pay!"  
Geoff balled up his fist and crackling blue energy sparked between his fingers, then he flung the energy ball at the five girls. It impacted and exploded spectacularly.  
"And that was only a taste of my power! Remember, I know who you are, I know where you live, and I can strike at any time! Beware Sailor Senshi, I will return!!!" With that, he disappeared in a puff of silver smoke. 


	2. Episode 2 Of Power and Corruption

Episode #2 – Of Power and Corruption  
  
Geoff wandered through the immaterium that was his domain, and he was smiling to himself, a thing that he had not done in an extremely long time. His plan was coming to fruition. Even though where he was, was a swirling mass of nebulae and starfeilds, it was as if he walked on solid flooring, he stepped forward and looked around, he liked this place. It reflected the way he felt. Cold.... Barren.... Dead. To him, this place was home. With a simple flick of his wrist, he conjured up a computer. Once he had returned to earth, all of the technology that had been created in the time that he had been gone was instantly gathered to his mind.  
  
He now knew what man had become.... destructive. He smiled again... man... they were their own worst enemy. He sat down and logged onto the Internet. He meandered about for a while, looking at the vast plethora of information that sprawled before him, it was amazing how much information was stored here. He soon found out that the earth had adopted the use of currency instead of the barter system that was in place before he was sent away. An idea flashed in his head. Combining his knowledge of the arcane with the new technological information that he had acquired, he quickly started a new business.  
  
************  
  
1 Six Months Later  
  
************  
  
Amy walked through the Tekhed department store, looking at their newest endeavour. They had burst onto the scene about four months ago and they had taken the computer world by storm. They had developed a new type of central processing unit, called a stacked crystal diode, and it was five hundred times faster that any other CPU out there, and it was self- upgrading if logged onto the Internet, which unfortunately Amy wasn't. Amy walked around, perusing the VR equipment and newest games.  
  
She smiled, Tekhed was a good company. They sold their product almost at cost, only a marginal mark-up to cover their employees salaries, even then their prices were lower than any around, considerably lower. Amy had upgraded her CPU from a Pentium 233 to a V.7 SCD database with VR internet capabilities, and it had cost her only $200, instead of over $3000 for any of the other company's knockoffs.  
  
Everyone had wondered how such a company had been able to stay afloat for so long, selling things at cost wasn't very profitable, but when you traded your stocks right and had very well-heeled backers, it wasn't to hard to keep competitive. Amy looked around, but the newest edition of the Tekhed Internet Explorer wasn't around, the displays had been picked clean. Amy looked around, the shelves were bare! She walked up to the sales counter and looked at the Clerk.  
  
"Pardon me, do you happen to have Amy more copies of the new Tekhed Internet Explorer?" Amy asked politely.  
  
"The only ones that are left are reserved, sorry."  
  
"Oh.... I see... well, maybe with the next shipment?"  
  
"Yeah, maybe" said the clerk. As Amy turned to walk away, she ran right into someone, almost knocking him to the ground.  
  
"Oh! I am so sorry sir!!" Amy said as she caught his arm and helped him get his balance.  
  
"It's perfectly okay, it was a mistake. Anyone could've made it."  
  
Amy looked up into the face of the man and recognized him.  
  
"Oh my god.... your Thomas Michaels.... the Thomas Michaels!"  
  
"Uh... yeah.... so?"  
  
"Your only the owner and president of Tekhed! Your like a superstar around here!!"  
  
"Oh... Tekhed... yeah well.... I guess you could say that.." He smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Well, since you seem to know my name so well.... what's yours?"  
  
"Oh, my name's Amy... Amy Anderson. I'm a big fan of your work Mr.  
  
Michaels"  
  
"Well, that's nice of you to say Amy," Thomas looked around, he noticed that all of the Tekhed stock was gone.  
  
"I guess my work is appreciated somewhere..." Amy looked at him.  
  
"What do you mean? Your company has branches in every country, your tech's everywhere!!"  
  
"Nothing... nevermind... I take it you were here to get the new Internet Explorer, right?"  
  
"Yeah, well I was until I found but the were all sold out"  
  
"Come with me" said Thomas. He turned around and walked out of the store, Amy following close behind him. Thomas led them out to the parking lot, and walked to a small sports car.  
  
"Stay here, I'll be back in a second"  
  
"Okay..." said Amy, suddenly becoming a little paranoid. What was she doing? Standing outside in a relatively deserted parking lot with a man she didn't know! She looked around, everything seemed to be far away and grey.  
  
"Here you go Amy" said Thomas. Amy nearly leapt out of her skin!  
  
"Whoa, you okay, I didn't mean to scare you like that"  
  
"It's alright, I just didn't hear you"  
  
"No problem, this is for you" Amy looked down, she couldn't believe her eyes. The box read "S.C.D V.9 I-Net Explorer"  
  
"The next version? Mr. Michaels! I don't know how to thank you!!"  
  
"Hey, no prob... maybe I'll see you around again..."  
  
"Yeah... maybe..."  
  
"Well.... see you later"  
  
"Yeah... later" Amy smiled and walked away as Thomas got into his sports car. Amy walked to her car and quickly got into the driver seat and drove home.  
  
************  
  
Geoff smiled, his plan was working, slowly, but it was working. He had set up Tekhed Corp as a front for the real reason he needed all of this money, Genetic Research. He had started to implement his plan today, sending his little pawns out to collect the genetic material of each of the five Sailor Senshi. A few of these so-called pawns weren't the brightest of the bunch, but they did their job well. Geoff was standing in a cleanroom dressed in a white sterile suit with a Plexiglas faceplate. He was holding a vial of pink liquid in his gloved hand.  
  
"The stuff revenge is made of...." he said quietly as he slid the vial into a nitrogen cooling system. A soft "ping!" went off.  
  
"Enter..." Geoff growled. A man wearing a white sterile suit walked in carrying a small, round glass disk in his hands.  
  
"The genetic material you requested, sir" said the man.  
  
"Good, leave it over there" said Geoff, pointing to a large machine with six small, round indentations in the front.  
  
"Uh.. where?"  
  
"The Extractor! Put the sample down by The Extractor you imbecile!!" Geoff snapped at the man.  
  
"Get out of my sight Thomas, now" said Geoff, the edge on his voice let Thomas know his life depended on it.  
  
"Yessir, r-r-right a-a-away sir!" said Thomas as he darted out of the cleanroom.  
  
Geoff groaned exasperatedly and monitored the freezing process that Thomas had so rudely interrupted. It was soon completed and he walked over to the extractor. He looked at the genetic material, a piece of the scout of Mercury's hair. He wondered how that snivelling whelp Michaels had attained such a sample, but it didn't matter, he had the sample, and that was that. The tiny fragments were arranged in a straight line. Geoff took the hair and carefully placed them into the extractor. The machine began to hum, and Geoff watched the monitor and regulated exactly what he wanted. He withdrew the special DNA that gave the scout of Mercury her Senshi powers and suspended them in a saline solution.  
  
Geoff knew that Mercury was the thinker of the group and he wanted her genius for his creations as well. He isolated the specific DNA strands, separated them from the rest of the strand, and suspended them in another saline solution. Geoff looked around, his creations were just now beginning to take shape. He had used his own DNA as the initial structure for his creations, and now he was going to use the DNA of the five Sailor Senshi to create the perfect instruments of Armageddon. Each of them were different, their powers based on one of the five elements, Fire, Wind, Lightning, Ice and Death.  
  
Each were trained in the martial arts and proficient with all known firearms. Geoff would now use the genetic material from each of the Senshi to augment these new warriors powers to a new level of destruction, subverting and distorting the pure powers from the Senshi into ones more tailored to the needs of his warriors. Geoff knew he could do this, all he needed was time. He turned around, looking at the maturation chambers that were arrayed before him, each of his warriors slept in complete silence, not knowing the fate that awaited them in the near future. Each were different, some taller than others, some more muscled than others, but all were distinctly his children. Geoff turned from the chambers and walked to a small intercom unit on the wall.  
  
"Ms. Pakar?" he said into the comm unit, summoning the attention of his personal assistant, Shelly Pakar.  
  
"Yes Mr. Silveria?"  
  
"Please send out a extermination squad"  
  
"Whom shall I say is the target?"  
  
"Thomas Michaels, make sure it looks like a mob assassination"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Thank you Ms. Pakar"  
  
"Your welcome sir"  
  
Geoff looked around. His crowning achievement would soon come to fruition, and he would watch with cold relish as his warriors destroyed the Sailor Senshi. Geoff walked out of the cleanroom and stripped off the cumbersome sterile suit. Underneath he was wearing a black pants and a grey business shirt. He walked to his office and sat down at his computer, typing in data. He began his search for the person who could help him locate the genetic material for the Scout of Venus.  
  
***********  
  
2 A few weeks later  
  
************  
  
Mina drove around the darkened streets of Juuban, heading for her favourite nightclub, the Centre. She parked her motorcycle and walked into the club. She walked into the same music and lighting effects that she had seen for the past two weeks, they were due for a change. She walked to the bar and ordered herself a Dry Martini. She watched as the people danced and drank, enjoying their company. This was her element. This type of place was where she liked to go. A tall, good-looking man sat down beside Mina with a deep frown on his face and a deeper furrow in his forehead. Mina looked at him for a second, she recognized this guy, but she couldn't place him. She heard a song come over the speakers and then it hit her, that was Keith Summers! He was a international singing sensation from Canada, what on earth was he doing here?! Mina looked at him again, it couldn't hurt to try and help.  
  
"Why so glum?"  
  
"You wouldn't call this the best day of my life"  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Between my wife separating from me, my record label dropping me, and my car getting totalled about two hours ago, this day's just getting better and better..." Mina put a comforting hand on his shoulder.  
  
"What's your poison?" she asked.  
  
"Double Manhattan, no ice, double lime" Mina looked over at the bartender, Alfonzo Fuerti was his name.  
  
"Hey Alfonzo, you know how to make a Manhattan?"  
  
"Yep"  
  
"Then make my friend here a double, no ice, double lime, okay?"  
  
"Cool"  
  
"Thanks"  
  
Keith looked at her. He recognized her from some place. Mina turned around for a second and he saw her red hair ribbon, and it clicked, she was the girl the played Sailor V!  
  
"Hey, ain't you the girl who played Sailor V before it got cancelled?"  
  
"The one and the same, name's Mina Aino"  
  
"Keith, Keith Summers" He proffered his hand, she took it and shook it lightly.  
  
"Well, from one star to another, I hope you fans don't give up on you" said Mina.  
  
"Oh, they won't, I've already got two or three other labels lined up, and their chomping at the bit to sign me, and you?"  
  
"Well.... ever since I moved here, not much has happened with the show, or that new movie that was in the works. I've taken up a normal life here, even go to a normal school and have a job too!"  
  
"That must be a drag..."  
  
"No way! I actually have a social life and some pretty good friends to! None of those leeches that ya' know will never pay back a single cent when you lend'em money, real friends!"  
  
"Well... I think I'll keep the star profile for now, but if I ever need lessons in leading a normal life, mind if I call you?" Mina was a bit thrown by what Keith had just said, but she took it in stride.  
  
"Sure, i'm always willing to give a lesson or two!" Mina grabbed a napkin from under one of the small plates and wrote her number down.  
  
"And if you ever need to talk to someone, you just phone me, 'kay?" said Keith as he tore the napkin in half and wrote his number down on it, the handed it back to Mina. Mina took the number and smiled as she put it in her purse. Alfonzo brought Keith's drink over and set it down. Keith nodded a quick thanks and Alfonzo left. Mina and Keith talked well into the night, but Keith was called away on important business, so Mina drove herself home. 


	3. Episode 3 The Nature of the Beast

Episode #3 – The Nature of the Beast  
  
Geoff walked about the Cleanroom, checking that his warriors were doing alright. Each of them was developing nicely, a bit to slow for his liking, but the were coming along. His intercom buzzed lowly.  
  
"Mr.Silveria?"  
  
"Yes Ms.Pakar?"  
  
"Your man just dropped off his assignment"  
  
"Excellent, bring it in"  
  
"As you wish sir, shall I dispatch the extermination squad?"  
  
"Nah, Alfonzo's not worth the bullet, besides, he could prove useful in the future"  
  
"Understood sir"  
  
Geoff went back to monitoring his creations. Ms.Pakar walked into the cleanroom in a sterile suit carrying a small glass case.  
  
"So, the little freak actually did it, hm?"  
  
"Yes sir, he confirmed her identity then it was easy for him to get some genetic material from her"  
  
"Amazing, I thought that spineless little slug would never get his job done"  
  
"We sir he did, and quite well if I do say so" she said, handing Geoff the glass case.  
  
"Most certainly he did!" said Geoff as he looked down. The case had about ten or fifteen eyelashes in it, all of them arranged in a straight line.  
  
"Could you be so kind as to put these in the extractor?"  
  
"Certainly sir..."  
  
"Two down, three to go...."  
  
************  
  
1 Almost nine months later  
  
************  
  
Serena had been on edge for a long time now, ever since Geoff had shown up. He had made a few more appearances, but never attacked them directly. Serena looked around at her friends, the large flickering fire in the centre of the room lighting their faces eerily.  
  
"So, anyone figured out what this freak is here for? It seems that he's only here to torment us and make us paranoid" said Raye.  
  
"Well.... he's never really attacked us, more like caused enough ruckus to alert us, then he bitches at us for a few minuets, then just disappears like usual."  
  
"Yeah, I know, there's got to be some sort of reason for that Mina, You got any Idea's Amy?"  
  
"Well Lita, I don't know, they're more like speculations. Whenever I've scanned him his energy signature is almost identical to ours, but it seems corrupted somehow...."  
  
"Whadda you mean 'corrupted'?" asked Lita.  
  
"Well... let me show you," Amy said as she took out her data computer. "See here, this is our energy signature," she said, pointing at a glowing, multi-coloured disk on the computer screen. "And this is his," Another disk was shown beside the first one, this one more egg shaped and it changed colours rapidly. It's almost as if he's... I don't know... it's like his energies are in a constant state of flux, but still coherent.... it's hard to explain"  
  
"Yeah, I'll say..." said Serena.  
  
"Does anyone have any clue to what he is?"  
  
"What do you mean Raye?" asked Amy.  
  
"I mean, like, is he a monster, a human, or something else?"  
  
"Oh, he's human alright, I made sure of that, but he's got powers like ours, I don't know how he could though"  
  
"Well, he did say he was a Sorcerer, and he's, what, three thousand years old? Maybe he's just different because he's so old" said Lita.  
  
"Your saying what exactly?" asked Amy.  
  
"Well, think about it, he's quite literally a living ancient, maybe we've just evolved from the way he was or something?"  
  
"Maybe so Lita.... Maybe so..." said Amy, idly tapping keys on her keyboard.  
  
There was a knock at the sliding door of the chamber.  
  
"What is it?" Raye asked sweetly.  
  
"Mistress Raye, can I get you and your company anything?"  
  
"Not right now Kenny, can't you see were busy!"  
  
"I apologise Mistress Raye" Kenny said quietly as he shut the door.  
  
"Who was that?" asked Lita.  
  
"That's just Kenny, he helps out in the kitchen with Grampa and tends the grounds"  
  
"How long he been workin' here?" asked Lita.  
  
"I don't know, like three or four months, and he's like fifteen Lita." Lita looked at Raye and blushed slightly.  
  
"Hey, I didn't say that I was gonna chase him, I was just curious"  
  
"Sure Lita... sure.  
  
"Can we get back on subject?" asked Amy.  
  
"There is one strange thing that's been going on for a while now.... whenever he attacks he promises a "great retribution" of some sort, but nothing's happened yet. I think he's just using scare tactics and intimidation to get us all wigged out"  
  
"That makes sense...." Amy said thoughtfully.  
  
"Yeah, next time he shows up, I say we thrash him!!" said Lita.  
  
"It might give us the edge we need to see just what he will do when he's attacked...." said Amy.  
  
"I'm in" said Raye.  
  
"Well.... it seems we finally have a plan of attack," said Serena. "Count me in too."  
  
"Uh, Raye, mind doing a reading, see if you can get anything on this guy?" asked Mina.  
  
"Sure thing" Raye grabbed a handful of powder and threw it on the fire, causing it to gout higher and burn brighter.  
  
"Great Fire Spirits, please tell us what you know of the Sorcerer Geoff Silveria"  
  
The fire began to flicker and a image slowly appeared. It showed a man standing, wearing a long black trench coat and a black mask. A long metal claw extended from between his first two fingers, and another identical blade extended from between his third and fourth fingers. He was dressed all in red and black, and had a gold disk for a belt buckle. From the belt hung two things, which looked like large handguns.  
  
"What the..." said Raye. A split second later, she was flung into the air and slammed into the opposite wall with a sickening "CRUNCH!!" The other four girls were up and at her side almost instantly.  
  
"What happened? Are you okay?" asked Serena. Raye pushed herself up out of the debris and brushed herself off.  
  
"I'm fine! I'm fine!" she said, pushing her friends back.  
  
"What happened?" asked Amy.  
  
"I don't know, one minute I was getting a reading, the next there was this great feedback and it just tossed me back.... I don't know what's happening."  
  
"Well, as long as your not hurt" said Serena.  
  
"So, can you tell us anything?" asked Lita.  
  
"Sure can... though it's not what I expected. What I did get on him was this. He is a sorcerer, most powerful I've ever seen-"  
  
"How powerful?" interrupted Luna.  
  
"Let me put it this way, you've heard of Merlin, right?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"He'd be a apprentice compared to Geoff..."  
  
Luna's face fell.  
  
"And he's a great fighter, could kill anyone without breaking a sweat, and there's something else... he's got our powers.. in addition to his own... plus something dark.... dark and evil..."  
  
**********  
  
Geoff wandered around the immaterium again, agitated. How dare that little bitch try and snoop on him! He fired off a crack of energy and it exploded a few meters from him. He looked around, the immaterium reflected his mood, and now the stars were burning hotly and the nebulae were coloured a deep scarlet.  
  
He took a deep breath and calmed himself, he knew he could not allow his emotions to get the better of him, he had to have a iron grip on them at all times, or else he would be weak. Weak like those pathetic Sailor Senshi. They thought that they could fight him? HA! They would burn, but not yet, he was so close, his Warriors were almost ready, he just needed the genetic material from two of the Senshi, the Moon and Jupiter. Their time was soon. He opened a portal from his realm to Tekhed. He stepped through and went to the Cleanroom. He suited up and walked in. The technicians were doing regular maintenance checks on the equipment.  
  
Geoff decided to give his adversaries a fight they wouldn't soon forget. He walked to the intercom.  
  
"Ms.Pakar?"  
  
"Yes Mr.Silveria?"  
  
"Could you please send a detachment out to the local zoo's and collect some genetic data for me?"  
  
"Yes sir, is their anything specific that you would like them to get?"  
  
"Nah, just tell'em to get a few sample from everything there"  
  
"Yes sir"  
  
"Thank you Ms.Pakar"  
  
"Your welcome sir"  
  
Geoff looked around, each of his warriors would need only a few month until they were born. Until then, he might as well back up his words with a battle or two. 


	4. Episode 4 First Blood

Episode #4 – First Blood  
  
Lita sat quietly at a small table and looked around. The other patrons were talking and eating. She looked at her watch, it was eight thirty.  
  
"Where is he?" she asked herself quietly. She had decided to ignore Raye's constant prattling about Kenny and had asked him out. It turned out that Kenny was seventeen, and Lita found him quite interesting. He was a art student, and he was planning on going into interior design. She heard the door chime and she looked up, it was Kenny. She waved at him non- chalantly and he made a beeline for her table.  
  
"Hey you, take long enough to get here?"  
  
"Sorry, sorry. Class ran late"  
  
"Sure what were you doing, nude sketching?"  
  
"No, actually, we were learning the finer points of drafting. I lost track of time, and when I looked at my watch, I was late."  
  
"Well, your here now, that's all that matters, let's order, hm?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
Lita hailed a passing waiter and he took their orders. He soon returned with two steaming plates of Spaghetti Alfredo. Kenny smiled and took the plates, setting them down carefully.  
  
"Look's great, don't it?"  
  
"Sure does, not as good as yours though" said Kenny.  
  
"Your just saying that" Lita said through giggles.  
  
"No I'm not, it's just how I feel"  
  
"Your certainly a sweetie, aren't you" said Lita, running her foot up Kenny's inner thigh. Kenny blushed slightly and smiled.  
  
"You certainly know how to treat a guy" he said as he cleared his throat.  
  
"Well, it's not to hard with you." Kenny smiled and began to eat his spaghetti.  
  
Lita smiled back and took a sip of her wine, then began to eat as well. Lita and Kenny both smiled at each other from time to time over the evening, content with each other's company. Then, suddenly, it was as if the room simply jumped. Everything was lifted off the ground for a few seconds, and then slammed back down. Shards of glass and splinters of broken wood flew everywhere. Lita covered her eyes and turned away from the massive explosion. She got up a few seconds later, pulling herself out of the debris and brushing herself off, she was unhurt. She looked around, the place was a mess. Almost everything that could've broken did. Lita precariously picked her way over to Kenny, he was fine. Lita heard a peal of booming, evil laughter echo around her, and she knew the voice.  
  
"Where are you, freak!!"  
  
"Come find me, Sailor Brat!"  
  
Lita stormed out of the restaurant and looked around. She saw Serena and Amy running down the street. Raye came barrelling down the street in her car, with Mina close behind on her motorcycle.  
  
"Geoff, what the meaning of this!!" cried Serena.  
  
"Oh, you know, I just love bugging you five so much, it's hard not to!"  
  
"You gonna put something behind your boasts this time, or you just gonna run like a dog with it's tail between it's legs!" Lita yelled at him.  
  
Geoff appeared in a puff of silver smoke, the time without the mask. His eyes glowed with golden energy as he looked at the five Sailor Senshi.  
  
"Well, since you asked so nicely, and since you're all so eager for a battle, I might as well indulge you!" Geoff made a series of swirling fluxes with his hands and a ball of swirling multicoloured energy expanded from his fingers.  
  
"Were gonna put you down, dog!!" Lit screamed as she transformed. The others followed suit, each of them transforming. The crackling energy sparked between Geoff's fingers and the ball expanded even further. Sailor Moon looked at Geoff and grippe her sceptre tightly. Geoff watched the scene unfold around him, and he was glad. The fire of battle raced in his veins, and he could feel it fanning his powers to a even greater heights.  
  
"NOW YOU DIE SAILOR SENSHI!!" screamed Geoff as he flung the energy ball at the five Sailor Senshi. The ball impacted and detonated spectacularly as the five soldiers scattered. Sailor Mars looked around as the smoke cleared. A huge hulking mass of something stood in the middle of the crater that the energy ball left. She heard a sound like the flapping of bat wings, but it was to low, much to low. Suddenly, four burning orbs of light, two of them neon green, two harsh yellow, emerged from the lip of the crater. A loud roar deafened the five Sailor Senshi, and they saw their real attacker.  
  
"Ladies, I give you my champion, Angron," said Geoff, who disappeared in a puff of silver smoke. The dust settled and the smoke cleared. The four orbs of light that Raye had seen looked out at them, for they were huge eyes, each of them glowing fiercely.  
  
The beast that stood before them was over fifteen feet tall, and it had two large dragonheads, the mouths lined with razor sharp teeth and a black, flicking tongue. The heads extended back into a large single neck lined with spikes, segmented with two huge arms that ended in a large, five fingered hand that had a long, wicked scythe shaped claw on the end of each finger. The neck continued on to a massively muscled humanoid torso that had another pair of arms, in one of the massive hands was held a huge double-edged battle-axe, and in the other, a long spiked whip.  
  
Angron roared and flapped out of the crater, revealing his entire body. His legs ended huge three clawed feet, each leg was double jointed, and a bone spike extended from each of the joints. The beast took a deep breath in and exhaled, bringing a huge sheet of flame from his two mouths. The Sailor Senshi scattered from the blast of fire.  
  
"COME SAILOR SENSHI!! COME TO YOUR DEATH!!!" roared Angron, swinging his battle-axe and cracking his whip. He unleashed a great fireball from one of his mouths. It went sailing towards Sailor Jupiter, but she leapt out of the way and it exploded spectacularly against the pavement, scattering debris everywhere. Angron leapt high into the into the sky and came down swinging his four limbs, the axe taking great chunks from buildings, the whip overturning cars, his two hands shredding trees like they were kindling. The Sailor Senshi scattered back further. Sailor Jupiter got up from the ground and looked at Angron.  
  
"Well, it seems that we've finally got ourselves a worthy adversary! JUPITER THUNDER CRASH!!" A huge bolt of lightning exploded from Sailor Jupiter's tiara and impacted against Angron. He staggered a little, then turned to face Sailor Jupiter.  
  
"FOOLISH MORTAL!! YOU THINK THAT YOUR STUNTED POWERS CAN STOP ME!! HA! TAKE THIS!!" And with that, he pointed a singular scythe shaped claw at Sailor Jupiter and a white blast of pure energy exploded from it. The energy bolt hit Sailor Jupiter and sent her flying into a car, and she crumpled into a ball from the pain.  
  
"AND NOW YOU DIE, IMPUDENT WHELP!!" Roared Angron as he leapt into the air, his axe held high. He brought the axe down in a death-arc, planning on severing Sailor Jupiter's head from her shoulders, but he stopped scant inches from her neck. He turned around, looking at the still smoking finger of Sailor Venus.  
  
"You wanna 'nother!" she cried as her Crescent Beam lanced out again, hitting him full in the chest. Angron took a step back and breathed in deeply. His eyes glowed brightly and he exhaled, a bright sheet of flame exploded from his mouth, covering the surrounding area in white-hot flames. He turned about with his two heads and took in the battlefield. He was surrounded on four fronts, each covered by a very angry Sailor Senshi. He gripped his axe and cracked his whip.  
  
"TIME TO DIE SAILOR SENSHI!!!" he roared, leaping high into the air and breathing a huge gout of flame, sending it crashing to the ground. The extreme heat and intense fire of the fireball drove the Sailor Senshi back to a acceptable distance. He landed again, and drove the Scout of Venus to the ground with another blast of energy. He looked about, a pitiful human had staggered out of Geoff's trap, and was easy pickings.  
  
Sailor Jupiter sat up and looked around. She looked at Angron, his eyes were glowing faintly and he seemed to be looking for something. She watched him spy something that she couldn't see through the high flames that scattered the battlefield. She pushed a large piece of debris that covered her legs off and stood up, just then, Angron roared and took to the sky. Holding his axe high, he came crashing towards the ground, swinging his axe. Sailor Jupiter saw a huge gout of red liquid splash against the wall and the other Sailor Senshi blanch white. She ran forward, and saw Angron's huge axe buried in the ground, half a human on either side. The human was still alive, and he tried to crawl away from the inhuman monster that loomed above him, but it was all he could do to try and slide away. Sailor Jupiter ran forward, firing off another Thunderbolt as she did, and picked up the unfortunate human and ran him down the street, behind a car for safety, letting the others deal with Angron for the moment. She was watching how the others were faring when she felt the man reach up and lightly grasp her shoulder. Lita looked down and nearly died.  
  
"Kenny....."  
  
"Yeah... thought you could use some help... guess I was wrong, hm?"  
  
"Kenny... but... NO! I won't let you die!!"  
  
"Too late.... But at least I die in your arms.... Lita.." He slowly shut his eyes and passed to the next life.  
  
"You... knew?" was all she said, her eyes glassy and far away.  
  
She laid Kenny down and stood up, slowly walking over to where the battle was ensuing. She could feel her anger coursing through her veins, her adrenaline levels jacked up to their highest level they could attain. She looked at Angron and whispered "Jupiter Lightning Bomb".  
  
A huge blast of lightning exploded from Sailor Jupiter's tiara, and encompassed Angron, driving him to the ground. She laid a hand upon Angron's chest and electrocuted him with over 100,000,000 volts of electricity, quite literally cooking him in his own juices. She looked at his smoking carcass indifferently and she simply collapsed. The other Senshi ran to their friend and tried to wake her up, but she was in a deep slumber. It was then they heard the shriek of metal on stone, and the haggard breathing of a enraged beast. They turned around, and looked upon Angron, looming above them, his eyes glowing with hate and his breath coming in great blasts of fire.  
  
"NOW YOU'VE GONE AND MADE ME MAD!!!!!" He roared. Angron took a deep breath and let out a huge sheet of flame, nearly incinerating Sailor Mercury. The four Sailor Senshi stood up and scattered, Sailor Moon refused to leave Jupiter's side and stood in defiance of Angron's might, brandishing her sceptre as she would a sword.  
  
"Everyone, ATTACK!!" she cried. Mercury leapt up on a car and screamed "MERCURY ICE BUBBLE BLAST!!" coating Angron in a sheet of ice. Sailor Mars stood up and looked at Angron. "MARS CELESTIAL FIRE SURROUND!!" she cried, eight rings of fire surrounded Sailor Mars, then flew forwards, crashing into Angron and melting the ice that encased him, and burned him quite well. Angron roared in anger and lashed out with his whip, but the Sailor Senshi were too quick for him. Sailor Venus pointed her finger at him and yelled "VENUS CRESCENT BEAM SHATTER!!" and a huge beam of energy exploded from her finger, striking Angron directly in the chest, cutting a deep wound into his flesh. Sailor Moon looked at Angron and held her sceptre in both hands. "MOON SCEPTRE ELIMINATION!!!" She screamed, slamming Angron with a huge wave of energy.  
  
There was thick smoke in the air, and the Sailor Senshi couldn't see if Angron had been defeated or not. Sailor Moon called out to the others, and they soon came back to her.  
  
"Is he dead?" asked Sailor Venus.  
  
"Don't know, can't see through this smoke, and my computer can't cut through it either" said Sailor Mercury.  
  
"I sure hope he is" said Sailor Moon.  
  
"I can't sense anything, I think we did it," said Sailor Mars. The ground shuddered violently, and there was a great "WHOOSH!" of air being sucked up and the smoke cleared. The four conscious Senshi looked about, they couldn't see Angron anywhere.  
  
"I think he's actually dead," said Sailor Moon.  
  
"NOT A CHANCE SAILOR BRATS!!" The four Sailors looked around, but they couldn't see Angron.  
  
"YOU THINK THAT YOUR PUNY LITTLE SCEPTRE CAN STOP ME! HA! YOU MAY HAVE WOUNDED ME, BUT MAKE NO MISTAKE, I WILL BE BACK!!!!" Angron roared as he flew away. The four Senshi turned to their fallen friend.  
  
"Lita! Lita! You okay Lita!!" said Sailor Moon. They each transformed back into their alter ego's and helped their friend to safety. Lita stirred a few moments later.  
  
"What happened? Last thing I remember was giving that monstrosity one helluva jolt then..." Lita looked around. "I take it we won"  
  
"Not really... more like drove the bastard off" said Raye.  
  
"Good... I'll be waiting for him, YOU HEAR THAT YOU MONSTROSITY!!! I'LL BE WAITING FOR YOU!!!" she screamed, shaking her fist to the sky.  
  
"Lita, what's the deal, It's only a monster!" Said Serena, a little scared by her friends reaction.  
  
"Didn't any of you see who that monstrosity killed?!"  
  
"No.... we didn't really watch, we were more concerned with you" said Raye.  
  
"Goddamit Raye! It was Kenny!"  
  
"Wha... what? It was Kenny?"  
  
"Yeah, I was having dinner with him when Geoff attacked, he must've come out to try an help us or something.... he died in my arms.... IN MY ARMS!!" she screamed, slamming her fist into the wall she leaned against. Raye looked at Lita, her face blanche white.  
  
"At least he died in a friends arms"  
  
"He... you're right.... I guess... I... I just feel so powerless... If we can't stop one lousy monster from killing one person.... what the hell are we here for!!" Serena looked at her friend and walked forward slowly. Before she knew what she was doing, she had slapped Lita, hard.  
  
"Stop your snivelling! You think that's how Kenny would want you to act! Lita, come on, you know we can beat this thing if we work together!!!" Lita looked at Serena, her jaw slightly dropped and her eyes wide open.  
  
"Your... right! We can't feel bad, we need to push on and persevere through this... we can beat him..." Said Lita. Her voice was far off and very soft, as if she were talking to herself.  
  
"You guys sure she's okay?" asked Mina.  
  
Amy lightly grabbed Lita's upper arm, she was ice cold.  
  
"Guys! She's going into shock!" she said franticly. "We need to get her warm first, then get her home!"  
  
"Shouldn't we take her to a hospital or something?"" asked Serena.  
  
"How could we explain why she's like this, hm Serena?"  
  
"Uh, we could... um.... good point."  
  
They lead Lita to Raye's car and wrapped her up in a blanket, then the others got in and they drove to Lita's house. Mina and Raye slowly walked Lita up the stairs to her home and let her in. Lita's eyes were like polished glass now, and she was mumbling incoherently. Raye slowly sat Lita down on her couch and looked at her.  
  
"Amy, can't you do anything for her?"  
  
"Nope... the only thing we can do is try to keep her warm and hope for the best, that's all..."  
  
Serena looked at her friend, she hated to her in pain like this. There wasn't anything she could do.... nothing.  
  
Serena thought for a long while, then she got up and walked out of Lita's house quietly, making sure her other friends didn't see her leave.  
  
She walked for a long time, thinking about everything. Geoff lay at the heart of this problem, he was the catalyst for this entire predicament. She went on thinking, and almost ran into a lamp pole, but she side stepped at the last moment and only lightly brushed it with her shoulder. She walked into the park and looked around. This was the place where she and Darien had spoken during the time when the Snow Witch Kaguya had tried to take over the planet. She smiled, even then, during that time of great danger, she had Darien to turn to. She was snapped out of her reverie by a sudden rustling in the bushes. She whipped around, her small hands balled into fists.  
  
"Whoever's out there can just come out right now!!" Serena said loudly.  
  
"Whoa Tiger, it's only me!" Serena looked at the bushes, and Darien stepped out of them.  
  
"DARIEN!!" She yelled, running towards him and throwing her arms around him.  
  
"I've missed you to Serena" he said, holding her close.  
  
"Darien," she said after a while. "You remember me telling you about the new guys over at Raye's temple?"  
  
"Yeah... Tommy, wasn't it?"  
  
"Kenny.... it was Kenny.... he-he's dead...." Darien paled slightly.  
  
"Dead... how?"  
  
  
  
"He and Lita were having dinner or something and Geoff attacked.... he sent this monstrosity he called his champion after us and is killed Kenny after he had gotten out of the trap that Geoff had set... he... he died in Lita's arms..."  
  
"Is Lita okay?"  
  
"No... she's gone into a deep shock, and I don't know if she's ever going to be the same...."  
  
"I know... it's hard to loose someone you love... it hurts so much... like you heart's been shredded right in your chest..."  
  
"I know that feeling all to well..." said Serena, burying her head in Darien's chest.  
  
"I won't leave you again, you can count on that..."  
  
"I know... you're so good to me..."  
  
Darien looked at Serena and smiled, lightly kissing her on the forehead.  
  
"I love you, you know..." said Darien.  
  
"I know... I know" Serena said softly.  
  
"Mind if I walk you to your place?"  
  
"Not at all"  
  
The two lovers walked hand in hand in the deep night, the silence that accompanied them comforting. It was near the school where they heard the sounds of a struggle. They looked at each other and nodded. They both ran forward and looked around, there was nothing, but suddenly, a groan was heard from a nearby alley. Serena and Darien looked down the alley, a man was balled up in pain on his side. They walked towards the man.  
  
"Are you okay?" asked Serena. The man only groaned. Darien walked forward and placed a hand on the man's shoulder.  
  
"It's okay, were here to help..."  
  
"The-they took my wallet.... beat me up pretty bad to.... please help me..."  
  
Serena looked at him, he seemed familiar. She looked at him, he had small brown eyes and dishevelled brown hair.  
  
"Melvin? Is that you Melvin??"  
  
"Yeah... who's that.... Serena? Is that you Serena?"  
  
"Yeah, it's me... come on, let's get you up..." Darien and Serena both helped get Melvin up and they started walking.  
  
"So what happened?"  
  
"Nothing... just some guys jumped me and stole my wallet is all... jokes on them though... I never keep any cash on me... just my debit cards.... bet they feel pretty stupid..." he groaned again. They walked him to the nearest hospital, then Darien phoned the police. An officer soon arrived and took Melvin's account of the incident.  
  
"So... is there anything that you can do officer?" asked Serena.  
  
"Usually there is, but your friend didn't see his assailants, so that doesn't give us much to work with, but we'll try our hardest, don't you worry" said the Officer.  
  
Serena smiled and nodded, and the officer walked away. She idly swatted at a fly and looked at Melvin. His face was a mass of bruises and was turning a blackish-purple hue. His left shoulder was dislocated and the tensor bandage around it looked strange against his dark green shirt. Serena smiled as she walked out with Darien, leaving Melvin in the care of the doctors.  
  
**********  
  
A few days later  
  
**********  
  
Geoff paced impatiently around his office at Tekhed, what was taking the imbecile so long! He looked around, shelves stacked five high with books lined the great mahogany walls, and he had already read the entire collection. Twice. He jabbed the button on his intercom.  
  
"Ms.Pakar!"  
  
"Yes Sir"  
  
"Has my man arrived yet?"  
  
"Yes sir, just now"  
  
"Send him in here this instant!"  
  
"Yes sir"  
  
Geoff snapped his fingers and was instantly dressed in a black business suit with grey pin striping and a red tie. He sat down at his desk and waited. The massive twin doors opened, revealing a short man walking in.  
  
"Greetings sir"  
  
"Mr. Abram's, I trust you have my package"  
  
"Of course sir, I would not be here otherwise"  
  
"That is good, may I have my package now"  
  
"Yes sir, once you complete your end of the bargain"  
  
Geoff tapped a few keystrokes on his desktop computer.  
  
"Ten million, as we agreed, in a Swiss bank account, right.. about... now"  
  
"Then here is your package, sir," said the man. He placed a small glass case on his desk, a single strand of hair inside. The strand was about four feet long, and blonde.  
  
"Thank-you Mr. Abram's"  
  
"Your quite welcome sir"  
  
"Oh, and Melvin..."  
  
"Yes sir?"  
  
"Next time, try to do your assignment in less than five months"  
  
"I understand sir, may I at least explai-"  
  
"No, now get out of my sight"  
  
"Yes sir"  
  
Geoff watched as Melvin walked out of his office. He looked at the solitary strand of hair, over four feet long and plucked right at the root.  
  
"A good sample Mr.Abrams, but that won't redeem your fate," He jabbed the intercom.  
  
"Ms.Pakar?"  
  
"Yes sir"  
  
"Has my man left yet?"  
  
"Certainly has sir, went flying out of here, said something about going to a bank"  
  
"Exterminate him, with extreme prejudice"  
  
"Sniper, sir?"  
  
"No, too quick.... maybe something biological-"  
  
"Our Compound 16 needs human testing..."  
  
"Well, I guess he just volunteered"  
  
"I shall see to the necessary procedures"  
  
Geoff smiled coldly.  
  
"Time is precious, and you wasted too much Mr.Abrams"  
  
  
  
Geoff got out of his chair and walked out of his office, almost leaping for joy. His Warriors were so close to being complete, just the addition of this genetic sample, then a few more weeks in the maturation chambers, they would be complete! Melvin had cost Geoff large amounts of time and money, in the end Geoff had had to build a tiny remote controlled sample gatherer, costing more time and money. But it was at least worth it, he now had the sample! He arrived in the cleanroom with the sample seconds before Ms.Pakar. Geoff studied her for a moment, she was tall and had crisp blond hair and penetrating, icy blue eyes. Her jaw was set tightly and she had a non-chalant smile on her lips.  
  
She wasn't at all hard to look at, but she didn't hold Geoff's attention for an instant, he was more concerned with his Warriors. He walked forward and got into his sterile suit, snapping the faceplate into place and walking into the decompression chamber. He exited a few seconds later and put the genetic sample into the Extractor. He zeroed in on the specific genetic traits he wanted, and then broke them from the DNA chain with surgical micro-lasers. He took the genetic material and implanted it into the Warriors maturation chambers. Geoff watched as the machines cloned the genetic data and then injected it into the foetal Warriors, completing them. 


	5. Episode 5 The Other Shoe Drops

Episode #5 – The Other Shoe Drops  
  
Serena sat at her desk, looking at her Geography textbook. It had been almost a year since the last sighting of Geoff, and her friends were glad for it. Lita had improved over time, but she still wasn't the same. Serena looked around, the seat where Melvin usually sat was empty, as it had been for a long time. He had succumbed to a mysterious disease over five months ago. When he had passed on, it was as if Molly had been reduced to a shell of her former self. Molly was sitting beside Serena, a small smile on her face. Serena knew that she had been devastated when Melvin had died. Serena looked at her friend, she knew that even after five months of grieving, she was still in pain.  
  
She looked at the clock, and watched as the second hand finished it's final revolution, ringing the final bell of the day. Serena was up and out of her seat instantly, while Molly almost grudgingly pulled herself out of her seat.  
  
"Hey Molly, you okay?"  
  
"Hm? I'm fine Serena.. It's nothing"  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"I'm positive... just... just drop it, hm?"  
  
"Okay... sure Molly... whatever you say..." Serena knew something was up. Molly wasn't usually one to clam up like that. Serena looked at her friend. She looked like she would cry at the drop of a hat. Serena and Molly walked in silence for a long time. Serena looked up, and saw that they were near Molly's house. She was still silent as she watched Molly walk up the stairs to her apartment.  
  
"Today would've been our three year anniversary...." Molly said quietly as she inside her apartment. Serena was stunned, she had totally blanked on that! She walked away in silence, thinking.  
  
"That's why she was so unhappy today.... it's understandable..." said Serena as she walked to her house. Serena smiled slightly as she walked. She remembered when Melvin had dressed up like Tuxedo Mask to impress Molly. She still giggled when she remembered him throwing those spicy shrimps ant the Nega-monster that had attacked that day.  
  
Molly and Melvin had been inseparable since then, but now all that had changed. Serena decided to go back to Molly's house and try and help her friend through this rough time. She walked back and knocked on the door. No response. She knocked harder. Still no response.  
  
"Molly, it's me, Serena" she said, knocking even harder. No response. She began to pound on the door.  
  
"MOLLY!" she yelled. Still nothing. Serena turned the doorknob, it opened easily. She walked into Molly's apartment. Serena looked around, everything was normal. The one picture of Melvin and Molly that had sat on top of the T.V was gone, but other than that, nothing was out of order. Serena slowly walked around, Molly was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"What's the deal here?" Serena whispered to herself, she walked to Molly's room, nothing out of ordinary there. She walked into the kitchen. No one there either.  
  
"Where could Molly be?" Serena asked herself. She walked around for a few more minuets, then decided to leave. As she walked past Molly's bedroom again, she heard a faint splash.  
  
"Of course, she's in having a bath," Serena said. "Probably had her head under the water when I was banging on the door." Serena walked into Molly's bedroom and then walked to the bathroom door.  
  
"You in there Molly?" asked Serena as she pushed the door open. She walked in, a great gout of steam engulfed her. The temperature was about fifteen degrees hotter inside the bathroom that out in the bedroom. Serena shut the door and walked to the bathtub. She saw molly sitting in the warm waters, soaking.  
  
"Molly, you okay?" she didn't stir. Serena smiled, she must've fallen asleep in the comforting warm waters. She sat down on the lid of the toilet and lightly stroked Molly's head.  
  
"Wake up sleepyhead" Nothing.  
  
"What's the deal here?" Serena asked herself.  
  
Serena stood up and looked at her friend, but felt something grind under her shoe before she could focus on anything. She nearly leapt out of her skin, and the she bent down and ran her hand over the floor. She breathed in sharply and drew her hand back quickly. She looked at her finger, a small bead of blood was beginning to form there. She picked up something from the floor. It was a picture. The picture of Molly and Melvin that usually sat on the T.V.  
  
Serena looked at the floor, little motes of light glinted through the thick steam. Serena looked down. It was glass, broken glass. Serena looked at her friend. She hadn't noticed until now how pale Molly was, nor the weird angle her head was on. Serena pressed her first to fingers on her friend's throat, trying to find a pulse. There was nothing. Serena ran to the door and began to fan the steam out, clearing the room. She turned around, looking at Molly. She could see that one of her arms was draped over the side of the tub. Serena cautiously walked forward. Another sparkle of light caught her eye, then a small "plink!" of something being dropped in the water resounded around the room. She looked at her friend's hand. There were small cut marks on her fingers and one long one on her palm. She looked in the tub, there was a large piece of glass in the water. Serena began to take deep breaths. She looked down, Molly's wrist was facing the ground. Serena gingerly picked her arm up and turned it over. Molly's wrist was open and still bleeding a little. Serena howled in anguish and dropped the dead limb, skittering across the floor to the other side of the bathroom. Serena got up and looked at her now deceased friend, then quietly walked out of the bathroom. She picked up the phone and called the only person she could think of, Darien.  
  
"Come on, come on, pick up!" she said nearing hysterics as she heard the phone ring for the fourth time. Darien picked up the phone just after that.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi Darien..."  
  
"Hi Serena, wha'sup?"  
  
"Uh... I don't know how to say this.... but... it's.. it's Molly... she... she.. she's dead..."  
  
"Wha... what?"  
  
"Yeah... I... I don't know what to do.... can you help... please?"  
  
"I'll be right there"  
  
Serena heard him hand the phone up and she slowly put the receiver down. She just looked out the window. Her mind was a complete and total blank. She felt as if her brain simply just wasn't there. It felt like an eternity while she sat there and waited for Darien. If anyone could help her now, it was him. She heard a knock at the door, she was up almost instantly and opened it.  
  
Standing there was Geoff.  
  
"I see that you have a deep grievance in your soul.... now you have a slight inkling how I feel every day, all the time...." Serena paled as the sight of him, she had never seen him up close like this. His canine teeth were like fangs, long and sharp. His hair was icy white, like snow, and it was think. His skin bore many marks of healed scars, and had the shine of a healed burn wound. His jaw was strong, it almost looked like it was made of stone, and he was very tall, almost seven feet tall, and he was massive. He would make bodybuilders look like babies if he stood near them. His lips were twisted in a weird mocking smile that was almost impossible to discern if he was happy, or ready to tear her head off.  
  
He wore a long black coat without sleeves and a red and black nylon shirt that looked as if it had been painted on. It was his eyes that captivated her. They were a deep gold, and they shone with an inner power that frightened her. She could tell that he was not kidding when he said that he could snuff them like a candle.  
  
"And now I shall leave you to your grief.... Princess..."  
  
And with that, he disappeared into nothingness. Serena heard a string of deep, rumbling laughter echo out of nowhere, and watched as Darien came running up the steps.  
  
"Serena!" he cried.  
  
She looked at him and smiled. He was here now, and she was safe.  
  
"Honey, are you okay!?" Darien said when he got to her. Serena looked up into his deep blue eyes, smiled, then fainted right into him.  
  
Serena awoke in a hospital bed. Darien was sitting by her side, with the other Senshi scattered around the room. She slowly got up and touched Darien's arm. He looked at her and his face almost literally lit up.  
  
"Serena, you awake!"  
  
"Yeah, I am, feel like I've been run over by a truck though.... what happened? Last thing I remember is seeing you infront of me, then I woke up here... what going on?"  
  
Amy slowly walked forward and looked at Serena.  
  
"Do you remember what happened before that?"  
  
"I remember calling Darien... oh... it wasn't a dream... was it...."  
  
Darien took her in his arms and held her.  
  
"She was my best friend... she... she.. she was the only person I told that I was Sailor Moon. She was the only person I've know almost my entire life... why... why did she... no... why did he kill her...." Darien and the others looked at her.  
  
"Who 'He'?" Asked Raye.  
  
"Geoff... he killed her... he killed her when he killed Melvin..." She watched as Lita clenched her fists at the mention of Geoff's name.  
  
Darien held Serena in his arms, and he could feel her break down. She became totally relaxed and her head fell into his shoulder. She began to cry silently. He just sat there on the side of her bed and held her. 


	6. Episode 6 New Life, New Problems

Episode #6 - New Life, New Problems  
  
Serena walked calmly down the road on her first day of Senior Highschool. She was now 17 and she had become a new person. She was as happy and perky as ever, even a bit ditzy still, but now she had a very short fuse. Plus an explosive temper to go with it. It was as if the last vestiges of her innocence had been stripped away while she watched her best friend be laid to her eternal rest. Now Serena was never late and would plough through any and all schoolwork she was given in a matter of hours. She had been bumped up to second best in her school in grade nine; she had lost only to Amy. She smiled as she into the school, its mosaic walls painted with different scenes. The Tech hall was painted like it was a corridor of a spaceship, the art hall was covered in different styles of painting in the History and Geography halls painted differently, one side being large panoramic scenes of different places in the world, and the other side recounting different wars of the nineteenth and twentieth century. She walked into the office, which was painted in subdued reds and whites, and got her timetable. Serena walked to her grade 12 Law course. She walked quickly through the congested halls, finding her way to the class, and quickly taking a seat. She opened her binder, a special gift from Darien. It was black leather with a brass clasp and gold gilding around the edges. She smiled when she spied a picture of her and Darien at the local amusement park, they were on a roller coaster, her hair flying wildly behind her. She giggled a little and took a pen out from its leather holder. She began to take down the notes the Sensai had written down on the chalkboard. She looked up at the clock when she had finished, it was 8:30. Not bad since the class had started at 8:00 and the teacher had filled all the chalkboards in the entire room. She opened the textbook infront of her and began to read. She was more that three-quarters done when the bell rang she got up and walked to her next course, Social Studies. The teacher introduced himself as Mr.Kimuda, and Serena took the photocopies that were handed back and then began to copy the notes on the black board. She was finished in twenty minuets and began to read through the textbook for this class. She had finished the eighth chapter by the time the bell had sounded. Serena walked through the halls to her lunch period. She sat down with her friends and looked at them. Amy, Lita, Mina and Raye, all of them were seated around the large table, with an open seat for her, which she made a beeline for. She sat down between Lita and Raye. "So... what's new??" asked Serena. "Well... not much, it's only the first day" said Mina. "Ame's? Anything new?" "Not really... though there is a new guy in my physics course" "Really? What's his name?" "I can't remember, really" said Amy. The others looked at her funny for a second. "That's not like you Amy, forget to set that steel trap of a memory this morning?" said Lita. Serena looked at her. Lita had become very withdrawn in the last few months, quiet. She never talked much anymore, barely a whisper when she did. "That reminds me.... theirs another kid in my second class with a weird name too.... oh what was it...," said Mina, scratching her head as she did. "Oh yeah! It was Victor!" Lita looked at her darkly. Raye wasn't paying attention. She was staring at a young man seated all alone under a tree. He was dressed all in black and had pale white skin. His hair was a very pale blond, almost white, but he looked very strong. His sharp green eyes were focused on the sky, not looking at Raye or the others. "Hey guys, hunk alert, twelve o'clock," said Raye, whispering to her friends. Lita and Mina had the best view, each of them looking at him with interest. Amy had to fake a stretch to get a look at him. "God is he cute, where'd they dig him up from?" asked Mina. "Good choice of words, the guy looks like a vampire," said Raye. "Nah, probably just a Goth or something, but he's still cute" said Amy. "Why Amy, I never knew you went in for that crowd!" said Raye. "Raye! You know I don't!" Amy said, blushing severely. The girls digressed to other topics of discussion, what classes they had, who was in whose class, other such frivolities, and Geoff was watching the entire thing. He could see them, even though he was over twenty miles away in his office. He was watching them through a tare in the space-time continuum. "So, the Sailor Senshi still go to school, not surprising really, they were the worst students I ever had the misfortune to teach. Though Princess Serenity certainly has changed her study habits... not too surprising there either" Geoff said with a small smirk on his lips. He was happy he had created such chaos in the lives of the last remaining descendants of the Moon Kingdom. "Sir?" It was Ms.Pakar, she was speaking through the intercom. "Yes Ms.Pakar?" "Your main project will be finished in three minuets" "Excellent, I shall arrive in a moment" Geoff stood up, closed the space-time rift, and exited the office. He walked the short distance to the clean room and got into his sterile suit. He walked into the room, only he and Ms.Pakar were even allowed into the clean room during this time, considering it was their genetic data that had started this project. Geoff knew that Ms.Pakar idolized him, which was probably the reason she had consented to the genetic samples being take in the first place, but he had no time for the frivolities of love, or any emotion for that matter right now. He monitored the last few minuets of his progenies life in their maturation chambers, and then he hit the release button. The amniotic fluid that suspended the five beings drained away, and the chamber doors opened. Geoff looked at his children, a technician walked in and put a black robe around each of their naked forms, then quietly exited. The five of them awoke unto life as one, their eyes fluttering and their lungs inhaling breath for the first time. Geoff sucked in a breath and took off his sterile suit, it was no longer needed. He walked into the main chamber, sealed from the workroom by a large glass pane. Ms.Pakar entered a second after Geoff did. "Well Shelly, it seems that we did it, our children are born" said Geoff quietly. Ms.Pakar took this for a romantic gesture, and took Geoff's hand, he was still cold as ice. Geoff smiled, looking at his children. They each were different, but still distinctly his. They each had his jawline and his stature. But their features had been softened by Ms.Pakar's inherent beauty. They were fine beings, and Geoff said so. The five of them opened their eyes and looked around. "Greetings too you all" Geoff said quietly as not to startle them. The five looked at him. One of them opened its mouth. "Father?" it said shakily. "Yes... am I your father, and this is your mother" said Geoff, bringing Ms.Pakar infront of him. She smiled prettily and walked forward slowly. Each of the children, even though they were just born walked forward, past Ms.Pakar and directly to Geoff, hugging him fiercely. Geoff beckoned Ms.Pakar over to them, but the children shied away from her touch.  
  
"Come now children, what is the matter, do you not wish to hug you mother?" "No, she is inferior," said a female voice. Geoff looked down at his only daughter, fiery red hair and sharp green eyes regarded him with admiration. "Really?" asked Geoff. "Yes, you are superior, she is inferior, you are our father, she is no- one" Ms.Pakar nearly fainted. "Then I shall send her on her way" said Geoff, barely winking at Ms.Pakar. She nodded and walked out. Geoff smiled as he snapped his fingers. A pillar of white-hot fire opened beneath Ms.Pakar. She didn't have time to scream. The other four children hugged their father deeply and looked up into his softly glowing eyes. "Well now, what to call you?" Geoff said to himself. He smiled and looked at each of his children. Four sons and one daughter, most interesting. He had tried to make sure that his children were all male, but four out of five wasn't bad at all. He looked at his children, and then their names came to him in a flash of inspiration. The Sailor Senshi's names from the Moon Kingdom all meant something special, so his children's should as well. He looked at each of them. The first one, which was also the tallest, had thick black hair and icy blue eyes. Geoff placed a hand on his shoulder and said, "Your name is Yamino Tamashinomori, The Dark Soul of the Forest" Yamino seemed pleased with his name. He looked at the second child. Shorter than the first, but also much broader in the shoulders and had a massive physique. His blonde hair contrasted sharply with his red eyes. He placed his hand on his shoulder. "Your name is Zigokuno Honou, The Fire of Hell" Zigokuno smiled at his father. Geoff looked at his third son, a thin man, but strong still. His brown hair and blue eyes looked drab and sad. Geoff smiled at him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Your name is Kibo Mistelareta, Forsaken Hope" Kibo smiled a little and nodded at Geoff, looking at the floor again. Geoff looked upon his last son, shortest of the bunch. He had deep red hair, much like the colour of blood, and it stood out from his nearly coal black skin, as did his yellow eyes. Geoff knew what his name would be. He placed his hand upon his shoulder and said, "Your name is, the Akumano Kokoro, The Devil Heart" Akumano regarded his father for a moment and nodded to him with a smile on his face. Geoff's eyes fell upon his daughter. She was a lovely as her mother, but her beauty was tempered by Geoff's mentality. Her jaw was tightly set, and her fiery red hair and green eyes marked her as someone special. Geoff smiled coldly and placed his hand upon her shoulder. "Your name is Shino Demea, the Bearer of Death" She smiled at her father and hugged him. "I hope that each of you will in time come to love me as much as I love all of you," said Geoff drawing each of his children into a large group hug. He now knew love, or at least, a father's love for his children. "And now, now comes the fun part. Now we train." Geoff led his five children to a large room. It was lined with padding and had a rack of weapons on one side that stretched the entire length of the room. "Father, what is this place?" asked Shino. "This will be where we all train, my dear. Each of you may choose two weapons to train with, so please, go ahead," said Geoff, motioning to the weapons rack. Yamino walked forward, looking at the plethora of weaponry in front of him. He stroked his chin lightly and looked at the different weaponry. Swords, axes, partisans, halberds, all manner of bladed weaponry stood before him. He walked forward and picked up a large, heavy spear. It was made from steel and had a four bladed tip. The heavy steel weapon felt light in Yamino's hands, and he spun it around himself like a staff made from balsa. "This seems to be a fine weapon, it will do for now." "A good choice Yamino, please, someone else, choose." Akumano walked forward, looking at the weaponry. He already knew what he wanted. He grabbed a massive double bladed axe from the rack, along with a small shield. "An axe, a enjoyable weapon. Use it well Akumano" Kibo walked forward, looking at the weapons rack. He found what he was looking for. He grabbed two miniature crossbows and a mace. "That's three Kibo" said Shino. "Shino, Kibo has chosen correctly. Those two crossbow pistols are meant to be used together, and the mace is for when he runs out of ammunition, correct Kibo?" "Yeah.... why else would I have taken it, sir?" Shino smiled and nodded at her father. Zigokuno walked forward and grabbed a massive sword and a leering, demonfaced shield. "Sticking with simplicity my son, a good choice" Shino slowly walked forward and looked at the weapons rack. Her eyes fell upon a black handle and she felt drawn to this weapon. She reached for the weapon's handle and pulled on it. A massive black scythe emerged from within the tangle of steel. The blade was made from black crystal that shone with dark light. "Well chosen my daughter, The Scythe of Chaos is a formidable weapon indeed, use it well" said Geoff, smiling widely. Each of his children had chosen their proper weapons, but Shino had astounded Geoff by taking up the Chaos Scythe, a most formidable weapon indeed. "In the next few months, I will teach you how to use your weaponry, and also about your enemy, The Sailor Senshi. There are nine in total, although the four Outer Senshi have not showed themselves as of yet. They are of no real consequence to our plans, I will dispatch them if the need arises." "Father?" asked Shino. "Why exactly do you hate the Sailor Senshi so?" "They banished me from the Moon Kingdom, it was actually their Queen who did it, but that is beside the point. The Sailor Senshi are my enemy, you do not have to fight them, only hear me out then decide. If you wish to be left out of this fight, then I wish you well in your own choices and you may do as you wish." Geoff looked upon his children, they were hanging on his every word. He took a deep breath and began a long walk down memory lane. "I awoke that morning in my room in the Silver Palace, I remembered that I had a meeting that day with the Queen, then another one with a Emissary from another solar system that wished to discuss a alliance treaty. I got up and dressed in my advisor's uniform and walked to the throne room. The Princess and her four bodyguards were already there by the time I arrived, they were speaking with the Queen. I patiently waited for the princess and her friends to move so I may take my rightful place beside the Queen. "They kept talking about something to the Queen, I really didn't hear them, nor did I care. I had waited for about fifteen turns, or ten minuets Earth time, and I finally walked forward and tapped the Princess of Venus on the shoulder. She looked up at me and paled. The other Princesses slowly turned and looked at me, each in turn changing a paler shade then the last. I walked past them and stood beside the Queen, who, as I took from the look on her face, was none to happy to see me. "Is there a problem my Liege?" I asked, but she refused to even look at me. "So, what exactly is the problem?" I asked the Princesses. "You should know, your it," said the Princess of Jupiter. "What do you mean Jupiter?" I asked, puzzled. "Don't act so innocent, we know what you've been doing!" said the Princess of Venus. "Uh-hun... maybe if you could elaborate on what exactly is being alleged against me, I could help dissipate these rumourous problems" "You have been accused of over ten charges of Rape and five charges of Murder, Chief Advisor" said the Queen, her tone was ice cold. "What! You must be joking! You know that I would not do something as monstrous as that!" "All that I know is that if my daughter and her court comes to me with the same story, then there must be some problem, or else they wouldn't have come to me." "I understand that your majesty, but you know that I couldn't do something like that, never that!" "Then can you tell me where you have been for the past ten nights?" "In my room sleeping, as I always do, my Queen, you seriously do not put any stock in the rumours of these young women, do you?!" "I put more stock in the word of my Daughter than in an alien, Advisor." "My Queen! You know that I have pledged complete and total fealty to you and the Moon Kingdom, I would never do anything to jeopardize that trust!" "Listen to me, first born male of Kyron, you are the alien here, I only accepted you into the palace because of your being the last of the royal line, it would serve you well to remember that" "Yes My Queen, I will submit to your justice." There was a great trial, pardon me, let me correct myself, a great farce of a trial held a few days later. The Princess of Mercury was the judge, and the jury was taken from the personal attendants of the Princesses. I guess you could say I was someone's fall guy, but I wouldn't believe that my Queen would let this progress as far as it did. I was tried, and found guilty of all the charges, and was thusly banished from the moon. But I had no idea of how great the banishment was. I was sent to the furthest reaches of the galaxy, to an isolated little planet with a dieing sun called Emma-O. It was there I learned my true potential, and mastered it. I then began my trek back to the earth. So you see my children, that is why I hate the Moon Kingdom so, will you join me in my quest to destroy them?" Geoff looked at his children, they looked at each other and then back at Geoff. "We will join you," said Shino. Geoff smiled and nodded. "Good, now, we begin!" He said, holding his staff in a combat position. He leapt at his children, preparing to teach them to destroy his greatest enemy 


	7. Episode 7 New Friends, or Foes

Episode #7 - New Friends, or Foes?  
  
Serena looked around, she had started her second semester at Juuban Senior Highschool. She walked into her Biology class and sat down. She looked around for a familiar face, but didn't see any. She heard the door open and sat straight up, squared her shoulders and looked at chalkboard. It was only a tardy student. Serena relaxed and slouched back into her seat. Serena studied her new classmate for a few seconds, she had very long red hair, each side done up in four, braided odango. Serena smiled at her and nodded. The new student walked down that aisle and sat down beside Serena. "Hi there" Serena said quietly. The new student nodded. Serena looked at her, she had soft brown eyes and a kind smile. "Hi, My name's Sarah, what's your's?" she said as she proffered her hand. "Serena" she replied as she shook her hand. The Sensai walked in and began his class. Serena went right to work, as did Sarah. The class ended soon and they went off to their respective classes. They met up again at lunch. Sarah and Serena sat down with Serena's other friends and began to talk as they ate their lunch. "Hi Guys!" Serena called out. Raye and Lita looked up. "Hey Serena!" Lita called back, waving as she did. Serena and Sarah walked forward and sat down with her friends. "Hey, where's Amy?" "She has the next lunch period," said Mina. "Ah," Serena said quietly. "Well guys, I'd like to introduce you to a new friend I made today, Sarah." The others murmured hello's. Serena and Sarah sat down. "So, what's on the menu today?" Serena asked herself as she opened the lunch her mother had packed. She idly ate and listened to the conversation that was beginning between Sarah and Mina. "So, where're you from?" asked Mina. "My family and I move around alot, my father's job, but I think I was born in the 'States... California if my memory serves correctly." "You can remember back to when you were born?" Mina asked. "Not really, I asked my father when I was about seven." "Oh..." "And you, your accent doesn't seem to fit" "Your right, my families originally from England" "Cool" "Hey Sarah?" Lita piped up. "Yes?" "What's with the hair?" "Hm?" "I mean... well, that's a very interesting hairstyle, I've never seen it done quite like that" "Oh... you mean this... I just did it this morning, you like it?" "It's a definite variation on a theme" Lita said, looking at Serena. "Well, I like it, I think it's actually pretty cool" said Mina. "Did I say I didn't like it?" Lita said coolly. "Hey, quit it you two!" Raye said. Sarah looked at her for a second. "Throwing water on the embers" Raye whispered to her. Sarah smiled and nodded. "I understand that, I have four brothers" "Four brothers?" asked Serena "And I thought one was bad" "Well, I'm right in the middle, you see, so I get flak from both directions, so I can tell... well... when to leave a room" "I bet, especially with four brothers in the house," said Serena. "Any of them our age?" asked Mina. "Well, Yeager and Kenny are a year and a half older and younger than me, respectively" "And your how old?" "Twenty" Mina and Raye looked at her, their eyes looked as if they would fall out of their sockets at any moment. "What?" asked Sarah. "I guess Serena didn't tell you that's she's in grade ten?" said Lita.  
  
"Ah... so you're all..." "Seventeen" said Raye. The girls talked until the bell rang, then went off to their respective classes. Serena walked to her English class and sat down. The day went quickly and Serena soon left school and went home for the day. Serena was sitting at her desk, concentrating on her homework from her philosophy course when her communicator went off. "Yes, what is it?" she asked as she opened it. "Serena! Get downtown now!! Geoff's back! And this time he's got reinforcements!!" Raye yelled through the communicator. "On my way!" Serena said as she closed the communicator and leapt up from her chair. She was out of the house like a flash and running downtown. Serena grabbed her locket and chanted "Moon Cosmic Power!" Shimmering light enveloped her and instantly she was transformed into Sailor Moon. She got to the main street and turned the corner to where the communicator signal originated. She looked up and saw her four best friends strung up on lampposts, bands of red energy holding them in place. "Come out now you impertinent whelp!" Sailor moon yelled. "I know your here Geoff, come out now!" "I might as well, the other four were easy enough, and you'll be a cinch to destroy" Geoff materialized in the air, his coat billowing around him. In his right hand he held a sword, and in his left a massive pistol. "Come now Sailor Moon, you think you alone can destroy me, the most powerful sorcerer in this entire galaxy?" "I have faced foes more powerful than you and survived!" "Really? And who would've that been?" "The Snow Witch, Kaguya! Bandiyanu! Fiore and the Casinian Blossom! I faced all of them and won, and you will be destroyed along with them!" "Oh, Kaguya, Bandiyanu and the Casinian Blossom, you mean my three minor generals? I was wondering where they got to..." "Your minor generals?" "Who do you think pointed them in Earth's direction?" "You mean?" "Of course it was I! You think they were that last of my people? Alan and Anne! The Nega-moon family! Even Mistress Nine and Pharaoh Ninety were all my pawns! All sent here to weaken you and distract you! And they all succeeded! Your no more a threat to me than a kitten would be to a dragon! You're nothing compared to me! And now, I finish thee, CRITICAL BOMB!!" A huge burst of red energy leapt from Geoff's hand and slammed into Sailor Moon, bringing her to her knees. "Pitiable creature, have you any idea who you are dealing with?" "Yeah, a scared little boy" said Sailor Moon, ignoring the pain that wracked her body. "Little wretch, you're nothing to me" "If that were true you wouldn't have to say it so often" "ICE SPIKE!" hundreds of slivers of razor sharp ice rained down on Sailor Moon, weakening her even more. Geoff picked her up with one hand and looked at her. She was scraped and bleeding in several places, but defiance still shone in her eyes. "You think I need to kill you? Hmph, you have no idea why I do this, you are just the means to an end!" He said as he strung her up on another lamppost. "The five inner scouts, the princess and her court, all here now, all I need is to summon my real enemy and then we shall see what happens" Geoff began to intone dark words, black mist seemed to roll in and envelop the entire block. The mist was ice cold and carried with it a silence that was akin to the grave. "Now is the time, here is the place, let my vengeance be known, BRING MY ENEMY HERE!" he yelled. All of a sudden, the mist exploded away and a rift formed infront of Geoff. White light poured from it and a form began to coalesce infront of him. Geoff licked his lips, this was that battle he had waited for over three thousand years to happen. He looked upon the body infront of him, its eyes beginning to flutter open and the body began to move. It sat up in mid-air, as if it was sitting on a pane of glass, and slid off it with grace. Geoff looked upon the face of his greatest enemy and smiled, she was still as beautiful as ever, even after a thousand years in Heaven. "Greetings, M'queen" Geoff said, though the way he said it was more a curse than a greeting. Queen Serenity opened her eyes and looked upon Geoff. His expression was grim and he radiated an aura of fury all about him. He had grown in power considerably; he even dwarfed her substantial powers. "What, how did I get here...?" she said. "I summoned you, and look, I even brought you a present" Geoff turned and motioned to the five motionless bodies hung on the street lamps. Queen Serenity howled in anguish, her daughter, Princess Serenity, looked as if she were dead. "What, don't like it, to bad, it the only thing I could find to repay you for that lovely little journey hat you sent me on." "No... this cannot be... she cannot be dead, she cannot be!" "Maybe she is, maybe she isn't... what's the matter, don't like having everything you care about taken away from you? Don't like being alone? I got used to it, you might as well try to as well, that, or I could just kill you and send you back to Heaven." "You... you... you Kisama! You bring me back, just to prove to me that you are stronger that I, how dare you, you killed those whom you were originally trained to protect!" "I lost all interest in protecting those little insignificant whelps the instant you sent me away" "Bastard!" she cried, hauling herself up and racking her nails across his face. "Oh ho! So the little queen wishes to tangle with me, I might as well indulge her, seeing that she is the one I have to thank for my powers." Geoff snapped his fingers and the silver dress Queen Serenity was wearing tightened about her and became a silver bodysuit. "I thought it would be a little easier for you to fight in than that billowy dress" "How kind of you, Bastard" "Language M'queen, Language" he said in a condescending tone. "I'll give you Language, Chikusa!" Queen Serenity howled in fury. Geoff snapped his fingers and Queen Serenity froze in place. "Now now my little Queen, we should set ground rules, make the fight at least fair. For you and I both know that I could obliterate you in an instant in a spell battle, so let's try and fight like civilized people and have a duel. What do you say? Oh, yes, that's right you can't talk right at this moment, can you? Just blink, once for yes, twice for no. Understand?" Queen Serenity blinked once. "Good, now, I do believe you were most proficient in the use of swords, correct, if so do you wish to use one? Or would you prefer to use something else" Queen Serenity blinked four times. "So, swords will be the order of the day... I guess I could use my combat claws against you, unless you object to that" Queen Serenity blinked twice. "Good. Now, shall we begin?" Queen Serenity blinked once. Geoff snapped his fingers again and Queen Serenity became unfrozen. A sword appeared infront of her. It was made from crystal and had a golden hilt with a white handle. "Come now, I believe this is your blade" said Geoff. Queen Serenity looked at him and said "Do you take me for a fool? I would never take a weapon proffered by you, Chikusa" "Who ever said I was proffering the blade? That is simply a blade that was brought here, I didn't have a thing to do with it. It's that simple." Queen Serenity grasped the sword from the air and held it in her hand. It was light as a feather and looked extremely sharp. "Now it's time to put you down like the rabid dog you are, Kisama!" "Really, and I thought that I was going to have to dig the grave!" Geoff holstered his pistol and threw down his sword. He clenched his fists and howled. Two long blades exploded out of each of his hands, one from between the first and second finger, the other from between the third and fourth. "Shall we dance?" Queen Serenity gripped the sword and charged, the sword held above her head in an offensive stance. Geoff planted his feet and went into a defensive stance. He parried the first strike from her sword, narrowly ducking the second. "You fight well, now let me see how you are on defence!" Geoff charged at her, leaping into the air and slashing at her wildly. Queen Serenity parried the savage attack with her blade, driving off Geoff and defending herself from his vicious onslaught. "You fight well M'queen, but I can guarantee that YOU WILL DIE!" Geoff screamed as he charged, slashing savagely. Queen Serenity parried and feinted through the attack, and landed the first blow, a slash across his chest. "Insufferable wretch! CRITICAL BOMB!!" A red ball of energy exploded from Geoff's hand, Queen Serenity dodged the attack, but it singed off part of her hair. Geoff was seething with anger. Queen Serenity answered Geoff's Critical Bomb with a spell of her own, a fast moving beam of light that connected with him, right in the forehead. He slapped a hand to his forehead, dissipating the spell, He looked down at his gloved hand, a dark splotch of blood marred the black leather. He looked at Queen Serenity with absolute hatred in his eyes. That was his breaking point. Geoff leapt into the air with a war cry. Battle frenzy gripped his heart. Geoff couldn't stop himself. He was hot, white hot, seething, boiling, so hot with rage pent up over the centuries that he felt as if he would start melting, flowing like lava. His heart thumping so hard that each beat was like an explosion of a volcano. He was not human any more, he was just animal, savage, barbarian, fighting a brutal territorial battle with another enemy, driven to attack until he drew blood, powered by a terrifying but irresistible primitive lust to dominate.  
  
To Conquer.  
  
To Destroy.  
  
Geoff drew all the power he had inside him into one single point inside his body, channeling it into his most powerful spell. He could feel the power corsucating inside of him, he knew that this would win or lose him the battle. "HELL STRIKE!!" He cried, simply pointing a finger at Queen Serenity and a thin beam of black energy exploded from the tip, traveling near the speed of light, and headed straight for Queen Serenity. She braced for the impact, but it never came. She looked down, her daughter, Princess Serenity was standing infront of her, the Silver Imperium Crystal pulsating with power, protecting her from the infernal energies of Geoff's attack. "Usagi! Get away! The Crystal can't take this kind of punishment for long!" cried Queen Serenity, using her daughter's proper name from the Silver Millennium. "NO! Not as long as he lives! Please Mother, you have to destroy him!!" Queen Serenity looked at Geoff and set her jaw. "If it's a spell battle you want, then try and stop this! DIVINE DETONATION!" A huge blast of bright white light exploded from the outstretched hand of Queen Serenity, colliding with Geoff, even as he erected a circle of protection around him. The powerful spell, fuled by the righteous powers of Good blasted through his shield and struck him full force. A massive explosion wracked the battlefield, and when the smoke cleared, they saw Geoff standing there, his combat claws shattered, his clothing shredded and himself broken and bloodied. "At least I fall to a worthy opponent" said Geoff as he slid to the ground, his eyes closing as he fell. "And now I can rest in peace" Queen Serenity said, closing her eyes with a satisfied smile on her lips. "Actually, you can rest in pieces, bitch!" screamed a female voice. A "whoosh!" of something moving through the air at excessive speeds was heard, as was a groan of pain. Sailor Moon turned around, someone was standing behind her mother, a black scythe in her hand. "Greetings Sailor bitch" said the female again. Sailor Moon looked up at the female. She had deep red hair and neon green eyes that seemed to glow. A calculating smile caressed her lips and a look of pure hatred burned in her eyes. "You take my father, I take your mother," She said as she kicked Queen Serenity in the back of the head, which then rolled off her shoulders. Sailor Moon screamed in anguish. "NOO!!!" She screamed, her mind losing all grasp on sanity for an instant. "MOON SPIRAL HEART ACHE!!!" She cried, pouring all the energy she had into the attack, wishing only to avenge her mother's death. A massive blast of energy flew from the sceptre she carried and solidified into a massive crystal heart. It flew at the female, and nearly collided with her, but two crossbow bolts flew through the crystal heart and pinned Sailor Moon to the ground. "You shall not take our Sister, Sailor Brat!" called a dark male voice. "You have killed our father, and that we shall never forget, or forgive!" said another male voice, this one very soft and still. "You are powerless against us, you little worm" said another male voice, this one deep and rumbling with power. "Your death will last forever! Everlasting torture is your fate!" cried another male voice, this one strained and sounded as if it were on the edge of insanity. "You killed our father, so in repayment, I took your mother, be happy that is that only thing I decided to take, Busu" said the female voice, this time dead hard and as cold as an arctic wind. Sailor Moon looked up, she saw the five people that had spoken to her. One was very tall and held a massive spear in his hand, another was of average height, and held two small crossbows in his hands, the third held a massive glowing axe in his hand, and had a bright orange mohawk, the fourth male held a wickedly curved sword in one hand, and a leering, demon-faced shield in his other. The female stood infront of them, holding a black scythe in her right hand, a large pistol in her left. "Wh-wh-who a-a-are you?" stammered Sailor Moon. "We are the children of Geoff Silveria, but to you, we are your executioners," said the female. By this time, the other four Sailor Senshi had gotten loose and were standing around Sailor Moon, creating a loose barrier between Geoff's children and Sailor Moon. "We will not let you harm her!" cried Sailor Jupiter. "We will defeat you!" Sailor Mars yelled. "Now matter what the cost, we will be victorious!" Sailor Venus yelled. "We will destroy you!" Sailor Mercury cried. "IN THE NAME OF THE MOON, WE SO SWEAR IT!" the all cried in unison. Deep rumbling laughter filled the battlefeild. The Sailor Senshi could not tell from where it came though. They turned around, Geoff's body was gone. They looked at their new enemy, and what they saw did not register. They had seen Geoff fall with their own eyes, taken down by Queen Serenity's massive Divine Detonation spell, and yet there he was, standing behind his children, laughing at the Sailor Senshi, mocking them. "But how?" Sailor Venus whispered. "Simple you silly Sailor Senshi, you think that pitiful attack from you precious Queen could actually have the power to destroy me? Please, that was like a mild sunburn, if that," said Geoff. "But we saw you fall! The attack wiped you out!!" Sailor Jupiter screamed. "Ah, yes, but it just wasn't powerful enough to convince me to leave this mortal coil just yet, so I figured I would put on a good show then come back and really start to raise some havoc!" Geoff took a step forward and embraced his children. "Do you like my family Sailor Senshi? Aren't they just the most beautiful people you have ever seen?" Geoff said, his tone full of pride and love. "You... YOU DISPECABLE MONSTER! HOW DARE YOU!! HOW DARE YOU KILL MY MOTHER!!!" Sailor Moon cried in utter hatred. The other four Sailor Senshi had to hold her back, or else she would've charged Geoff at that very instant. "No Sailor Moon! Just think what he'd do to you!" said Sailor Jupiter. "Oh, please ladies, let her through, just let her try to avenge her mother's death, it would be such a wonderful dance, if altogether to short to be satisfying" said Geoff, his tone sarcastic and openly mocking. "You see! He's just waiting for you, just one good reason to destroy you is all he needs!" said Sailor Venus. "Please Sailor Moon! Come on! Stop it! Get a hold of yourself!" Sailor Mars screamed. She hadn't had to do this in a very long time, but it needed to be done. She slapped her. Sailor Moon stopped struggling and went limp in their arms. They looked at Geoff and his family, Geoff was standing above them like a god, and his children looked like hunting dogs ready to be given the order to leap forward and tear their prey to pieces. "I grant you safe passage from here. We shall meet at the top of Mount Djurjeveck in a year, I will not attack you until then. I hope that you will prove to be more of a challenge than you were this day," said Geoff. The Sailor Senshi backed away, keeping their eyes on him at all times. "Remember this, I said that I would not attack you, my children are another story" He said with a devilish smile and he disappeared. His five children stood tall and looked down on their opponents, just waiting for a chance to strike. Sailor Moon had woken up and was standing of her own volition. "Uh, guys, maybe we should, uh, get outta here!" said Sailor Moon. "I agree totally!" said Sailor Mercury. The other Senshi slowly backed away from Geoff's children and ran away. After they had run for what seemed to be hours, they stopped and de-transformed. "Well, theirs a first time for everything...." said Lita. "Yeah... but.. I don't know why, but I get the feeling we know those people..." said Raye. "Whadda you mean?" "Did you see Geoff's daughter? She has the same hairstyle as Sarah... but Sarah couldn't be that hell-bitch... we'd've picked up on that the instant she sat down with us this afternoon... but it's weird... their energy is weird.... it's all skewed.... like their not normal humans..." "I guess you could say that... they are related to that monster" said Lita. "It's more than that... I... I've got to think... ask the fire for some answers... meditate for a while... There's still something wrong" Serena nodded and Raye walked off towards the temple. The others soon walked home as well, allowing Serena time to think. "My mother... I never knew she was so powerful... I had never even thought that she could pull off an attack like that..." Serena thought back, remembering the battle, watching her mother go toe-to-toe with Geoff, even wounding him once, then hitting him with that massive Divine Detonation spell.... Her mother was more powerful than she had ever suspected. Even though she had been in heaven for over a thousand years, she had been able to wound Geoff.... maybe that type of power still flowed in her veins. Serena turned a corner and looked up when a flash of light caught her attention. A yellow sports car was parked at the side of the road. A familiar yellow sports car. Serena looked around, but no one was anywhere to be seen. "Oh well... just wishful thinking..." "Really, what were you wishing for?" said a familiar masculine voice. Serena turned around. Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna and Hotaru were standing behind her. The Outer Senshi. "Haruka! Michiru! Setsuna! Hotaru! What are you four doing here?" "The sea is storming... a great evil is here..." Michiru said quietly. "Got that right...." said Serena, her voice quiet and sullen. "What's happened in the time that we've been gone?" Haruka asked. "Not much... but the great evil you spoke of... you are right.. it is here.... its name is Geoff Silveria." The four Outer Senshi paled in unison. "What?" "The Banished One has returned?" Setsuna said in quiet shock. "Oh yeah... he's back alright.... with his kids...." "He has children?" asked Haruka. "Five of them.... though I don't know what pit of hell they were spawned from...." said Serena, clenching her fists. "What has happened?" Hotaru asked softly. "It was Geoff... he.. he beat us in a battle... then strung us up and used us as part of a ritual to bring my mother, my real mother, back to life... and then he challenged her to a duel... She beat him, but Geoff's daughter severed her head from her shoulders with one quick slice from her scythe.... then we found out Geoff was only playing dead... he wasn't even fazed by Queen Serenity's attack... it was her most powerful spell... even it wasn't enough to kill him...." said Serena, silently crying as she did. "Don't worry Serena.... we'll see to it that this Geoff character won't harm anyone else..." said Haruka. "Come on, I'll drive you home." They all piled into Haruka's car and she sped off. Serena was soon home, and saw that the light in her room was on. "Strange, I thought that I had shut that light off" Serena said quietly. She walked inside her house and went up to her room, and saw someone sleeping in her bed. "Alright Sammy! This is the last time I tell you this!!! Get outta here!" The body stirred and pulled the down comforter over its head. "O-my-god" said Serena as she walked forward. Her daughter, Rini, was sitting in her bed, smiling contentedly at her. "I always knew Uncle Sammy was a pain, but I never knew he slept in your bed, mom!" Said Rini, bouncing off of the bed and throwing her arms around Serena. "Rini! Why are you here!? Why'd I send you back this time?!?" "I came back to help.... Geoff's made a real mess of the future... he's marshalled a army of malcontents and is continually attacking the castle... it's worse than when the Nega-moon family attacked... we need to stop him here, in the past... you told me something before I left.... It's not Geoff's fault" "WHAT?!" Serena said. "I know, but that's what you told me... I don't know what to make of it," she said. Serena and Rini talked well into the night, finally falling asleep around two in the morning. 


	8. Episode 8 Chaos in all it's Forms

Episode #8 - Chaos in all its Forms  
  
Serena sat up in her bed, cold sweat running down her face. "What the hell was that?" she asked herself quietly, reflecting on her dream. All she remembered was that they were all in a dreadful place. A place of evil and terrible enemies. That was all that she remembered. She looked around, her clock read 6:30. Serena slowly got up and looked out her bedroom window. Serena slowly got out of bed so she wouldn't wake up Rini and grabbed an outfit from her closet and went to shower and get dressed. She walked down the hall, garbed only in her bathrobe, when she felt a great pressure well up inside her head. It was as if someone had put a hydraulic car jack inside her skull and was preparing to pop it open from the inside. Serena heard screams of torment and incoherent gibbering tear through her head, and freakish visions swam past her eyes, like some half- imagined terror brought to life. Foul, disgusting things that looked like some foul blending of man and monster. She had to reach out and grab onto the bathroom doorframe to keep her balance, such was the nausea that gripped her. She slowly sunk to her knees from the pain in her head, and then, all of a sudden, the pain was gone. The freakish visions disappeared, the screaming and gibbering ceased. Serena got up and looked around, no one had seen her. She got back up, composed herself, and knocked on the door. "Just a Minute!" barked Sammy. He walked out ten minutes later with a slight gloating smile on his face. Serena just looked at him and walked into the bathroom. She quickly showered and then dried off. She got out of the shower and wiped the mirror off, it was then she noticed that she had a slight nosebleed, and her eyes had black bags under them, as if she had her nose broken. Serena reached up and tentatively touched her nose. It was fine. Serena thought for a few moments. She grabbed her communicator and keyed in Amy. "Hey Amy!" Said Serena in her usual perky, high-pitched voice. Amy's face flicked into the veiwscreen, Serena saw that she looked as bad, or worse, than she did. "You okay Amy?" Amy looked at her and said "Yeah, sort of..." Amy looked at her friend and said "Did you get a really bad headache a few minutes ago, then have it just fade out like it was never there?" Serena looked at her friend like she had read her mind. "Yeah, and did you hear screaming and gibbering too?" Amy nodded. "Amy, I think we need to call a Senshi meeting." Just as Serena had gotten her outfit on, she heard a soft moaning coming from her room. She gathered up her bathrobe and quickly walked into her room. Serena saw Rini sitting up in bed, holding her head and moaning softly in pain. Serena ran to her daughter and held her close, saying "It's okay Rini, it's gonna pass, your going to be okay." Serena clutched her daughter to her chest tightly and began to gently rock her back and forth. It was only a few minutes later when Rini stopped sniffling and moaning, and she looked up into the young eyes of her mother. Serena looked down and said, "You okay?" Rini wiped her eyes and sniffled again. "Yeah, I'm okay" she said. Serena looked at her, she could already see the bruises forming under her eyes and a small trickle of blood was beginning to seep from her nose. Rini said "Serena, what happened?! You're all bruised!" Serena nodded and said "I don't really know yet, but I think it's because of what you just went through" Rini looked at her and said "But how could you get hurt from me having a headache?" Serena got off the bed and walked Rini slowly over to the mirror. "See, you've got the same bruises I do, and I think I had the same thing happen to me a coupl'a minutes ago. Come on, you go get dressed and I'll contact the others, see if their okay, Okay?" Rini nodded and gathered up some clothes from her dresser. Serena quickly contacted the others, each of them they were the same, black eyes and a small nosebleed. She informed them all about the scout meeting, and went downstairs for breakfast. Serena sat down at the table and began to eat with her renowned land-speed record setting velocity. She was finished in less than five minutes and was back up in her room before anyone could see her. She applied foundation and blush liberally to hide the gruesome bruises. Rini walked in and said "Hey Serena, I'm ready." Serena looked at Rini, her eyes halfway closed and head bobbing just a little and said "Rini, you might wanna check yourself in the mirror." Rini walked over to the mirror and saw that her shirt was on backwards and inside out! Rini grumbled slightly and took her shirt off, turned it around and then put it right side out, and put it back on. Serena said "Rini, come here, I'm gonna cover up those bruises, okay?" Rini sleepily nodded and walked over to Serena. Serena lightly grabbed Rini's chin and lifted it up slightly. She repeated the process she had just finished on herself and she said "All done!" Rini looked in the small vanity mirror and said "Not bad, can't even see the bruises." They each walked down the stairs to the front door, grabbed a light coat with a hood, and hurried out the door. They pulled the coats on and flipped the hoods up, as to cover their faces. As they were walking, Serena bumped into someone and almost fell, but the man's quick reflexes and strong hand saved her. "Do we have to meet like this every time?" asked Darien. Serena looked up into her lover's eyes and said "Darien! What a nice surprise!" Darien pulled her up and said "Serena did anything unusual happen to you this morning?" Serena nodded. Darien looked at her and said, "Good, at least I wasn't the only one." Serena looked up at Darien, his eyes had the same bruising that Rini and she had. Serena looked at him and said "Darien, were on our way to a meeting and I think you should come along as well." Darien nodded and took Serena's hand in his own. They walked down to the Cherry Hill Temple and walked inside. Raye's grandfather peeked his head around the corner and said "Oh, hi Serena, Raye and the others are waiting for you in the Fire Chamber." Serena thanked him and knocked on the door to the Fire Chamber. It slid open slowly and Serena looked into Raye's eyes, they were bleary and had deep black bruises beneath them. "Raye, you okay?" Raye looked at her and said, "Yeah, Serena, I'm fine, save for this pounding headache that just won't go away." Serena looked at her friend and said "Raye, I know how you feel... believe me" Raye looked at her and said "Yeah, sure, you don't even have any bruises!" Serena nodded and said, "Well, I covered them up because I was going outside, alright?!" Raye just looked at her and muttered something unintelligible, waving them in impatiently. Serena looked at her friends, they were each in different stages of whatever it was that hit them, but they were all here. "So, anyone got any idea what this is?" Serena asked quietly. Amy looked at her and said "I've got some theories on it, but nothing conclusive yet" whispered Amy. Serena looked around, she hated to see her friends in pain, but there wasn't anything she could do. All of a sudden, a loud, garish heavy metal guitar riff peeled out across the room. Most of them just about hit the floor from the intense pain in their heads. Raye got up from the floor and walked to Chad's room. Serena heard Raye yelling at Chad, and then she heard a loud, distinctive "KER-TWANNG!!" Raye most likely imbedded the guitar in Chad's head. Serena watched Raye walk back into the Fire Chamber with a content smile on her face, and her priestess gown covered with splinters of wood. "I guess that's the last time he'll ever play for a, ahem, captive audience," said Amy. Raye smiled slightly and nodded, and she sat back down on the floor and held her temples. Serena looked at her friends, it seemed that some of them were finally coming out of it. Serena looked at each of them a tissue.  
  
"Trust me, you'll need it" she said. Amy sat down and said "Raye, if it's alright, could you ask the Fire what just happened to us?" Raye shook her head no and said "Give me about an hour, I'll see what I can do then." Amy nodded. Serena looked at Amy and said, "You got any idea what just happened to us?" Amy looked at her and said "Nothing I'm willing to discuss yet." The door to the chamber slid open slightly and in walked Luna and Artemis. Serena looked at them, even they had deep bruising under their eyes. Serena looked at them and said, "Are you two okay?" Artemis walked with a slight limp, and Luna shut her eyes, like she were in pain. Artemis looked at her and said, "Not really, when that whatever-it-was just attacked us, I fell down a flight of stairs, and Luna smashed her head into a wall accidentally." Serena knelt down and picked up the two cats, lightly stroking their fur. Darien looked around, he noticed that each of the Senshi, depending on how long they had been a Sailor Senshi, were still in varying degrees of pain. Michiru and Haruka had bruises forming under their eyes, and Setsuna was holding her head, black bruises already deep under her eyes. Darien walked over to her and said, "Are you okay?" She nodded yes and shut her eyes. He thought to himself "This is really weird, they all seem to be affected still, even though Serena, Amy and Raye all seem to be getting over it". Serena watched as her friends all came out of the headache and looked at each other. Raye looked at Amy and said "I think I can try a reading now." She walked forward and began her scrying ritual. The fire surged upwards, revealing a strange scene to the assembled warriors. It showed Geoff standing triumphant in the future, himself on a black crystal throne and the other Senshi dead. His five children sat around him in a great hall of black crystal. A great black swirl of smoke invaded the scene, coalescing into a large, obsidian eight pointed star. Raye shrieked in pain and the scene faded from view. Setsuna walked forward. "Are you okay Raye?" she asked. Raye nodded and said, "I don't know what we just saw, but I get the distinct impression that we just saw the key to Geoff and his kids." Serena looked at the two cats in her arms, they were scared stock-still. "Luna, Artemis, you two okay?" Serena gave them each a light shake and they shook their heads slightly and Luna said, "Serena, did that symbol look familiar to you?" "What symbol?" Serena asked. Artemis looked at her and said, "That eight pointed star, did it look familiar to you?" Serena shook her head no.  
  
"I know it," said Hotaru. Luna and Artemis looked at the young scout and said, "You know it?" She nodded. "Yeah, it's a Chaos symbol, it represents the free will and ability of choice that all humans have" "Its also the symbol that Geoff's army flies as it's banner, a gold chaos star on a black background" said Rini. "You sure?" asked Mina. "Believe me, I remember that infernal symbol well, I'll never forget it.... the fallen in Geoff's army have their graves marked by it... he's turned the earth into a barren wasteland... only the Crystal Palace remains intact... and Geoff's army is growing daily... my mother knows it's only inevitable that Geoff will eventually win through weight of numbers... that's why she sent me back, to see if we can stop him here.... and save all those who have fallen in the war, we have to stop him, we have to" Rini was near tears as she finished. "It's gonna be okay Rini, were gonna put him down like the dog he is" said Haruka. "I hope we can... in the future he's nearly invincible and has... never mind..." "Rini?" said Serena. "It's nothing... never mind..." "Rini, what were you going to say?" asked Amy. "Geoff's.... well.... he's beaten some of you in a challenge... the others.... he's... he's killed" "How many?" asked Haruka. Michiru grabbed her arm lightly but Haruka ignored her. "The only ones that were left alive were my mother... and myself" The others paled to a shade near pure white. "He... he defeated all of us?" asked Lita, slightly shocked. "Yeah... and he didn't even have to use any of his powers, he just grabbed a sword or something and won... no questions asked... he just destroyed them outright.... he... he shattered their heart crystals... they were beyond saving..." Rini was silently crying. "It's alright Rini, were all here right now, and with what you can tell us about him in the future will allow us to get a better understanding of how to beat him now" said Amy. "How would you know... you were the first one to go...." Rini said solemnly. "Well... how did you and your mom beat him?" "Well, that's the weird part.... he, well, he just walked away from us, saying something about being "not worth his time and beneath his notice" "That arrogant-" "We are beneath him mom... he could've snuffed us like candles..." Rini said sullenly. "You can't believe that Rini, you and I both know that we can beat him easily! Look around you! You've got nine of the most powerful warriors on the earth to help you defeat him, you know we can!" Rini smiled a little at this. "Yeah, you're right, we probably can beat him... I just hope it's in time..." "Whadda you mean?" asked Raye. "We hafta get rid of him within two years... that's when he starts becoming a real enemy to everyone." "Easily done Rini... we can crush him, just like any other enemy!" said Haruka. "Yeah, this time were gonna dig the grave for him!" said Mina. "We'll get rid of him, no question!" said Amy. "Thanks guys, I know we can do it!" said Rini, obviously cheered up by her friends. They all had left the temple and had gone home. It was later that night when Serena heard a knock at the door. Her and Rini went thundering down the stairs and Serena opened the door. Standing there was Hotaru, holding a small red ribbon in her hand. "Serena, you forgot this at the temple, I thought I would bring it by for you" she said, handing the ribbon to Serena. "Hotaru! It's so good to see you!" said Rini, hugging Hotaru tight. "Rini! It's good to see you to!" she said, throwing her arms around the body of her best friend. Haruka and Michiru were standing at the door when Serena went to shut it. "Hey meatball-head, Rini could stay with us if she wanted to" "Can I mom?!" Serena thought for a few seconds and nodded. Rini and Hotaru smiled and they ran up to Rini's room to collect what she had brought with her. "How old is she now?" asked Haruka. "Seems to be around Hotaru's age..." said Michiru. "Yeah, sure seems that way," said Serena. She smiled, at least she wouldn't have to put up with Rini all the time now, but it would be hard knowing that she was here and vulnerable to Geoff's attacks. Rini and Hotaru came rushing down the stairs. "Now hold it right there young lady!" said Serena. "What?" asked Rini. "Before you leave, you have to promise me something" "Okay, what?" "That you'll keep outta trouble at Haruka's place and try to keep out of harm's way" "You bet mom," she said as she put her arms around her. "Now, I hope that you have a better handle on your powers that you did last time" Serena whispered into her ear with a slight hint of sarcasm in her voice. "Much better..." Rini said with a smile, and she rushed out the door with Hotaru on her heels. "I just hope you two know what you've gotten yourselves into," said Serena. "Hey, if we can raise a baby... then I think we can handle those two," said Michiru. Serena bid the two of them goodnight and went to her room and she sat down on the bed. She changed into her pyjamas and went to bed. 


	9. Episode 9 Power Running Wild

Episode #9 - Power Running Wild  
  
Geoff watched his children going through their training exercises. Shino was coming along nicely, she had mastered the basic and advanced techniques for the scythe, and now she was learning the energy techniques. She had learned the most devastating first, the Death Spike, and now was learning the Twin Slice. His other children were progressing well, Yamino had begun to learn his advanced techniques, and Zigokuno had begun to learn his energy techniques. Kibo was an excellent shot and could shoot an entire quiver of bolts through the same hole. Akumano could already loose energy bolts from his axe, and he could parry any attack that came his way. Shino had adopted one of Geoff's massive pistols as her secondary weapon, she had become a good shot, but she really didn't use the pistol much, she would much rather let Kibo lay down cover fire and she would rush forward and use her scythe with deadly, almost surgical precision. Geoff smiled to himself, things were progressing nicely. His children would soon be at their full potential, and the Sailor Senshi would be removed from battle permanently. He felt a hand slide up his back and rest on his shoulder. "Yes Casey?" "Oh nothing..." "Okay" said Geoff, who walked away and sat down at a desk. Massive amounts of books were piled all around the monstrous desk, the books were very old and many were written in ancient languages. "Wha'cha readin'?" asked Casey, lightly sitting on the side of the desk. "The Book of Tantalus, written in 3800 B.C, it details the rise and fall of a civilization that has been forgotten in the folds of time. This book details their most powerful spells and incantations, I needed to brush up on some of my basic magic... and get off the desk" Geoff looked at Casey, his new secretary. She was alot more forward with her emotions than Ms.Pakar and had a bad habit of trying to seduce Geoff. She was wearing a very revealing leather top with baggy blue slacks. She looked quite nice, but she didn't even perk Geoff's interest for a moment. He was preparing. Preparing for his greatest battle ever. If he were to beat the Sailor Senshi, he would need more spells and would need to hone his prodigious fighting prowess to an even higher level than now. "Geoff.... just why are you doing this?" "Doing what?" "Burying your nose in those musty old books when theirs so much more we could be doing together..." Geoff's eyes raised from the book for a few seconds then went back his book. "Ms.Gillis, if you want someone to, ahem, play with then go find someone else, because, to be frank, I am not interested." Casey frowned slightly and stalked out of the room. "And my office better be in the same condition that it is now, or else" Casey shivered, she knew exactly what that "or else" meant. She was the eighth secretary that Mr.Silveria had had in the past three months, and she wasn't about to go and "disappear" like the others. She walked out of the small office and went back to her desk at the front of the office. Ever since her jewellery shop had closed and her daughter had died, there was no reason to find work, but Mr. Silveria himself had phoned her and offered her a job. She reported the very next day. Geoff was a hard man to work for, but he was also incredibly handsome and had an air of mystery that kept him apart from everyone else. She was trying to figure him out. She knew that he was slightly different from other people, his massive physique and ice white hair marked him out as someone special. She wanted to get to know him better, but he was as cold as ice and twice as hard. It was going to be an uphill battle. Geoff read the book, remembering old spells that had once been the pinnacle of his powers, now only the most rudimentary of his strength. He now had a complete grasp of this planet's magic, plus the thousands of other worlds he had subjugated under his control. He remembered back to the time he had lived in the Silver Millennium, he wasn't like this, of course, he didn't have reason to be. He was content to be the Protector of the Moon Kingdom and Chief Advisor to the Queen. He knew that the four princesses could hold their own in a battle, but he also knew that they had a long way to go to reach their full potential. "What if they reached that potential? Could I beat all five of them? That little bitch Princess Usagi already has the Silver Crystal and the powers of the Purity Chalice, but does she know how to use them? I've seen her use the Silver Crystal as a shield, but can she use it offensively? Probably, she's beaten Kaguya and the Casinian Blossom, no mean feat, not to mention stopping Bandiyanu, which in itself is quite the accomplishment." No, Geoff knew she could use the Silver Crystal and Purity Chalice to their full extent, and still, he was not worried. He had his own talisman against her powers. Geoff smiled coldly and absentmindedly ran his finger down a scar on his forearm. He closed the book he was reading and went to the training room. Shino was practising her Twin Slice, severing blocks of steel into four clean segments, Yamino breaking iron bars with single strikes from his spear, Kibo using his crossbows to ventilate entire sheets of steel, Zigokuno shattering iron sheets with single energized slashes from his sword, Akumano severing steel pillars in half with slashes from his axe. Geoff smiled, his wonderful children had mastered their weapons in a matter of weeks, he knew that they were ready to begin their magic training.  
  
************  
  
Serena sat at her desk and was writing, as usual. She looked up, she had completed the blackboard copying and now began to read through the textbook she had for this class. She pulled out her science text and began to read. She read until class ended, then went for lunch. Soon after Rini had arrived, she and Hotaru had enrolled in Serena's school. She sat down with her friends and smiled as she got her lunch out. "So Hotaru, how's your classes?" asked Lita. "Oh their fine, little boring, but fine." "Boring?" "I'm stuck in all academic courses, I was hoping for some arts classes, but I guess that's the way the cookie crumbles" "Yeah, life sucks hardcore sometimes," said Lita. "True..." Hotaru said with a slight smile. "Hey, why so gloomy!" Rini piped up as she sat down. She wore her hair down now, with a gold beret with a red heart in the centre. She and Hotaru were both fifteen now, and were glad to be able to hangout with their friends, instead of being stuck in middle school. The conversation digressed into less academic subjects, and it was then that Raye's communicator went off. "Hello?" said Raye. It was Haruka. "Raye!! Collect the others and get down here! Were at Broadway and 9th!" "On our way!" said Raye. "You guys heard that right?" "Sure did, let's get outta here!" said Lita. She was up and running towards her motorcycle. She strapped her helmet on and gunned the engine, pulling out and tearing up the road to Broadway and 9th. She thought as she drove through the familiar roads. 'What if Angron is there? I'll kill him, that's what! He'll pay for everything that I've suffered for! I gotta avenge Kenny!' She squealed her brakes and leapt off the motorcycle, running into a small alley and taking out her henshin wand. "JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!!!" She chanted. The crystal ball above the wand burst into life, corsucating green energy erupted from the ball and covered Lita in a wreath of emerald power, which coalesced into her uniform. Lita ran back over to her motorcycle and reached into the side compartment. She pulled out a large machete and a small buckler-style shield. "This'll give me the edge I need" Lita said coldly, her eyes shining like chips of green ice. She ran down the street and looked at the battlefeild. One of Geoff's children was standing there, a massive spear in his hand. He was fighting with Sailor Uranus. Her Space Sword was glowing brightly and she was attacking with the speed of a devil. Geoff's child and Sailor Uranus traded blows with all the grace and speed of two coiled vipers fighting. A parry from Sailor Uranus, a thrust from Geoff's child. Lita was transfixed by the fight, she couldn't move, such was her awe of the two battling forces, one of purity and light, the other of corruption and evil. Uranus parried a thrust from Geoff's child, and he tripped her with the other end of his spear. Uranus stabbed up at his heart, but he spun away from the blade. Uranus was up in an instant, holding her sword in a defensive position. "Come on you Bastard! Is that the best you can do!" "I will say this ONCE sailor brat! My name is Yamino Tamashinomori! Remember it well, for it is the name of your executioner!" He cried as he charged at her. Sailor Jupiter looked at him, she remembered enough of the language of the Silver Millennium to understand what his name meant in English. While her own ancient name, Makoto Kino, meant Friend of the Forest, this vile abomination's name meant Dark Soul of the Forest. The blasphemy! Sailor Jupiter shrieked like a banshee and charged Yamino. Sailor Uranus was grateful for the assist and allowed Sailor Jupiter to take over for her. Jupiter attacked like a dervish, keeping Yamino on the defensive. As Yamino parried and blocked the savage attack from this new Sailor Senshi, he thought back to what his father had said. "One day, without your knowing, you will just know what to say and when to say it. When this happens, I will begin your magic training" Yamino didn't have any idea what his father was talking about, but he could feel something welling up inside of his stomach. It felt as if he had eaten too much, then something happened. Actually, many small things happened at once. Yamino lashed out with the blunt end of his spear and knocked Sailor Jupiter senseless, then he reached his hand back, his entire arm feeling leaden down by something, then, he thrust his hand forward, screaming "DARK BOLT!" A massive bolt of black lightning erupted from his hand and struck Sailor Jupiter full force, electrocuting her severely. She cast down her blade and looked at him. "Here, try this! LIGHTNING CRASH!!" She cried, unleashing a lightning bolt of her own. It raced towards the path of least resistance, namely, Yamino's spear. He dropped the electrified weapon and looked at her. He unleashed another Dark Bolt and drove Sailor Jupiter off. "You think that's all I've got! HA! LIGHTNING DRAGON!!" A massive blast of corsucating lightning erupted from Sailor Jupiter's outstretched hands, took the shape of a massive snake dragon and sped towards Yamino. He nimbly leapt out of the way, narrowly escaping being crunched by electrified fangs. "You are quite the fighter, Jupiter, but do not become overconfident in your powers!" Yamino cried. He concentrated inwards and collected all his energy into a single point inside him. "HYPER DESTROYER!!" He yelled, a massive blast of black energy exploded from his hand, colliding with Sailor Jupiter and slamming her into a nearby building. Sailor Jupiter groaned in pain and slumped to the ground unconscious. "You Bastard!! Take this!" cried Sailor Venus, unleashing her most powerful attack. "VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!!" She cried, creating the wreath of golden hearts, and then throwing them like shurikens at him. Yamino leapt upwards, almost flying through the air, finally landing on the roof of a nearby building He calmly walked away from the battle, carrying his spear over his shoulder, leaving the Sailor Senshi to tend to their wounded. Yamino smiled, creating chaos and havoc was so much fun! A rare smile passed his lips and he disappeared into a puff of black smoke. Sailor Moon ran forward, looking for Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Uranus. Haruka walked out of an alley, and Sailor Moon looked around franticly for Sailor Jupiter. She found her half-buried in the rubble from a decimated building. Sailor Moon and the others dug her out quickly, making sure not to injure her any more. Sailor Mercury walked forward, scanning Sailor Jupiter with her computer. "Guys, she's pretty busted up inside, we need to get her to a hospital, or else she's gonna die!" She said with grave certainty in her voice. "No, she won't," said a small voice. They all turned to see Sailor Saturn standing there. "I can heal her." Sailor Saturn walked forward and placed a hand on Sailor Jupiter's forehead. A beauteous purple aura extended from Sailor Saturn's hand and into Sailor Jupiter, healing her. Sailor Mercury scanned her again. "She's gonna be fine now, she just needs to rest" said Sailor Mercury. Sailor Saturn stood up slowly and turned around, smiling slightly.  
  
"You okay Hotaru?" asked Rini. "Yeah, I'm fine, just feel a little wea(" Hotaru fell to the ground, unconscious. "HOTARU!!" Rini cried as she ran to her friend's side. Amy scanned her. "She's fine Rini, she just needs to sleep." ************  
  
"Well Yamino, try and describe to the others what it felt like to use your magic" said Geoff, a proud smile beaming from his lips. "Uhh( well( it's a little hard to describe, per-say, but, it's like, well( it's like nothing I've ever experienced in my life!" he said finally.  
  
"It is good you answered like that my son, for the feeling of using magic for the first time is nearly indescribable. Yamino, your physical weapons training is finished, you will now begin your magic training" Geoff said in a low voice. Shino and the others looked at their brother in slight awe. He had already unleashed two very powerful attacks in the short time he had used his magic, and now he was going to be taught how to harness this destructive energy by their father, the most powerful sorcerer in the known universe! "Magic( Bah! I don't need any of that foppery( I only trust two things in battle, my axe, and my skills with that axe" Akumano said under his breath. Shino raised an eyebrow and shook her head slightly. She hungered for the day that her powers would awaken, so that she could be taught as well. To become perfect, like her father. Shino thought of her father like a God. Indeed, his power was near godlike, but he had the odd habit of never being around to talk with her about anything, or anyone for that matter. Geoff had the ability to crush worlds with his bare hands, make people do whatever he wanted them to, and Shino wanted this power, and she would do almost anything to possess it. She had already tried many different avenues of opportunity to gain access to Geoff's spellbooks, but she was halted every time. Shino walked to her room and threw a Cd in her discman. She was listening to American Jazz, it was quite pleasant music and she enjoyed listening to the different styles that these pitiful humans played this wonderful music in. Shino smiled, she hadn't told anyone about her little secret, but she knew that it would come out soon enough. She got up and stood up and looked at herself in the mirror. Cold neon green eyes stared back at her from a face that she still didn't totally believe was hers. She knew she was beautiful, she wasn't vain or boastful about it, it was simply fact, but she knew that there was something inside her, something that wasn't human, that wasn't even of this world, it just needed time until it got free. At that time, she knew that her magic powers would awaken to their fullest extent. 


	10. Episode 10 A New Card in the Deck of Fat...

Episode #10 - A New Card in the Deck of Fate  
  
************ The Crystal Millennium ************  
  
Neo Queen Serenity rushed down the now abandoned halls of the Crystal Palace. She was the last person alive that had ties to the Silver Millennium, Geoff had seen to that, but it's wasn't Geoff's fault, it actually wasn't even Geoff who was doing this. Serenity had seen inside his mind when they had fought last, she knew his secret. She walked into a small, dark room. "Starslayer, are you here?" she asked the darkness. She felt the air around her move, Starslayer was here. "What do you wish of me, M'lady?" answered the darkness. "You are to go back in time and help the Sailor Senshi in their battle against Geoff and his children." "I understand M'lady, is their anything else?" "Yes, do not kill Geoff" "Pardon M'lady? Did you just say spare Geoff's life?" "Yes, It is not his fault that our world is in ruin" Before Starslayer could answer, Neo Queen Serenity sent him back into the past. "Ganbatte" she said quietly, wishing him good luck in the language of the Silver Millennium. "And goodbye to you" A gun was cocked and fired, severing the last link of the Silver Millennium from the Crystal Millennium. Geoff looked down at the smoking remains of Neo Queen Serenity. He had completed his quest, this world was now his.  
  
******** Now ********  
  
Hotaru sat at her desk, quietly writing while she waited for the teacher to show up. The door opened, and the teacher walked in, two students were trailing him by a few feet. "Greetings Class" "Greetings Hateshinashi-sensai" said the class in unison. "Class, this is Hikari Yomanshi and Robert Kane" The two students nodded to the class. Some of the students smiled, others nodded, and few even said a quiet hello. Hotaru studied the two new students, Hikari was tall and had short turquoise hair that was brushed to one side, and Robert was a little shorter than her, but had lank sandy blonde hair and sombre gray eyes. "Ms.Yomanshi, you may take a seat by Mr.Wilkinson, Mr.Kane, you may sit by Ms.Tomoe." Robert and Hikari went to their seats and sat down. Hotaru looked up from her paper and Robert smiled at her as he sat down and un-latched his case. Hotaru looked inside, it was a computer case with a printer. Robert smiled again and went to work. Hotaru looked up and began copying down the work on the blackboard. She heard the incessant tapping of Robert's keyboard as he typed the work in, he was amazing, all that Hotaru could hear was "tappataaptappatappat" as he flew through the work. He was finished in three quarters of an hour and then he handed in the work, neatly typed out with a title page and everything. Robert smiled at Hotaru again as he sat down. Hotaru blushed slightly, but she knew that his kind treatment would stop once he heard all the school gossip about her. She didn't dwell on the subject, instead she finished her work and handed it in. She sat back down and went back to the story she was writing. She looked over at Robert, he was engrossed in something on his computer, and she began to write. She had completed three pages by the time that the class let out. Hotaru got up and walked out right behind Robert, she was going to ask him to come and have lunch with her and her friends, but someone cut her off. The young lady cut right infront of her and "accidentally" tripped her, sending her crashing to the floor. Her papers went everywhere, and Robert was hauled away by the young lady. Hotaru got a good look at her as she was picking up the papers. It was one of her least favourite people in the entire school, Bobby-Jo Natira. She shot Hotaru a dirty look as she walked away with Robert. Hotaru shook her head. "Oh well.. Probably for the best anyways" she said to herself as she went back to picking up her papers. "And what exactly would that be?" asked a quiet male voice. Hotaru nearly jumped out of her skin! She jumped up with the papers in her hands and looked up, Robert was standing there. "Oh, Mr.Kane. I thought that you were with Ms.Natira" "You mean Bobbi-Jo?" he groaned slightly. "I'm apologise if she's a friend, but I can't stand vapid blondes any more than I can stand being in large crowds" Hotaru smiled, he certainly was polite. "Oh, she's not a friend of mine, but thankyou for the apology anyway" said Hotaru as she put her papers in order. "So, what've we got here, hm? Work in progress I assume?" He said with a small smile. "Uh. yeah, actually it is" "Mind if I read it?" he asked. "Uh, sure. it's not really done yet. only a few pages worth." "Hey, that's okay, I understand, your not the only writer around here" he said. She handed him the pages, and he handed her his case. She smiled slightly as he read. "You know, you could read some of my stuff on the computer if you want to" "You write?" "Why do you think I type so fast?" Hotaru smiled and opened the case. She clicked into his writing program and opened the first file. It was a story, only ten or fifteen pages long, but it was really good! It had a great storyline, the characters were well thought out and believable, but the best part was that the main character was a girl! "Ms.Tomoe?" he asked when she was finished. "Hm? Oh, yes Mr.Kane?" "I said that this is great start, I hope to read the whole thing when it's finished" "Why, thankyou!" she said. She had never been given a compliment about her writing by anyone except her father and certain friends. "So, did you like the story you read?" "Actually, yeah, it was great!" she said, smiling. He smiled at her and looked at the clock. "We've got about another forty-five minuets, wanna get some lunch?" "Uh.. sure!" she said happily. Robert proffered his arm, and she hesitantly took it. She and Robert walked out of the class and to the café. He ordered for both of them and sat the two plates down. He had gotten himself a turkey sandwich, and he had gotten her a salad with some ranch dressing. She looked at him for a second. "What?" he asked after taking a sip of his cola. "How'd you know I wanted a salad?" "I just guessed." he said, slightly embarrassed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" "HEY!! THERE HE IS!!" Hotaru turned around, Bobbi-Jo and her pack of friends had just entered the café. They made a beeline for the table Hotaru and Robert were sitting at. He looked at them icily. "Just what would you like?" he asked, his tone was polite enough, but there was an edge on it that was akin to anger. "Well, the girls and I wanted to ask you to come and sit with us," said Bobbi-Jo. "Thankyou, but no" said Robert, returning to his conversation with Hotaru. "Aw, come on! You really wanna sit with this freak?!" said one of Bobbi-Jo's friends. Robert looked at her with daggers in his eyes. "I'll chose whom I will sit with and whom I won't, thank you very much" he said, his tone slightly deeper, and simmering with anger. Bobbie- Jo looked at him. "Come on Robert!" she said, placing a hand on his shoulder. He looked at her. "Please remove your hand from my shoulder or I will be forced to do so myself" he said icily. Bobbi-Jo looked at him. "Well, I guess the Queen Freak needed a Pauper," said Bobbi-Jo. "I'll make that judgement for myself" said Robert. He smiled at Hotaru, picked up his sandwich, proffered his arm again, and left with Hotaru. Bobbie-Jo and her friends were left speechless. It was in the hall when Hotaru spoke again. "You really didn't have to do that, you know" "Do what?" "Stick up for me, I'm used to it" "Used to what?" asked Robert. "Being the school outcast" "I guess that makes two of us now, then" said Robert. Hotaru looked at him like he was nuts. "Hotaru, did it ever occur to you that I like your company better than that of those braying donkey's back there?" Hotaru looked at him for second and blinked a few times. "You really mean that, don't you?" she asked quietly. "Soitenly!" He said, throwing on a very bad Three Stooges accent. Hotaru smiled cheerfully, but a cloudy look nearly instantaneously took its place. She franticly opened her book bag and rummaged around inside it. "My papers!!" she said. "I'll get them, you stay right here, just yell if you need any help" he said with a smile. He rushed back into the café and went to the table they were sitting at. Bobbi-Jo and her friends were sitting there, and they were reading Hotaru's story. Robert walked over to them and tapped Bobbi-Jo on the shoulder. "I believe those belong to Ms.Tomoe, I would appreciate it if you gave them back with minimal hassle." Bobbi-Jo looked at him. The easy-going smile he had worn in class was replaced by an angry scowl and his gray eyes seemed to glow with rage. "I think you can go blow it out your-" "I would advise against angering me further, I have no qualms about striking a female" he said flatly. Bobbi-Jo looked at him, he was really angry now, his hands were clenched in tight fists and his feet were planted firmly. She knew that he was about to explode, so she smartly gathered the papers and gave them to him. "Thankyou, I know how hard it is for you to treat someone that isn't of your, ahem, social calibre with any type of respect. I'll be leaving now," said Robert, who then turned on his heel and stalked out of the café. Once he got to the door, he decided to give them a good show. He fired one of his hands out, and nearly took the door off its hinges. He walked back to Hotaru. "I believe these belong to you miss" he said, handing her the stack of papers. "I can't believe it! You got them back, and they're okay!" She said happily as she looked at the stack of papers. "What can I say? I've got a knack for dealing with morons" he said with a slight chuckle. Hotaru looked at him and smiled. "You know something, you've got a very pretty smile, you should show it off more often" said Robert. Hotaru looked at him. That was the first compliment anyone other than her father had said to her! "Why. uh... thankyou!" she said, slightly shocked. "I take it you've had a pretty rough time here, right?" Hotaru nodded. "Don't worry about it, I know how you feel" she looked at him. "Your kidding right?" "No. I was the school scape-goat until I moved here, so, I know exactly how you feel." "Oh. but." "Why was I the scape-goat? Well. I really don't know, or personally care. Those morons are half-way around the world now and can't bother me one iota!" he said with a chuckle. Hotaru smiled, she knew just by the way he talked about it that he wasn't lieing. She didn't know what she had done to make people not like her, but she didn't care any more. Robert and Hotaru walked outside and sat down at a bench and began to eat their lunch again. Once he finished his lunch, he opened his case and grabbed a Cd from a softcase inside the top of his computer case. He opened the computer's Cd drive and put it in. Light jazz came wafting out of the computer's speakers. "Cool music, what is it?" asked Hotaru. "It's Jazz, great isn't it?" Robert asked with a smile. "It's neat, I'll say that much" "I think I know something you might like" he said as he stopped the Cd and pulled out a black Cd. He put it in and pressed play. Fast paced music began to play, but it wasn't like the jazz, it was harder, but had the same "feel" to it. "What's this stuff called?" "It's Punk. Good stuff, eh?" Hotaru looked at him quizzically for a second. "What?" he asked. "Eh?" she said, trying to emulate him. "I guess I should' a warned you, I'm from Canada, I have a tendency to say "Eh" a lot." Hotaru nodded. "This punk music.. It's interesting. but I'd rather listen to that Jazz again." "Sure" said Robert, stopping the Cd and replacing the Jazz Cd. Robert and Hotaru talked until the lunch period ended and they went to their classes. They met again at the end of the day. "So, you doing anything after school?" asked Robert. "No, don't have any homework, why do you ask?" "Well, I was hoping that you could show me around, it is my first day here" he said. "Uh.. sure!" said Hotaru. They met after the final bell had rung. Hotaru and Robert walked off the school grounds and out into the city. They returned to Hotaru's home after a few hours. "Whew! I never knew this city was so packed!" said Robert. He had made a few purchases, and had even gotten Hotaru a jazz Cd. He looked at the place. "Nice place, you live here all alone?" he asked. "No, she doesn't" said a soft voice. Robert nearly jumped out of his skin! "Oh! Hello there! My name's Robert Kane, what's yours?" he said, proffering his hand. "Setsuna" she said with a flat edge on her voice. "Hello Setsuna, You would be." "Hotaru's Guardian" "Ah, well, I apologize for making her late, but she was being kind enough to show me around the city, as it is my first day living here" he said politely. "Well, just make sure it doesn't happen again, okay" Setsuna said. "Yes Mam" he said, with a little salute and a sarcastic smile. Setsuna smiled a little and rolled her eyes. "Well Hotaru, we shall have to do this again sometime, I guess I shall see you tomorrow, adieu" he said, taking her hand and lightly kissing it. Hotaru was to stunned to even stammer a reply. Robert walked away in silence and returned to his home. It was a spacious penthouse in the richer part of the city. He smiled as he walked in the door. The first day in this new school and he had already made a new friend. He hoped he wasn't to forward by kissing her hand when he left. He laid down on his bed and looked at the ceiling. There was a knock at the door. He was up like a flash and peered through the peephole. It was two young women, older than he was, but still young. One had long aquamarine hair and had an air of sophistication about her. The other was taller, and had short blond hair. He opened the door. "Yes, may I help you?" he asked politely. "Mr.Kane?" the shorter one asked. "That is I," he said. "May we come in?" "Uh, sure" he said, opening the door more and allowing them to enter. "So, what do you wish to talk to me about?" he asked the young women. "Hotaru Tomoe" answered the taller one. "Ah.. I take it you two are another of her Guardians?" "Yes, my name is Michiru Kaiou, and I would like to know-" "If my intentions for Hotaru are amiable, I assure you, I would never do anything to harm her in any way" he said, cutting her off. "Well. I see. Just how long have you know Hotaru for?" asked the taller one. "About seven hours total" "I see. can you please explain something to me?" "Sure" said Robert. "Why did you kiss her hand when you left?" "Uh. well. I. I just though it would be appropriate.. She and I hit it off so well. you see Ms.Kaiou. and Ms. Uh. I didn't catch your name." "Ten'ou, Haruka Ten'ou" she said. "Well, Ms Kaiou, Ms. Ten'ou. I'm not exactly what you would call a very popular person where I come from. and well.. I guess. I guess I was only trying to be friendly. I can totally understand if Hotaru doesn't want to see me again. I guess that kiss on the hand was a little to forward." he said, working himself up into a frenzy of emotion. "Firstly, calm down, secondly, call me Michiru, thirdly, we came here to, well, just to check you out" "I guess I failed, eh?" "No. though you should try and Hotaru home on time next time, okay." she stopped, she didn't know his first name. "Robert, Robert Jonathan Winter Kane" he said, proffering his hand. She took it and shook his hand lightly. "You play a instrument.something with a bow.. A cello. no. A fiddle. no. ah! It's a violin!" he said. "How'd you know?" she asked, astonished. "You've got calluses on you fingers that would suggest a musician, and you have a very light, but very firm handshake, which would imply you use you hands a lot. Just deductive reasoning, that, and the violin case by the door" he said with a crooked smile. Michiru looked over by the door, she had placed the violin down by the door, she didn't even realize she had done it. She smiled and nodded. "I can see that Hotaru will have a very good friend in you, Robert Jonathan Winter Kane" said Michiru with a smile. Robert looked a little pained when she said his full name. "What?" she asked. "It's nothing." said Robert. "Really?" "Well. I guess. I could tell you.. seeing as you are Hotaru's Guardian. the only other person that called me by my full name was. my mom" "What's wrong with tha." she understood the instant she looked around the apartment. "I'm so sorry" she said quietly. Robert shook his head. "Fogettaboutit" he said, a smile on his voice. Michiru smiled back and walked to the door, picking up her violin. "Oh, Hotaru told me to tell you that she had a wonderful time today, and she hopes that you did as well" she said as she left. "Thanks, I did, tell her that for me?" "Sure" said Michiru. Robert walked to the door and smiled as she left. He closed the door behind him and locked it. He pressed a small button on the door, flipping the nameplate from "Kane" to "Do Not Disturb" He laid down on his bed and stared at the ceiling. There was so much flying around his brain that he didn't even notice when he fell asleep. Michiru and Haruka walked out of the apartment building and got into their car. They sped off and began to talk when they reached the first red light. "He's okay," said Haruka. "Yeah, he's okay, got a lot on his mind though," said Michiru. "Whadda you mean?" "He lives alone up there" "Oh. I see" "That's what I thought. can you imagine? Alone at seventeen? I would've gone nuts if that happened to me" said Michiru. She knew that there was something different about Robert, an understanding quality that he had. "He seems to be a nice kid, but I'm gonna keep an eye on him, just in case" said Haruka. "He won't do anything unless Hotaru wants him to," said Michiru. "Your so sure?" "He's many things, insensitive isn't one of them though," said Michiru. "I sure hope so." said Haruka. They drove back home and Haruka parked the car in the garage. They walked inside. Hotaru was sitting on the couch watching T.v with Setsuna. Haruka and Michiru sat down and quietly waited for their show to end. Hotaru switched the T.v off and looked at Michiru. "What do you want to talk about?" she asked softly. "Well. Michiru and I went over to speak with your new friend," said Haruka. "Wh-why did you do that?" Hotaru stammered a little. "We were concerned. we just wanted to get to know him a little better," Michiru said comfortingly. "I see." said Hotaru. "He's quite a nice fellow, actually" said Haruka. "You like him?" Hotaru said. "He's actually quite pleasant and kind. but. well. just be careful around him, okay?" said Haruka. Hotaru looked at her uncertainly. "He's. he's a bit odd" said Michiru. Haruka nodded in agreement. Hotaru smiled a little. "Yeah, but that's what I like about him" she said with a smile. Haruka looked at her. "He had a chance to become friends with one of the most popular girls in the entire school, and he turned her down, just get to know me better," Hotaru said quietly. "He writes stories, draws, and has a great sense of humour. He's. he's a little different, I'll agree with you there, but he's cool." Michiru and Haruka nodded in agreement. Setsuna looked at them. "Was this the boy that I met at the door?" she asked. Hotaru nodded. "What was his name?" "Robert Jonathan Winter Kane" said Michiru. Setsuna nodded. 'He's definitely different, he's got a really weird energy. What if. what if he's one of Geoff's children?' Setsuna thought to herself. Hotaru smiled and walked to her room. "Oh, Hotaru" She stopped and turned around, looking at Michiru. "Yes?" "Robert told me to tell you that he had a wonderful time" Hotaru looked at her and smiled, thanking her. Rini would be getting home soon, and she wanted to tell her all about Robert. She sat down on her bed and thought as she waited. There was a soft knock on the door. "Yes?" "Mind if I come in?" it was Rini. "Sure! Come on in!" Hotaru said happily. Rini came in the door and sat down on the bed. "So, how was your day?" asked Rini. "It was great!" Hotaru said excitedly. She told Rini all about Robert in under five minuets. Rini looked at her and blinked a few times. "So, when's the wedding gonna be?" Rini joked. "Rini! I've only known the guy for a few hours!" Hotaru said in mock shock. "Well, you talked like you had known him for years" Rini said. "Oh, and look at this!" she said, holding up the Cd Robert had bought her. "'Harry Connick Jr.: Red Light, Blue Light'? What's this?" "Jazz" said Hotaru as she put the Cd in her discman. Soft music began to play as the Cd started. "So, it seems you really like this guy Hotaru. when you gonna ask him out?" said Rini. "Rini! You know I'd never have the nerve! But I do hope he asks me out. it would be nice to have a boyfriend. even for a little while." Hotaru said softly. They talked for another hour before Hotaru went to bed. 


	11. Episode 11 A New Friend, but at What Pri...

Episode #11 - A New Friend, but At What Price?  
  
"Hotaru!" She turned around to see Robert running at top speed down the hall. She smiled and waved. He skidded to a halt infront of her. "Robert!" she said as he stopped. He smiled at her and caught his breath. He was winded when he stopped, but he soon recovered and looked at her seriously. "Just how many Guardians do you have girl?" he asked with a sarcastic look on his face. "Just the three of them, there a little over-protective, you'll have to excuse them" "Hey, no problem, I understand completely" he said with a small smile. Hotaru looked at him, he was wearing a gray blazer with black dress pants and a black shirt with a red tie. He carried his computer case in his right hand, and had a chrome-plated cane in his left. "What's with the cane?" "Oh. just felt like taking one today, completes the suit you know!" he said with a crooked smile. Hotaru looked at him. "Your lieing" said Hotaru. "Uh. well." The bell rang, signalling that the students had five minuets to get to class. "Gotta go! See you in Third!!" he said, running off again. "That was weird." she said as she walked into her class. Hotaru blew through her first two classes and awaited Robert in her third period class, English Literature. She sat down and began to write as she waited for him to show up. He walked into the class, walking with the cane. He sat down beside her and looked at her for a second. "Before you say anything, I'm going to tell you everything at lunch" Robert said quietly. Hotaru looked at him. He sat down and opened his computer case. The sensai walked in and began the class. Hotaru copied the work down and then began to do the questions. Robert pulled out a pair of headphones and plugged them into his computer, turning on his Cd player and listening to music as he tore into the work. The bell rang and Hotaru and Robert walked out of the class. They quickly went to the café and then outside to one of the tables that were set up around the campus. "So Robert, what's with the cane?" "Other than the obvious. not much" Hotaru looked at him. "I'm not kidding! I really need this to walk!" "Then why didn't you have it yesterday?" "Because yesterday I had my knee brace on, okay?" Hotaru looked at him. "Sorry. I guess you would've found out about this sooner or later anyways. you see.well. my family. their sorta. dead." "What?" she said in quiet disbelief. "Yeah. terrible car crash. I was driving for the first time after I got my driver's licence and a semi-truck T-boned us. killed everyone. 'cept for me of course.." He said with quiet disdain. "You don't look like you've been in a car crash," said Hotaru, instantly regretting it. Robert took a deep breath in and let it out slowly. "I've got more scars on me than America has roads" he said quietly, rolling up his sleeve. Most of the arm was fine, but the underside was all shiny and puckered. "Third degree burns on my arms, doorpost through my lower abdomen, collapsed lung, shattered left knee. And I was the lucky one." Hotaru looked at him. He wasn't lieing at all. "Don't you have anyone left in you family?" she asked softly. "Nope, Grandfather and Grandmother on my Father's side died when I was seven, and my mother's parents died when I was thirteen. and my parents were only children." he said grimly. Hotaru placed his hand on top of his, he looked up at her, a single tear shining in his eye. "I understand. my mother. she died when I was very young." Robert smiled a little. "At least you know how it feels. but you weren't responsible for the death of your entire family." he said quietly. He groaned slightly and began to weep a little. Hotaru just held his hand. "It's okay, there in a better place," said Robert as he put his hand on his lap. "Hotaru. well. I guess I can say that I amazed that your still sitting here with me after I just told you that." "It wasn't your fault, the truck hit you-" "Yeah, because I wasn't watching where I was going." "So. you made one mistake-" "That one mistake took the rest of my family away from me! I should've been the one to die! It was my fault!" he said, tears freely falling down one side of his face. Hotaru looked at him, she knew how he felt. her mother had died giving birth to her. "It's not like you're the only one with problems like that you know" Hotaru said coldly. "How would you know?" "My mother died giving birth to me" she said quietly. Robert looked at her. "Two of a kind." said a male voice behind them. Robert stood up and looked at the man behind him. There were two of them, one looked to be a football player, and the other was just massive. "What do you two want?" asked Robert, wiping his eyes. "We heard about what you said to Bobbi-Jo-" Robert sighed and looked at the two of them "So she's sent the goon squad out after me, alright, fine, let's get this over with" he said as he walked off of the school grounds. The two guys followed Robert, he was smiling to himself. Robert stopped and turned around. "So, any ground rules?" The two guys looked at him. "Are we having a free-for-all, or do you want to actually keep your bones intact?" "No bone breaking, no shots below the belt" said the larger guy. "Fine with me" said Robert. Hotaru came running after them, standing between the two guys and Robert. "You will not hurt him!" she said. "Hotaru, move, it's a matter of honour now" said Robert, his tone stone cold and utterly devoid of emotion. Hotaru looked at him, his eyes were burning with rage and his fists were clenched tight. She stepped away from the men and Robert looked at them. "Whenever you're ready, Neanderthals" said Robert. The two guys charged at Robert, and he just stood there. The larger guy landed a punch right across Robert's jaw. "One" he said. The other decked him in the gut. "Two." The last guy kicked Robert in the small of the back. "Three" said Robert, springing into action. He snapped out his right hand, connecting with the larger guy, right in the forehead, then whipped it around and drove his elbow into the gut of the other guy "Three. two. one." said Robert, the two guys fell over in unison. Hotaru looked at him, he wasn't even hurt. "I guess I should' a told them I'm a black belt" Robert said as he walked over to Hotaru. She looked at him, he had a small smile on his face and a placid look on his face. Hotaru ran after him. "You okay?" "Yeah, uneducated jerks couldn't hit the broad side of a barn with a bazooka" Robert said. "About what I said before-" "It's okay. I just wanted you to know a little more about me," he said with a smile. Hotaru looked at him. "You sure your alright?" "I'm fine. they hit like little old women," He said with a chuckle. They walked back to their table and sat down. Robert put on a jazz Cd and they talked quietly until their lunch was over. "Well, I guess I'll see you after school" said Robert as he walked away. "Hey, wait up a second," said Hotaru. Robert stopped and turned around. Hotaru walked up to him and hugged him. He was stunned, but hugged her back lightly. "Uh. thank you." Robert said quietly as he stood there in stunned silence. Hotaru smiled at him and said "Better get moving, we've only got two minuets until class starts" "Uh-hun" he said in a daze as he walked slowly to his next class. Hotaru smiled at him and ran off to her next class. Robert was in a daze for the rest of the day. He did the work that was assigned, and then he just sat their, his eyes glassy as he thought about that hug, blinking every once in a while. Why had Hotaru hugged him? Did she really like him? He knew he liked her, but he didn't know if she liked him in the same way. Was she just hugging him to be a good friend and comforting him after what had gone on? So many questions, so little time to answer them all! He walked out of his class and went to his locker. Bobbi- Jo was waiting there for him. "Sorry about your little goon squad, I let them hit me three times, but they weren't up to the task" said Robert as he changed his books for his next class. "I know, and I'm sorry about what happened today, but." "Ms.Natira, I, to be totally frank, DO NOT GIVE A DAMN!" Robert said, raising his voice slightly. Bobbi-Jo looked at him. "What is your problem?" "You and your social levels," Robert said to her flatly. "To be truthful, I prefer the company of Ms.Tomoe to you and your trained poodles, so if you don't mind, please leave me alone!" he said, punctuating his statement by slamming his locker door closed. "I. I. I never! I try and be nice, and you chew me out! See if I ever talk to you again!" "That would be nice" Robert said. "ARGH!!" Bobbi-Jo nearly screamed as she stalked away from Robert, nearly knocking Hotaru over as she rounded the corner. "You can have that freak all to yourself!" Bobbi-Jo said to Hotaru as she stalked away. Hotaru looked at her for a second and then to Robert. Robert smiled and shrugged. She walked over to him and looked at him. "So, what exactly was that all about?" "Oh nothing, our illustrious friend was trying to get me to forget about you again, so I just laid it out on the table, clear as day for her to see" Hotaru looked at him. "You turned her down again?" "Yeah, I'd rather have one good friend than a bunch of trained poodles following me around and yammering in my ears for god-knows-how-long" said Robert, smiling at Hotaru. She smiled back. "I see your taking my advice" She looked at him quizzically. "Showing off that pretty smile of yours," He said with a warm smile. Hotaru blushed a little and smiled as she walked to her last class. Robert was happy, Hotaru was a true friend, maybe even more, but he couldn't ask her out, he had only known her for two days! He decided to wait for two weeks, then, if she was still interested, he would ask her out. He just hoped that she liked him the same way he liked her. He went to his last class and sat down. The sensai was drawing a prospective line drawing on the board. He knew what was coming. He got out his art book and sketching kit. The art class blew by, and he was soon finished his work. He exited the class and who would be waiting for him but Hotaru. "So, when exactly do I have to have you home by?" "Six" Robert looked at his watch, it was 3:30. "Fine with me!" he said as they walked out of the school. He flipped a small panel on his computer case and a small speaker was revealed. He cracked open the case and hit the play button. More Jazz came wafting out of the speakers as they walked around the city. It was quarter after four when they arrived at a mall. "Uhm.. Question, Hotaru" "Ask away" "You wanna catch a movie? My treat" Hotaru looked at him for a second.  
  
"Uh, sure!" she said. They walked to the cinema and Robert paid for their admission. They exited at 5:30. "That was a really good movie, don't you think so Robert?" "It was good, little loud though," he said. "I'll agree with you there" said Hotaru. Robert and Hotaru walked back to her place and he dropped her off. "Robert, wait a second," said Hotaru as she was entering the house. "Sure" he said as he was leaving. Hotaru walked forward and smiled at him, hugged him, then kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Thankyou for a wonderful time" she whispered into his ear as she went inside. Robert blinked a few times and smiled, then walked down the driveway. He felt like he was walking on air. Light as a feather! He had a serenely calm smile on his face and he was laughing slightly to himself. He was giddy! He was so happy that he was literally giddy! He got to his apartment and went up the elevator and entered his room. "WOHOO!!!!" He cried once the door had shut. "SHE LIKES ME!! SHE REALLY LIKES ME!!!" he said, nearly exploding with happiness. He laid down on the bed and looked up at the ceiling. He couldn't remember feeling this good since.. Well, since ever! He was still chuckling to himself as he drifted off to sleep. 


	12. Episode 12 The Rematch

Episode #12 - The Rematch  
  
Serena and her five friends were running down the main street of Jyuban, homing in on an erratic energy signature that could only be once being; Angron. Lita's eyes were burning with rage as they raced down the street. "Come on Amy, where is he!" said Lita, hardly containing the raw anger that was coursing through her veins. "Triangulating.. He should be one block north!" Lita was off like a bolt of lightning, the others hard-pressed to keep up with her. They found Angron, he was standing in the middle of the street, the four Outer Senshi battle with him already. Lita grabbed her henshin wand and cried "JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!!" Shimmering green energy exploded from the crystal on top of the wand and wreathed her in emerald energy. She was Sailor Jupiter. She charged into battle, firing lightning bolts at Angron. "Sailor Pluto!" cried Sailor Moon. Sailor Pluto turned and nodded at her then attacked Angron again with her Dead Scream. The attack bounced off his armour. "HAHAHAHA! YOU THINK THAT I WOULDN'T'VE COME WITHOUT BECOMING BETTER!! COME NOW SAIOR SENSHI!!! SHOW ME YOUR TRUE POWER!!!!" Angron roared as he attacked. Sailor Saturn looked at him with disdain in her eyes and quietly said "Death Ribbon Revolution!" Three massive ribbons of purple energy exploded from the blade of the Silence Glaive, heading straight at Angron. The attack was absorbed by Angron's armour. "WHAT THE!" Sailor Saturn cried as she looked on in astonishment. Her attack hadn't even chipped his armour. "I'M NOT THAT DUMB LADIES!! I KNOW THAT YOUR STRENGTH LIES IN YOUR POWERS, SO I HAVE TAKEN THE LIBERTY OF NULLIFYING THEM!!! COME NOW! BRING THE BATTLE TO ME, WHELPS!" Sailor Jupiter unsheathed her machete and charged at the monstrous beast. Sailor Moon looked at this beast that they were fighting, massively strong, able to breath fire, loose energy bolts from its fingers, it was hopeless. She raised the Spiral Moon Sceptre into the air and screamed "MOON SPIRAL HEART ACHE!!!" A massive crystal heart exploded from the sceptre and slammed into Angron, shattering around him and damaging him. "LITTLE BITCH!! THAT HURT!!!" He yelled as he took to the air. "NOW IT'S MY TURN!!! OMEGA BLAST!!!" Angron unleashed a massive attack, jets of fire exploding from his two mouths, electric energy blasting from his fingers. The Sailor Scouts were taken down, driven to their knees by the massive barrage. The bright orange fire cast scintillating shadows across the battlefeild, all ten of the Sailor Senshi were on the ground, quivering in pain. Sailor Venus looked up, a man was slowly walking towards the battlefeild, a massive gun in his hands. Black armour plating covered his head and lower face, his shoulders, lower arms and upper chest, as well as his legs and feet. There was a small silver four-pointed star over his heart and one of his eyes was glowing red. "Flak Shot" he said, the gun echoed his words, loading in a shell. The man levelled the gun upon Angron's wing and fired, shredding it, then repeated the process on the other wing. "That should take care of your flight capabilities, beast" said the man, a calm serenity in his voice. "LITTLE PEON!! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU FACE?!?!" "Yeah, a little genetic freak with a big chip on it's shoulder, you should' a been put down the instant they saw what you were!" Said the man, firing again with his gun. "TIME TO DIE, LITTLE HUMAN!!" cried Angron as he charged the man. The man coolly watched him and said "Pyro." The gun echoed him again, loading the shell. He pressed the trigger, white flames leapt from the barrel of the gun, coating Angron in white flame and driving him off. "I will make you a ultimatum, beast, you leave now, I let you live" "AND IF I DON'T, PUNY LITTLE MAN-THING" "You die, it's that simple" said the man, levelling the gun on Angron's chest. "Armour shredder" the gun echoed him. "The shell in the barrel now has been specifically designed to destroy armour, leave now, and I won't liquefy your guts," said the man, holding his ground firmly. Angron looked at him, breathed in, and unleashed his own fiery breath. The man leapt back and dropped his gun. Angron took the initiative and ran forward, crushing the gun underneath one of his massive feet. "Fine, now you die" The man grabbed two swords from behind him, they were curved outwards and had three spikes on the end. He charged Angron, his whirling blades creating a cage of steel around himself, and leapt at Angron, the swords chopping through armour and skin alike. Angron batted the little human off, and went to strike it down with his axe, but he was too nimble. The man lopped one of his heads off and buried the other blade deep into Angron's chest. He reefed the blade out, tearing out his still beating heart. "And now, I send you back to the hell that spawned you" said the man softly, bringing his other sword down upon the blasphemous heart of the beast. Before the sword could connect, one of Angron's tails lashed out and sent the man hurtling into a wall. Angron faded away, but his words could still be heard. "I'LL BE BACK, JUST YOU WAIT!!" The other sailor scouts brang themselves to their feet. They looked around for their saviour, but he was no-where to be seen. "Who was that guy?" asked Sailor Venus. "Don't know, but he left his gun behind" said Sailor Mars. Sailor Mercury walked over and scanned the gun. It was like nothing she had ever seen, made with ultra-high tech, almost too good to be from now. She picked the gun up as she de-transformed and walked over to the others with it. Even after having Angron stomp on the gun, it was relatively unharmed, only the outer casing was damaged. Amy ran her computer over it, scanning the machine. They all walked to a park and sat down, thinking about what had happened. Who was that man? Why did he help them, and where did he get this gun? Amy was scanning it, and she seemed to be stunned by it's technology level. "I don't understand it, how the hell could've he had all those different shells inside such a small clip?" Amy asked herself. "Easy, it's technomorphic," said a calm voice. The ten warriors looked around, they couldn't see anyone. "Up here ladies" said the voice. The same man who had helped them leapt down from a tree. Serena looked at him. His battle armour was a little dinged up, and it looked as if he was bleeding a little, but otherwise he looked fine. "I'll take my Magna-gun now, please" he said softly. Amy handed him the gun. "Who are you?" asked Lita. "Yeah, friend or foe?" said Raye. "I am a friend, but I cannot allow you to kill Geoff. I will help you stop him, but I will now allow you to kill him." Serena looked at him. "WHAT! How can you condone what that monster has done!?!"  
  
"I do not, but I have been ordered to not let Geoff be killed. It is that simple." "No it isn't! The bastard has killed Queen Serenity-" "Yes, I know, he has also killed Neo Queen Serenity as well" "How would you know that!?!" said Serena. "Ladies, my name is Starslayer, of the Crystal Millennium," he said, taking a bow as he did. "The CRYSTAL Millennium?" asked Rini. "Yes, the Crystal Millennium. Small Lady, I am sorry, but your mother sent me here before I could save her from Geoff." Rini looked at him, she was the last one left. the only person left that was from the Crystal Millennium. She looked at Starslayer hotly. "You lie!' she said angrily. "I do not, M'lady, I am sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but it has come to pass. The Queen is dead, and now Geoff presides over the Crystal Court. We have only one chance, stopping him here, in the past" Serena looked at him, he was only a young man, maybe eighteen at the most. "What are you?" she asked hesitantly. "The Royalties personal bodyguard and assassin" "But. isn't the Crystal Millennium a place of peace?" "Yes and no. Crystal Tokyo is peaceful, as is almost the entire world, but when the Royalty goes to one of the few hostile parts of the world, I accompany them, to keep them safe. I was there when you were born, Small Lady Usagi Serenity" He looked at Rini with flint cold eyes and nodded at her. "Ladies, I am at your disposal," said Starslayer, who then jumped up and disappeared into the foliage. Hotaru looked at him, the look in her eyes was far, far away. The warriors dispersed and went back to their respective homes. Hotaru and Rini quietly talked as they walked. "I. I just can't believe it... my mother. she's dead." "Well. not really. Serena's still alive. but I do know what you mean" "I know.it still doesn't seem to fit." "Think about it this way, we get rid of Geoff, no matter what that Starslayer person says, and your mom will be saved, just like all the rest" "Yeah. now we just hafta worry about Starslayer doing his job." said Rini. Hotaru placed a comforting hand on Rini's shoulder and smile a little. Rini looked at Hotaru, deep in though, like usual. "So. how's Robert?" Hotaru smiled as she began to talk. "He's fine. there's a lot more to him than I would've expected though." "Whadda you mean?" "Well. he. he sorta thinks that he's responsible for his family dieing, but I know it's not true. He's just blaming himself to make it seem better than it is." "How can blaming himself make it better?" "Well, would you rather just believe that your family was taken from you on some whim of fate, or that there was a reason behind it?" "I see." "But, other than that, he's great. he even treated me to a movie today!" Rini looked at her. "And?" "And what? He was a perfect gentleman, paid for my admission and snacks. even let me choose the movie" "You know what I mean" "Not a single touch" Rini looked at her funny. "You've got to be kidding" "Nope, didn't even take my hand. I think he's being cautious. we've only known each other for two days remember" "Yeah. that would be a small problem, hey, I've got a idea! Why don't you bring him to our table tomorrow?! Let all of us meet him!" "Well, I'll see what I can do. we usually sit alone" "Yeah, we've noticed, come and sit with us anyways, I know he'd understand" said Rini, looking at Hotaru pleadingly. "Maybe. I'll see what I can do" Hotaru reiterated. "So, Haruka tells me you made a move on him as he left" "You know I wouldn't have the nerve!" "Really? Then why'd you kiss him on the cheek?" "Ah. uh. well." Hotaru blushed slightly as she stammered. "I just thought that, well., I just wanted to! He's so nice, and he's turned Bobbi- Jo down twice now!" "He turned her down again? Why?" Hotaru looked at her. "You know what I meant" "Well, Bobbi-Jo had sent some of her large male friends after him, and Robert dispatched them with minimal effort, I might add, and then when Bobbi-Jo tried to apologize, he blew her off and told her to get lost, though he was a complete gentleman while he did it" "You had better scoop him up soon, or I'll hafta grab'im!" said Rini. "You better not! He's mine!" Hotaru said in mock anger. "Don't worry, he's yours" Rini said, holding up her hands in mock recognition. Hotaru smiled and walked home. They got home and went to bed. Little did they know that Starslayer had been trailing them, listening in upon there conversation. He leapt from tree to tree and watched them go inside their house. When he decided that they were safe and he left them and leapt back to his own home. He climbed in the window and disrobed, removing the armour plating and Kevlar bodysuit underneath it. He looked in the mirror, his lank blond hair hung in strands from his ponytail, and sad gray eyes stared back at him. "Well Robert, at least you know the truth now" he said to himself as he climbed into bed and went to sleep. 


	13. Episode 13 Friendship Blossom Bears Frui...

Episode #13 - Friendship Blossom Bears Fruit  
  
Rini walked into Juuban Senior High and went to her first class, History. She was thinking about Hotaru and Robert and what was going to happen between them. Rini had never seen Hotaru so totally head-over-heels for a guy before in her entire life. From what she had heard about Robert from Hotaru and the others, he seemed to be a kind and sensitive individual, but Rini had an uneasy feeling about meeting him today. She copied the work that was on the blackboard and was finished by the time the bell rang. She walked to her next class and sat down. Robert and Hotaru. It sounded right. Rini couldn't really concentrate on the work she was doing because of what she was thinking about, but she really didn't care, this was more important to her than the chemical abbreviation for hydrochloric acid. She idly wrote the work down and completed most of it, planning on doing the rest at home. She got up and felt a knot of apprehension bind around her stomach as she walked to the café. Rini bought her usual lunch, a bagel with cream cheese, a bottle of water, and a cup of jell-o with a swirl of whipped cream on top. She walked to her normal table and sat down, Serena, Raye, Lita, Mina and Sarah were already there. Rini looked at Sarah, today she had her hair down, and it was neon green. Rini smiled as she sat down. "Hey Guys!!" She said happily. "Hi Rini!" said Sarah, flipping her hair over her shoulder as she did. Rini had come to think of Sarah as a real friend in the past few weeks, she was kind and was always ready with a joke or two too lighten the mood. "So, we gonna meet this boyfriend of Hotaru's today?" asked Mina. "I sure hope so, he sounds pretty neat!" said Raye. "Yeah, I just hope he's not like the guys I've dated," said Lita. "Oh, I don't think he's all that bad" said Serena. Lita looked at her. "I asked Michiru about'im, he's nice, kind, sensitive, the type of guy you'd actually want to date," said Serena. "Somehow, I don't think Haruka and Michiru worry too much about dating guys," said Raye. Serena and Rini stifled a giggle and Mina looked at Raye funnily. Rini looked around, she hadn't seen Hotaru anywhere, and they had been talking for twenty minuets. Rini began to eat her bagel when, all of a sudden, the lights went out! "Guess who!" said a voice she didn't know. She thought for a moment, and then said "Robert?" The lights were flipped back on again. "Good Guess Ms. Tsukino" said a quiet male voice. She turned around, a pair of gray eyes stared back from within a shroud of messy blond hair. "Mr.Kane?" Rini asked. "The one and the same" he said as he allowed Hotaru to sit down. She placed her tray down and Robert schooched in beside her. He set his computer case down beside him and flipped out the speaker, pressing the play button as he did. Light jazz music began to play as they began to talk. "Well Hotaru, why don't you introduce me to the rest of your friends?" "Well, everybody, this is Robert, and Robert, this is Lita," she said, pointing to the girl sitting beside Robert, "And this is Mina," she said, pointing to the girl beside her, "And this is Raye," she said, pointing to the girl beside her, "and this is Serena," she said, "And this is Sarah, and you've already met Rini" Robert smiled and said hello quietly. "So Robert, how old're you?" asked Serena. "Seventeen. why?" Serena looked at him. "No reason." she said. They were all thinking the same thing, he was only seventeen? He looked like he could pass for twenty-three! "Soo. Hotaru tells me that Ms.Kino is quite proficient in the martial arts, am I right?" "Very" Lita said indifferently. "Well, would you mind if we sparred sometime? I would love to see if you could give me a real workout" "What belt level are you?" "Black belt in Tae Kwon Do, Karate, Jujitsu, brown belt equivalent in Capouela, and green belt in Tai Chi" Robert replied softy. Lita looked at him. "I'll sure give you a run for your money" she said assuredly. Serena looked at Robert and Hotaru. They seemed right together, his sandy blond hair and gray eyes complimented Hotaru's alabaster skin and near black hair. They were near the same height, though Robert stood about three or four inches taller than Hotaru did. They both had very similar personalities and were both soft spoken. Serena looked at them. "You know somethin' you two, you look pretty good together." Robert looked at Hotaru, Hotaru looked at Robert, they both turned a shade of red that was usually reserved for fire engines and smiled embarrassedly. Rini shot a look at Serena that was like ice. Raye pinched Serena lightly on the leg and whispered into her ear. "They're already nervous enough, shut your big trap!" "Sorry!" whispered Serena. Mina piped up. "So , Robert, Whadda you do for a hobby?" "Not much. play the piano. monkey around with my computer. write. draw. pretty boring stuff if you ask me, why?" "Just wondering" she said with a smile. Hotaru looked at Robert. "You never told me you played the Piano." "Well. not wanting to sound like a cliché, but, you never asked" Robert said with a laugh. Hotaru smiled a little. "Would you like to hear one of my songs?" he asked. Hotaru and everyone else looked at him. "Just whadda you have in that case, hm?" asked Sarah. "I do have recordings of my songs you know" Robert said. "I'd love to hear you play" said Raye. He opened his case and clicked into his media player, selecting a few tracks. "This should give you a good idea of how I play" He pushed the play button. Soft piano music began to waft from the speakers of the computer. Ten minuets had passed and only a few songs had gone by. "It's beautiful" said Raye, enthralled by the music. "Wow." said Mina. "It's not much, just something I threw together in a few hours a coupl'a days ago" Robert said softly. Raye looked at him, he wasn't lying or boasting, he was simply stating fact. "What?" asked Robert, the others were looking at him like his head was on backwards. "You 'Just threw it together'?" asked Sarah. "Well, this is the final draft. there were a few technical bugs to work out before I actually set down the tracks" Raye's jaw just about punched a hole in the concrete. "How much free time do you have on you hands?" "Few hours a day. why?" "How do you have more than half a hour to yourself with the workload you get with your classes?" "Uh. I don't mean to be rude here or anything, but I just do my work in class" They looked at Robert. This guy was smart, funny, played the piano, sensitive and was very polite. But the thing that set him apart was that he wasn't boastful about it. He just went about his daily routine. He smiled whenever Hotaru made a joke, laughed most of the time to. They could tell that they both liked each other a lot, but were too nervous around each other to admit it. Robert smiled inwardly, he knew that Hotaru liked him, but he would never dare ask a girl he had only known for three days to become his girlfriend, but still. it would be nice to have a girlfriend. even if it was for a little while. How could he ask her out! She hadn't even seen his apartment yet! He wanted everything to be just right when he asked Hotaru out. but he knew that it wouldn't happen very easily. it was a near impossibility! Robert smiled half-heartedly and bid the others adieu for a while, assuring them he would return. He walked around for a while, thinking to himself. What if Hotaru had changed her mind? What if he had taken too long and she had lost interest? Robert was mentally beating himself up while he walked. I know I'm not good enough for a woman like her, she's probably only tolerating me to be nice. should I ask her out? What if she says no? Christ's sake, she hasn't even seen my place yet, let alone really gotten to know me. Sure, were friends now, but what will happen if she finds out about me being Starslayer? I know that Sailor Saturn is married in Crystal Tokyo, and the man she is married to is very lucky indeed, but can I jeopardize the time line just to satisfy my romantic wishes? Could I actually do that? Never! Queen Serenity would kill me! That is if she's still alive when I return. this is so confusing. "Robert?" a small voice snapped him out of his dark reverie. He looked around, Hotaru was standing there, with his computer case. "What? Did I miss the bell?" he said as he came back to reality. "No, we've still got half a hour" "Good" he said with a forced smile. "You don't hafta smile just for me, you know" Hotaru said in a quiet voice. "Yeah, but I like to" Robert said, smiling again. Hotaru looked uncomfortable as she stood there, holding Robert's computer case. "Uhm. Robert?" "Yeah?" "Would you.. uhm. that is to say. I was wondering if. you would wanna. sorta. well. go out with me?" Robert looked at Hotaru, his jaw nearly punched a hole in the ground. He was too stunned to even stammer a reply. "Robert?" he blinked a few times. "Earth to Robert!" she said, snapping her fingers beside his ear. "H-H-Hotaru. I. I would love to!" he said, grasping her in a tight hug. She smiled as she put her arms around him. Serena and the others peeked at them from within the bushes they were hiding in. "Well, looks like it's a yes" said Mina. "Really, what gave that one away Sherlock?" Lita said. "Knock it off you two!" Raye whispered loudly. They were all very interested in what was going to happen next. "Hey, Hotaru" "Yes?" she answered softly. "Would you, well. wanna see my place tonight?" "Sure!" Robert smiled again and hugged the small girl even tighter. She responded in kind. They were off in a world of their own. "Hey there lovebirds" said an icy voice. Robert looked up. It was Bobbi-Jo. "What do you want??" he asked with an angry edge on his voice. "Just came by to tell you that the bell rang ten minuets ago." "Your point? I think we can afford to miss one period, right?" he said, looking at Hotaru with a smile. She nodded and rested her head on his shoulder. "Fine, just don't blame me when your parents tear a strip off'a you for skipping classes today." "Whatever" Hotaru said wistfully. Bobbi-Jo shrugged her shoulders and walked away. "If only she knew the truth" said Robert. "Yeah, if only" Hotaru didn't care about school right at this moment, she was with a man that she was almost certain truly cared for her, and she knew that she truly cared for him. Robert looked at this goddess that had chosen him. he was still in awe of her. Now he had two duties being Starslayer, protecting the future, and protecting Hotaru. Nothing would stop him in either duty either. He looked at Hotaru, her eyes closed as she rested her head upon his shoulder. Her black hair almost glowing purple in the sun, her skin like alabaster, her lips like two soft rose petals. How he wanted to kiss her, but he wouldn't do that, not yet. He simply held her close and was truly happy for the first time in a very long time.  
  
************ Tekhed ************  
  
Shino sat on her bed, reading a magazine. Her father had excused her today to catch up on her studies, but she really didn't need to. What she wanted to do was talk with her father for a few minuets. He was always ready with an encouraging word or a hug, but he was very hard to talk with, but that was because he was so busy. She got up and sat down at her desk, putting on a pair of reading glasses. "Damnable things, I hate wearing these stupid glasses. but I really don't wanna go blind" she muttered to herself. She perused her Advanced Calculus book and did the work that her father had assigned her to do. After twenty minuets, she was done. "Stupid humans. don't even know half of what they write about." Shino stood up and walked to her sound system, she placed a Cd in the player and pressed the play button. Soft jazz came wafting from the surround sound speakers. She danced to the music, moving across the floor fluidly with the music, the movements of her body in synch with the music, she moved with the fluidity of water. Shino smiled, she truly enjoyed dancing, it was one of the few things that she really liked doing, that, and training with her father. She knew that her father considered dancing a frivolous pastime, but to Shino it was more than that, it was a really good workout and she enjoyed the way it made her feel to dance. The Cd ended and Shino sat down, panting slightly from the intense dancing she had just done. After she had caught her breath she put another Cd on and logged onto the Internet. She surfed around for a while and ended up at the NASA website. There was some huge to-do about something new that had been discovered. She read the newly posted information.  
  
".And as of 10:58 last evening, our Solar System has now been confirmed with a Tenth planet, given the name Vega, it has three satellites and has a size near that of Saturn. Preliminary reports show that the planet has been struck repeatedly with asteroids and meteors, and has lost all atmosphere. While this planet is significant in the fact that we now have a new planet to explore, it seems that there will be no significant findings about this planet as of yet."  
  
Shino logged off the Internet and walked to the training hall. She walked inside, directly to her father. "Papa?" "Yes, daughter of mine?" "I have news for you" "Really?" said Geoff, parrying a strike from Zigokuno's sword, then attacking him with a quick stab from his halberd. Zigokuno bowed to his father, Geoff did likewise, and then he turned to face his daughter. "So, what is this news?" "They have discovered a Tenth planet on the fringe of the solar system, just past Pluto. They called it Vega" "Well. They discovered. the tenth planet? Took them long enough. though. it's not called Vega. it's called Kyron" Geoff said quietly, as if he was thinking about something else. "Papa? Are you Okay?" asked Shino, putting a hand on his lower arm. "Hm? Oh. I'm fine. yes, the tenth planet. Well. things are certainly getting interesting" Geoff said as he walked to his office. He sat down at his desk and looked at a small replica of the solar system. Kyron was already on the replica, though it was coloured like earth, massive continents and huge oceans dominated the surface, massive mountain ranges running through the continents. "My. home." Geoff said quietly. It was as if a floodgate had been opened inside his mind, he remembered everything. He was the crown prince of Kyron, the only child of the Kyronese Royalty. He had been brought to the moon when his parents had learned of a massive meteor heading towards Kyron. Most of the planet's populace had evacuated to its sister planet, Charon. The royalty had stayed behind with their most powerful wizards and sorcereresses to try and deflect the meteor away from Kyron. It didn't work. Although they had succeeded in moving the massive meteor, it wasn't enough. The meteor had impacted through Kyron and took a massive piece of it out, disrupting the eco systems and instantly killing everyone on the planet surface. The meteor continued on it's path of destruction, missing all the others planets, but impacting solidly against Charon, creating the asteroid field. Kyron held its path in the cosmos, as did the asteroid field; they were synchronous. Geoff remembered being told that he was now the King of Kyron, and was declared a ward of the Moon Kingdom by Queen Serenity. It was then that his training had begun to become the Solar Senshi for this System. "My. mother. my father. my. friends. all of them. dead. no. it can't be. Why does this have to happen. why was I sent away. my entire family. dust in space? I am the only one left now! Just another thing to make the Sailor Senshi pay for" He said, clenching his fist so hard that his fingernails pierced his skin, making him bleed slightly. Black ichor dribbled down his clenched fists. "They will pay. I will make them all pay!" Geoff said, his voice low and growling, his eyes glowing with red energy. 


	14. Episode 14 Detour on Memory Lane

Episode #14 - Detour on Memory Lane  
  
Classes had just let out and Robert was walking hand in hand with Hotaru. He was wearing a big, silly grin and was very, very happy. This gorgeous young woman had chosen him! He was turning back flips of joy in his mind. Hotaru looked at Robert, a big smile on his face. They walked in complete silence, content in their company. They soon arrived at Robert's apartment, Hotaru looked up at the building. "You live here?" "Yep. only place I could afford" he said with a joking smile. "I'm so sure." Hotaru said sarcastically. "Well, let's go on up" he said, putting his key in the lock and allowing Hotaru to enter the building first. They walked to the elevator and Robert pressed the button for his floor. He put his arm around Hotaru's shoulders and held her hand with the other. The elevator soon stopped on their floor and they got off and went to Robert's apartment. The place was sparsely decorated, only a few pictures here and there. His bed was in one corner, along with his T.v and dresser. The kitchen was off to one side, and the table was set for one. Hotaru walked around for a few minuets. "Nice place" "Well. it's not bad. not great though. just good" Hotaru smiled at his little joke. Hotaru sat down on his bed and Robert sat down on a small footstool. They were nervous, but not as bad as they had been before. "Uhm. you wanna watch some T.v?" "Sure." Robert fished the clicker out from beneath his bed and flipped on the T.v, then handed it to her. "You're the guest, you choose first." Hotaru looked at him, blinked a few times, then took the clicker, changing the channel. There wasn't anything on really, so she handed the clicker back to Robert. "Whole lotta nothin' on, eh?" Hotaru smiled, agreeing with Robert with a shake of her head. "Soo. what's new with you?" "Not much." "Any homework I could help you with?" "Not really. there's maybe ten or twenty minuets of English work to be done, but that's about it." "Cool. so, you like the place?" "Yeah, it's nice. cosy." "I guess, it's nice of you to say" said Robert as he took her hand. "Would you like something to eat" asked Robert. "Sure! Whadda you got?" Hotaru said, she was actually quite hungry now that she thought about it. Robert got up from his bed and went to the kitchen, grabbing a few small plates of food. He set a second place at the table and called Hotaru over. "I figured that since you were kind enough to accompany me to my humble abode, it was the least I could do to serve you a meal" he said with a smile. He rushed over to her and pulled her seat out, then pushed it back in for her as she sat down, then took a seat himself. Their meal consisted of pizza, coke and reheated take-out. "It may not be the most nutritious, but it's good" Said Robert, finishing his third slice of pizza. Hotaru nodded as she chewed on an eggroll. She took a sip of coke and swallowed her mouthful, then looked at Robert. "Robert?" "Yes?" "Just how can you afford to live in such a huge place? I'm not being rude or anything, I'm just curious" Robert gave her a crooked smile and looked at her. "Ah, the miracle that is my inheritance" "Really? I would've figured that. you being so young. that you wouldn't be able to touch it" "Well, just call it extenuating circumstances" "So. if you don't mind me asking-" "Two point five billion" "Two point five million?! Wow!!" "Hotaru, I said Billion, with a B" Hotaru's jaw nearly hit the table. "B-b-b-billion! Two and a Half Billion dollars! What kind of insurance did they have?!" "Well, I got five hundred thousand dollars from the insurance company, then another seven million from the trucking company I sued for mental anguish and medical bills, and well, I just invested it right and got lucky" Robert said, his lips curved in a mischievous smile. "Wow. you're. you're loaded! You'd never worry about money again!" "I don't, money is about the last thing on my list of worries." Hotaru looked at him with a sly grin. "And what would be first on that list, hm?" "You" Hotaru looked at him. "I'm not kidding here! I worry about you constantly! I don't wanna get up one morning and have Ms.Tsukino tell me that a car hit you or something! It scares me when I think about what could happen." "It's okay, you don't need to" Hotaru said with a smile. What she had suspected in the first place was now almost a certainty, he truly did care about her. She got up and sat down beside Robert, resting her head on his shoulder. "Hey, come 'ere a second, would'ja?" he said as he got up. He walked to a small room off to one side. It was a closet. Besides the normal things in there, Hotaru saw a small box, about the size of a jewellery box. Robert opened it and pulled out a lovely brooch, ornamented with gold and what seemed to be diamonds and lapis lazuli. "It's beautiful." Hotaru said softly. "It is a pale comparison to your beauty though," Robert said quietly. Hotaru blushed slightly as Robert turned around and pinned it on her uniform. "For me?" "For you, your the only one that I would allow to even see it, let alone wear it, I trust you, Hotaru" "What do you mean?" Robert looked at her strangely. "I mean, why would I be the only person that you would let see this?" "Well. you're the only person I told about my family." Hotaru understood. "It was my sisters." he said softly. "Robert. thankyou." Hotaru said with a smile. Robert hugged her tightly, holding her close. Hotaru hugged him back, smiling as she did. He ran a hand up her back, around her ear, and under her jaw. He lifted her head slightly, so he was looking directly into her eyes. "Hotaru" "Yes?" "I think I love you," He said, kissing her lightly. Hotaru was shocked, no one except her father had ever said that word to her before, and definitely not like that! She hugged Robert tightly, never wanting to let him go. Robert broke the kiss lightly, looking into her eyes. She peered deep into his eyes, seeing that he wasn't lieing at all, he truly did love her! "Oh, Robert!" she said, hugging him even tighter. "Hotaru. my lovely angel." Hotaru flinched in his arms. "Don't call me that." she said, a sour tone in her voice. "What?" "Don't call me an angel, I don't deserve the title." "To me, you do" "Yeah. but you don't know. what happened. before." "Hotaru?" "I have to go now!" she said, nearly yelling, tearing herself from his grasp and running out the door, getting in an elevator before he could even stammer a word in reply. "Ho.ta.ru?" Robert said, his voice just barely above a whisper. Had he done something wrong? All he had said was that he thought of her like an angel. It was then that Robert nearly took his own head off! "How could I be so stupid as to not remember that!!" He said aloud. The memory pushed its way into his mind, even though he would never want to even think about it again. Hotaru, his angel of light, was once the Silent Angel of Pharaoh Ninety, destroyer of galaxies. He remembered now, she had been possessed by an entity called Mistress Nine after Hotaru had been accidentally killed in an explosion at her father's lab. Robert shook with self-disgust, how could've he been so callus and uncaring! That one word! How he would rue the day he said that one word! "I've got to find her and apologise!! Now!!" Robert started for the door, then stopped and turned around. "There's an easier way that footin' it around this overcrowded city" he said as he walked back inside, shutting the door behind him. He reached inside the same closet and grabbed a small silver star. He gripped it tightly and it began to glow, covering him in a translucent silver liquid that solidified and then melted away, leaving him dressed in his Starslayer uniform. "I must find her and apologise!" he said as he leapt out the window. It was not too long before he found her, sitting in a park, underneath a massive old oak tree. She was sitting on a bench and she was still crying. Robert looked around, no one was anywhere in sight. He slipped down the tree and walked towards Hotaru slowly. He stepped on a small twig, snapping it, and Hotaru looked up, and saw Starslayer standing there. "Why are you here?" she asked. "I came to find you," he said. "Why?" "Well. come with me and I'll tell you" he said. Hotaru got up and walked towards him. "So, what exactly are you doing here" "As I said, looking for you" "So, you gonna tell me why?" "Uh... well. I guess you were gonna find out sooner or later," Starslayer looked around, a small alley was nearby. "Walk with me a second" he said as he walked towards the alley. Hotaru followed him, still to jumbled inside to think straight. Starslayer looked about, nobody was around. He turned around and looked at Hotaru. "Hotaru Tomoe. I wish to apologise for what I said to you earlier" "What, about how you wouldn't let us kill Geoff?" "No. I guess it's easier if I show you" he said, reaching up and removing his mask. His blond hair fell across his face, obscuring it. Hotaru tentatively reached up and brushed a few strands away. "Robert? What-the-hell?" she said looking at him in disbelief "Yeah. it's me Hotaru. I guess I should'a told you sooner." "But. but how?" "I was sent here to help you defeat Geoff, but we can't kill him. and I know that I am stuck here in the past." "Then why the hell are you even here? Why did you choose me!" "I didn't remember who you were until a few minuets ago" Robert said. "What do you mean?" "I mean that. well. I've sorta got. parts of my memory missing. because of the trip back. Neo Queen Serenity was killed just after she sent me back. it disrupted the spell. But believe me. I never once lied to you, not once. well, except for yesterday with the cane" Hotaru smiled slightly, but her eyes were cloudy, as if she were thinking about something else. "Hotaru?" "So, you. know who I am?" "Yes. and I remember who you. were too. I should've never said that, I'm. I'm so sorry" Hotaru looked at him, should she hate him for lieing to her, or should she love him for apologising to her? She was confused, too confused to even think straight. "Come on, I'll take you home" Hotaru looked at him, his eyes were nearly pleading with her, begging her to forgive him. "Thanks" she said softy. Robert grabbed her around the waist and then shifted her around so he had one arm under her shoulders and another under her knees. "Hang on, this could get bumpy!" he said, and she put her arms around his neck. Robert crouched down and leapt upwards, clearing the building and took off at an astounding speed. Hotaru looked around, he was running so fast that the scenery was blurring faster than when she went driving with Haruka! "So, this is how you got rid of those two morons" "Yep, they didn't even see me coming" he said with a smile. Robert bounded from rooftop to rooftop, then from tree to tree when they had run out of roofs. Robert stopped and jumped back down to the forest floor, setting Hotaru down lightly. She looked around, she was near her home, but nowhere near enough to make it back under curfew. "Why did you stop here?" "We're already late, might as well make it for a good reason." Hotaru looked at her watch, it was seven thirty! "How long were you carrying me?!" "Just under half an hour" Hotaru looked over her shoulder, the sun was setting in the distance. "I figured they wouldn't bitch at you quite as much if I told them we had stopped to watch the sun set" Hotaru looked at Robert, he really did love her. She took his hand and then rested her head on his shoulder and she could literally feel the tension drain out of him, every muscle in his body relaxed. He put his arm around her shoulders and held her close. "Hotaru. I really am sorry, about calling you. that. I guess I wasn't thinking" "No. that's okay. it's just. I've never really forgiven myself for what happened while I was possessed. it scared me when you called me that, that's all" "Then I'll never do it again," he said in a quiet voice, kissing the top of her head lightly. Hotaru turned her body towards him, embracing him tenderly, he took her into his arms and looked at her. "Never, ever scare me like that again," said Robert, holding her tightly. "You were scared?" "Yes, I was scared. I though I had lost you forever. I. I couldn't deal with that." he said, a small tear falling down his cheek. Hotaru looked up at him, he really did care for her. Robert looked at her, she was so beautiful. and yet so deadly. The Sailor Soldier of Destruction and Creation, Sailor Saturn! He knew. he knew that he would be happy, at least until her future husband came along. "I will stay with you until the end of eternity, if you so wish it" Robert said quietly. Hotaru placed a hand on his cheek, wiping away the tears, and looked into his eyes. He was telling the truth. She leaned upwards and kissed him passionately. Robert hugged her tightly, never wanting to let her go, but he knew that if he didn't have her home soon, he would be a dead man, Ms.Ten'ou would most likely see to that. Though he regretted to, he broke the kiss. "I'd better get you home" he said, a smile on his face. "Yeah, Haruka's gonna shred me limb from limb!" "I think I can take most of the flak, especially dressed like this," He said, knocking on the black armour that covered his body. He picked Hotaru up again and leapt into the air once, landing at the front door of her home. Robert rang the bell. He instantly heard three people get up and storm towards the door. "Better get back, this could get ugly" Robert said, lightly pushing Hotaru behind him a little. The door was flung open, Haruka standing there, her fists balled up tightly. "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU TWO SO GODDAMNED LATE!!!" Haruka yelled at Robert. "Whoa there girl!! Don't bite the head off before it gets a chance to explain!" Said Robert, holding up his hands in defence. "You've got three minuets," Haruka growled at him. "Uh, well, you see, uh, we had gone back to my apartment and had dinner together, then, uh, on the way back, we, uh, stopped to watch the sunset together. and we, uh, sorta lost track of the time." Robert said meekly. Haruka looked at Hotaru, she was cowering behind Robert, who was dressed in the weirdest get-up she ever had seen. "So your telling me you took Hotaru to your place, had dinner, then when you walked her back here, you stopped to watch the sunset and lost track of time? DO YOU THINK I'M A TOTAL IDIOT!!" "No, Ms.Ten'ou, I do not, but I do think you are jumping to conclusions!" Robert said, looking at Haruka now, his eyes now bright. "Hotaru, get inside, NOW!" Haruka growled. "Better do as papa bear says, I don't wanna see you get mauled" Robert said, looking at Hotaru. She nodded and scampered inside. "WHAT WAS THAT YOU BILIGERENT LITTLE-!!"  
  
"You heard me, and I promise you, if there is even ONE bruise on Hotaru tomorrow, I'll come back here and pay it back a hundred fold, and that's no idle threat!!" Robert said, his fists were now balled up tightly. Robert remembered Sailor Uranus from the Crystal Millennium, he didn't like her much then either. "What's with the get-up kid, going to some sci-fi convention or something?" "Actually, it came with my job" he said with a crooked smile. He watched as the realization dawned across each of their faces. "What the hell? YOUR Starslayer?" said Setsuna. "Yeah, so?" "Then you know who we are?!" "Yeah, and I see that a few centuries doesn't make much difference in the attitudes in people" "Why you belligerent little-" "I only treat people the way they treat me," Robert said in a dead cold tone of voice. Michiru walked forward, looking at him. "I just hope you know what you've gotten yourself into," she said quietly, taking Haruka by the arm and leading her inside. Robert looked at Setsuna. "I'm really sorry about what happened. Hotaru and I. we sorta had a little fight" he said sheepishly, and then he stuffed his hands in his pockets and began to walk away. Setsuna looked at him. "I hope you can deal with Haruka, she already doesn't like you much" "The feeling's mutual" Robert said, walking away. Setsuna looked at this young man. That was why his energy felt so strange, it was because he was from the future. That certainly explained a lot, but it didn't explain why Setsuna felt un-easy around him.  
  
"Probably just my maternal instincts kicking in" She said as she shook her head and walked inside.  
  
Hotaru looked out her window, watching Robert leave. She wasn't shocked by the revelation of finding out that Robert was Starslayer, but it seemed to fit him. But what had he meant by "stuck here in the past"? Couldn't Neo Queen Serenity call him back after they had defeated Geoff? Hotaru sat down on her bed and began to reason it out. If they defeated Geoff, that would mean that Neo Queen Serenity would be saved, then she would be able to bring Starslayer back to the future. It was then the meaning of Robert's statement slammed into her brain. If they stopped Geoff now, then he wouldn't be attacking in the Future, and if he wasn't attacking in the future, then there was no need for Robert to be called back from the past, because he would've never been sent back, so, in effect, he was trapped in this time until he died! This saddened Hotaru, but she was also happy, in a way. Since Robert wouldn't be called back, they would never have to separate! This was a good thing in Hotaru's books. She walked to her desk and did her homework, then began to read. It was ten o'clock by the time she was finished, she was surprised that Haruka hadn't come up to her room and torn a strip off her a mile wide, but Hotaru figured that Haruka was just saving it for the morning or something. Hotaru put the book down changed into her bedclothes and slipped into bed. She felt something poke her in the arm when she rolled over, she grabbed it and flipped on the light to look at it. It was a small silver four-pointed star. It glowed slightly, and a small jewel in the centre glowed with bright light. It projected a holographic picture if Robert. "If you ever need me, Hotaru, just grip this star tightly and think about me, and I'll be there," said the hologram. "Don't worry, I will" Hotaru said quietly as she placed the star on her nightstand and rolled over, going to sleep.  
  
Robert had been walking for hours; he was deep in thought as usual. "If I forgot about Hotaru being the Silent Angel, what else have I forgotten?" Robert strained his memory, but nothing else surfaced. He knew one thing, Kyron-sama would be very disappointed in him. He still remembered her as far back as he could. The one person who understood him better than anyone else, the one person he trusted before he met Hotaru, the person who had trained him in the way of the warrior. Sailor Kyron, the Solar Senshi of the Sol system. Robert was her protégé, but was used to being the royal bodyguard. He hadn't made much time for Kyron-sama before he had left, but he still remembered what she looked like. Tall, thin, deep green eyes, but it was her hair that he really remembered. She had it done up in five braided odango on each side of her head, two of each a different colour, the first two were a dark blond, the second purple-black, the third a deep blue, the fourth nearly white blond, and the last deep chestnut brown. Each was long enough to stretch to the ground, and always impeccably clean and kept in the utmost care, never a hair out of place, never a wrong coloured strand in the wrong braid. Robert had been trained ever since he had learned to walk, and was left in Sailor Kyron's care after his family had been killed. He hadn't lied about that either, he still couldn't figure out how it happened, one minuet he was driving down the street, the next he was in excruciating pain and his family was dead. Kyron-sama was the one that he pulled him out and had gotten him to a hospital before he went into shock. He had been declared a ward of the kingdom by Neo Queen Serenity, and had been adopted by Kyron-sama. Robert smiled, he knew that Sailor Kyron always knew that he was destined for this, but he didn't know how, probably just one of her many powers. That was the thing about being a Solar Senshi, she had amazing powers, control over time and space, even had limited telepathy and telekinetic powers. Robert knew that he would need to become stronger if he was to fill her place, or at least until she came along. Sailor Kyron hadn't been found until just after Geoff had started his very first series of attacks on Crystal Tokyo. Robert still had a few aces up his sleeve before he had to give up. He arrived at his apartment a few minuets later and went inside. He sat on his bed, his eyes far away, deep in thought. He didn't even care that he was stuck here in this place and time, he rather liked it. He wasn't away all the time, protecting the King and Queen on one of their many excursions. The so-called school that he went to was boring, but it filled his time at least. This time wasn't so bad, and since he was stuck here, he might as well get used to it. Robert pitched off his uniform, which shimmered away into nothingness, and then changed and went to bed. 


	15. Episode 15 Sailor Kyron, Who Are You?

Episode #15 - Sailor Kyron, Who Are You?  
  
Geoff sat in his bedroom, the dark lighting and black satin giving the place an eerie feeling to it. Geoff was alone in the spacious bed, alone but for his thoughts. The tenth planet had been discovered again, Geoff knew that he would have to be on the lookout, the Solar Senshi would be arriving soon. He smiled, that was to be his post, the Solar Senshi of the Sol system. The great powers that came with the post drastically outweighed the seclusion and numerous battles. Geoff knew that if he could seduce this new warrior to his side, then he would have a distinct tactical advantage over the Sailor Senshi, but it was next to impossible to determine who would be chosen as the Solar Senshi. Geoff thought on this a while, but no solution came to him. He was thinking deeply when he heard a light knocking at his door. "Enter" said Geoff. He looked up to see his lovely daughter, Shino, standing in the doorway. "Ah, Shino, please, come in, come in" "Papa, mind if I chew your ear for a few minuets?" "Sure, come on, sit down, so what's the problem?" "Well. it's just that. I dunno. I feel like you've got more on you mind than just us." "Uh." Geoff was stopped cold by his daughter's frankness. "Papa?" "Well, you see, Shino my dear, with the news that Kyron has been found, this also means that there will be a new Sailor Soldier to contend with. He or she is the ultimate Sailor Soldier, with amazing powers and abilities that would even make me think twice before smiting them. This is because they are, quite literally, a one-person army. They have the power inside them to destroy whole planets and then remake them in the blink of an eye. The Solar Senshi has never been needed before, and I was the only person with ties to Kyron before it was destroyed, so I have no idea how a Solar Senshi could be called upon, but I know that it will happen, some how." Shino looked at her father. "Did you say He or She?" "Yes, the position of a Solar Sailor Soldier isn't obtainable only by females, males can become one as well, but it has only happened once before" Shino nodded, satisfied with his answer. "Oh, by the way, you may want to step up Akumano's training in his energy attacks, he seems to disregard them and, no pun intended, go straight for the jugular" she said as she was leaving. "He will learn in time, it's just his way. I can already tell that there is great power within that boy, just waiting for the day for him to tap into it, that's when he'll realize just how much of a powerhouse he really is." said Geoff, his voice trailing off. "Well now daughter of mine, considering that it is twenty to three in the morning, I think that we both should be getting to bed, agreed?" "Agreed papa, I shall see you in the morning" "Goodnight Shino" "Goodnight Papa" Shino walked out of the room and went back to hers, sitting down on the bed and thinking to herself. If she didn't know any better, she would think that her father was scared of this so-called one person army, but that couldn't be so! Geoff, her father, the most powerful sorcerer and one of the most powerful beings in this entire galaxy, he just couldn't be scared, why would something as trivial as a new Sailor Senshi scare him? Shino sat in the darkness and thought about this for a long time.  
  
***********  
  
Serena walked down the street, thinking. Luna and Artemis had concluded that the massive headache that they had all endured was caused by a massive psychic backlash, and that it somehow was connected to them. Serena didn't listen to their entire explanation, Quantum Physics and Mechanics were never her forte and she really didn't understand all the jargon they used when they started talking about that stuff. She usually waited for Amy to translate it later on, but today Amy had mysteriously left early, not giving any explanation for why she left. Serena had enquired about Hotaru's absence at the meeting, but had only gotten cryptic answers about Hotaru and her curfew. Serena didn't care though, she was to pre-occupied with the news of the Tenth planet. The scientists at NASA had called it Vega, but she knew better. It was called Kyron. Serena remembered little about that planet, but she did remember that it was the Mental Institution and Penal Colony of the Silver Millennium, but that was about it. Darien was walking beside Serena, his arm around her shoulders. "Serena?" Darien asked quietly. "Hm? What?" "Nothing, just looked like you were caught in your own mind" "No. just thinking. Since there's this new planet. doesn't that mean theirs gonna be a new Senshi?" "Most likely. but I don't know if that would be the case" "Why?" "Well. I've been reading up about this new planet, it's been pummelled into a desiccated husk of a planet, there's even a huge chunk missing from it's eastern continent, like it's been ripped out or something" Serena looked at Darien. "So?" "So. if the planet's that messed up, I don't know if the Senshi from that planet would be around. the planet seems to be dead" "And so her powers would be. deficient" "Yeah" "I see." Darien was very surprised, Serena was taking this news well, she even understood what he had said. "Darien?" "Yes." "Do you think that it would be wise if we went back into the past to try and figure out what happened to the Senshi of Kyron? It would help us explain a lot, we could even try and figure out more about Geoff, whadda you think? Good idea?" "Well." Darien thought for a second. They could observe Geoff without being spotted, and they could learn about what happened to Kyron. it did seem to be a good idea. "It seems to be a pretty good Idea. but I don't know if everyone would go along with it" "Well. I'll bring it up at the next meeting. Maybe I'll have a better plan then" The two lovers walked into the night, quietly talking to each other.  
  
************ The Next Day ************  
  
Amy walked into her class and sat down, taking out a text book and began to read. The Sensai walked in shortly after and began the class. Amy completed the work in half an hour and read the rest of the class away. She exited the class and quickly went to her locker, exchanging her books and then was off to the next class. She sat down and repeated the process she had just completed. The class ended and she went to her locker for the second time, retrieving the books for her computer class. She went to the classroom and began to do her work, ripping through the first textbook and beginning the next. "Hey Amy" said a quiet voice. She looked up, it was one of Mina's friends, Jimmy. "Hey Jimmy, what's up?" "Not much, you got a second?" "Sure, what's up?" "Well, I really don't know, and that's the problem" "Well, what are you trying to do?" "Well, you see. I'm trying to write a new program, but whenever I go to try and run it, it keeps on crashing, any advice?" "Uh. well, can I see the program?" "Sure" said Jimmy, handing her a disc. Amy inserted the disc and looked at the program. "Ah, here's the problem" "What?" "Well, you've got your execution program unconnected, for starters" Jimmy blushed slightly. "Oops. knew I forgot something" he said sheepishly as he took the disc from Amy. "Thanks Amy" he said as he inserted the disc into his computer. "No problem" she said, smiling slightly. The computer class ended soon and she went to her lunch period. She regretted not having an earlier lunch, but that was life. She went to the café and got her lunch, then sat down and began to work ahead. "Hey Numbers" said a voice. Amy looked up, a man stood infront of her. It was the only other friend she had than the Senshi. "Hey Brush" She smiled. No one but Amy and her friend, Tommy, would understand those names. He called her Numbers because she "crunched the Numbers" and she called him Brush because he "Brushed his way through school." Tommy was an Art Major. He sat down and looked at her. "So, anything new, hm?" "Not really" "Need a ear to chew on?" "Nope, no-one's bugged me lately" "Well then, mind I yack at you for a few?" "Not at all" Amy said, putting down her textbook and pencil. Tommy looked at her, he seemed to be a little nervous. "So, what's up?" "Well, you see. how can I put this. Well, you see, I've got this little dilemma." "Really, what's the problem?" "Well, there's this girl I know. and I've wanted to ask her out for. well. suffice it to say a very long time. but I don't know how to do it." "What exactly do you mean?" "Well, she's really suspicious of men in general, and I don't wanna scare her off, or seem to eager either." "Well then. just try to get to know her better, and if you still wanna ask her out. just do it" she said. Amy knew that Tommy and her wouldn't ever be a couple, she thought of him like a little brother more than a potential boyfriend. Amy and Tommy talked until the bell rang, and Amy went back to her locker, getting the rest of the books she would need for the rest of the day.  
  
************  
  
Akumano walked down the street, a brown duster-style jacket covered his axe, which hung at his side. He looked about, he had to blow off some steam. His father had given him a stern talking-to about his neglecting his energy attack training. Akumano hated using energy attacks, they were so. un-honourable. He would rather charge into combat, his axe held high, roaring battle cries at the top of his lungs. Like he had said before, he only trusted two things in battle, his Axe, and his skills with that Axe. He had named it DemonFang, and it seemed to fit the blade. It had the face of a demon embossed on the blade, and it flew in his hand, striking with the ferocity of a demon. Akumano smiled to himself, a challenge against something that might be able to hurt him was an entertaining change of pace. "Yes, but how to attract those pesky Sailor Senshi. they would actually pose a minor challenge. if they've beaten Angron in battle twice, there's gotta be something underneath their frail exterior" Akumano smiled darkly, he knew that he could beat anyone he faced in a one-on-one battle, but he had never fought multiple combatants all at once. He looked about, these pitiful humans, once they had destroyed the Sailor Senshi he would have such fun destroying them all. Akumano regarded the Human Race like a virus, spreading, consuming, and then spreading again. He would so like to just end their pitiful existence, but his father had forbade wanton killing and destruction. Akumano wished so hard that he could just take DemonFang and begin destroying everyone and thing. Even though he had only the most rudimentary skills with his energy attacks, he was a force to be reckoned with when he used his Axe, as it should be, up close and personal chopping! Akumano was almost literally glowing with energy, he could feel something nearby. He looked around, one of those annoying Sailor Senshi was close, very close.  
  
Mina was walking down the street, window-shopping. "That would look nice on me." She mused to herself as she passed by a dress shop. She stopped dead still, something evil was here. She had never felt something so definitely evil, so. pure that it was scary. She looked around, hundreds of people were walking around her, any of them could be the source!! Death permeated her being, she could feel it, so dark and cold, like a coat of ice. Mina began to literally shiver from the feeling. She looked up, red eyes regarded her with interest. The man was covered in muscles and Mina knew that he was the source of the Evil she had felt, she was certain of it. She looked at him. "Who are you?" she said softly. The man sneered at her, his eyes regarding her with cold calculation. "Your Executioner, Sailor Bitch!" Said the man, instantly reaching into his coat and withdrawing a massive demonfaced Axe. "What the!" Mina nearly screamed, scurrying back and grabbing her Henshin Wand. She stood up and cried "VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!!" The crystal on the top of the wand burst into life, covering her with glowing golden light and then exploding away, leaving her dressed in her Sailor Uniform. She looked at the man, she knew he was one of Geoff's Children, he had that feeling to him. "So, which one are you, hm? We know Yamino. What's your name, abomination" "Listen carefully, vapid blond, my name is Akumano Kokoro, and you are dead!" Mina looked at this vile creation with disgust and shuddered. His name meant Devil Heart. She had to kill him, spare the rest of her friends some time. "In the name of the Planet Venus, I shall right wrongs and triumph over evil, my Name is Sailor Venus and in the name of Love and Justice, you will be stopped!!" She cried, firing her Crescent Beam as she charged at him. Akumano smiled, leaping aside and charging at the impudent soldier. He raised his axe high and brang it crashing down, but he missed her. She had leapt out of the way of the deadly blade, overbalancing him and he looked at her, a triumphant smile on her lips. "SHINDE!!" He yelled charging at the soldier again, swinging his axe savagely. Sailor Venus nimbly avoided the berserk attack, and landed a high kick to his jaw. Akumano regarded the impudent soldier for a moment, she was faster than he was, but he was much stronger, and most likely had greater stamina as well. He knew what he had to do. He charged the blade of DemonFang and smiled coldly at the Senshi. "FURY SLASH!!" He cried, unleashing the only energy attack he had mastered. One after another, blades of energy flew from the blade, seeking Sailor Venus. She avoided the attacks, and answered back with her Crescent Shatter. Akumano charged Venus again, but she avoided the attack again, connecting with a low-powered Crescent Beam across his back. Akumano growled at her, and caught her with a quick jab from his other hand. She went reeling, landing on the ground. She picked herself up and looked at him. She knew she had no other choice. "VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!!" She cried, flinging the three glowing hearts like shurikens and then unleashed her Love Chain. She used it like a whip, defending herself from a distance. "Come now Akumano, surely you're better than all this!" She taunted him, trying to goad him into making a mistake. He looked at her angrily, his eyes glowing harshly. He could feel something building up inside of him, something powerful. He didn't care, all he wanted to down was remove that little bitch's head from her shoulders!! "I'm gonna kill you bitch!" Akumano cried as he charged, his axe glowing. The feeling inside him grew larger and larger, it felt as if he were going to burst. Then something happened, his hair flew upwards, the energy around his body exploded upwards, and he could feel something happen to him, and he knew that this battle was now his. He gathered up this feeling inside him and propelled it outwards, and words came to his lips. He shut his eyes. "FLAME SHEILD" A burning disc of fire covered his right arm, protecting him. His eyes flashed open, he understood. He clenched his fist and cried "FIRESTORM!!!" A massive blast of white-hot fire erupted from his hand, hitting Sailor Venus and driving her back. She was burnt and was beginning to tire. Akumano charged at her, for the final time. "NOW YOU DIE, SAILOR BITCH!!" He yelled, his Axe raised high and the blade burning with balefire. Sailor Venus leapt up, narrowly avoiding the deadly blade. Akumano turned around, his eyes glowing hotly and he charged again, but he was stopped this time, but by a different attack. "WORLD SHAKING!!!" A massive blast of yellow energy flew from her hand, collided with the ground, and careened into Akumano, driving him back. "Hmph. more twerps to kill. oh well, the more, the merrier!!" he yelled as he charged again, his axe sowing death and destruction. He had already K.O'd three of the Senshi, one with short blue hair, another with long brown hair in a ponytail and the last one had long black hair. He smiled, he knew they weren't dead, but they were gonna be feeling those blows for a long time. Akumano turned around, Sailor Venus was standing alone, in the back, but still away from the rest. He smiled, her first, and last, mistake in this battle. He leapt up high so he was directly infront of the sun, blinding the other Senshi, and their attacks went awry. "TIME TO DIE VENUS!!" Akumano cried as he descended, burying the axe deep into Sailor Venus' shoulder and chest. He tore the axe out and he saw the terror and pain in her eyes, and he almost felt sorry for the pathetic parasite that cowered before him, but he didn't care, he completed his task, and now he could leave, or face six, very angry, Sailor Senshi. He opted to leave. Akumano disappeared in a puff of red smoke and they all could hear his blood-curdling laughter after he had left. Sailor Moon ran towards Sailor Venus, a deep wound in her left torso, it was bleeding profusely, and Mercury was down. She looked around, where was Sailor Saturn when she needed her?? "Sailor Moon." "Shh, Venus, Shh, don't try to speak, conserve your energy" "It's okay. its doesn't hurt as much as you think it would. it's gonna be okay. I'm just a little cold. that's all." He eyes went dark and she looked out into nothingness. "Sailor Venus? MINA!?" Serena grabbed her by the shoulders, and began to shake her. "Serena, it's too late. her heart crystal was shattered. she couldn't be saved." Serena looked at Michiru, she wanted to hate her for saying that, but she knew it was true. "NO!! I WON'T LOOSE ANOTHER FRIEND!!!" She cried. Raye walked over and helped her up, comforting her. Lita got up and looked at Serena, her eyes were filled with tears, but they shone with fury as well. Lita knew what she was feeling, it was like when Kenny died.  
  
************ A Few Weeks Later ************  
  
Serena and her other friends stood around the hole in the ground, a white casket being lowered into the grave. Serena softly cried into Darien's shoulder, Hotaru and Robert were standing together, dressed in solemn black. Hotaru looked very sad, as did Robert. "Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust" said the minister, lightly tossing a handful of earth on the casket. Each of the attending people threw there token of love for her, a yellow rose, a poem, something that had been inspired by Mina. The attending people dispersed, Serena and her friends walked away in sombre silence. "I can't allow this to happen anymore. I can't loose another friend, never again" Serena said, her voice cold and icy. They walked back to Raye's temple and sat down. The mood was soft and quiet as they entered the fire chamber. Another death. that was three of their friends gone, and all because of Geoff! Serena cleared her throat. "I'm going to say this once, the next time we see Geoff, we kill him, no matter what" "Do you realize what your saying Serena?" asked Robert. "No, of course not, I just said that to help with the pain, OF COURSE I REALIZE WHAT I'M SAYING!!!"  
  
"You're the boss, M'queen, but you do realize that if you kill Geoff, that you will be sealing your fate to die by his hand?" "WHAT?" "All I know is that you kill Geoff, he becomes more powerful than he is now and will win the war for the Crystal Millennium." Serena and the others looked at him, he was telling the truth. "Believe me, there is nothing greater right now than my wanting to kill him for everything that he's done, but I can't, it's my orders. I can't disobey them, I'm sorry, but if you attempt to kill Geoff, I will be forced to stop you using any force necessary." Serena looked at Robert, when she had found out he was Starslayer she had been shocked, but now, she was outraged. This. boy was denying her vengeance for three of her closest friends, all because he said they couldn't. But could she risk the Crystal Millennium just for her own personal vengeance? No. she couldn't. "Isn't there a way to get at him the way he's gotten to us?" asked Rini. "Whadda you mean Small Lady?" asked Robert. "I mean, why can't we kill his kids?" "Uhh. actually. we can" Said Robert, his voice slightly bewildered. Why hadn't he thought of that before? "Good, so it's decided, the next time one of those hell-spawned bastards rears one of its ugly heads, we chop it off" said Serena, her fists clenched tightly. 


	16. Episode 16 Timestranded and Starcrossed

Episode #16 - Timestranded and Starcrossed  
  
Raye looked around, the temple was as clean as it ever was, but still she swept its grounds. This was her chore, the one thing that she did around here that made her feel needed. Chad was still here, now a priest in his own right, and he had mellowed in the past few months. He still played the guitar, but he now played softrock style music, much to Raye's surprise. She smiled, Chad was still a bit of a moron, but that's what made him Chad. Raye thought for a while. Mina had been laid to rest over a month ago, but I was still hard to think about. The meetings weren't the same, no more of her mis-quoted sayings, no more of her endless chatter, no more. Mina. Raye had thought that she was over it, but she wasn't. She and Mina were supposed to meet the day she had died, but Raye had gotten the street wrong. She had been the second to arrive after Sailor Uranus and Neptune, but she couldn't understand why Pluto and Saturn hadn't shown up. Saturn could've healed Mina, saved her! But she wasn't there! And Robert! That impudent little boy was Starslayer!? He had some nerve, telling them that they couldn't kill Geoff! Even though he had explained why they couldn't, Raye didn't buy it at all. How could someone become stronger after being killed!? It was then that a thought struck her. She raced inside, picking a book up from a shelf and began to flip through it. She was certain she had read something about something like that before. She flipped through the pages, almost going through the entire book. There it was! She flipped back to the page and began to read.  
  
".And will have the powers of a god if the person is killed."  
  
The book was speaking about possession. Possession by a certain type of demon, a Vzod demon. These demons were notorious for possessing young girls and making them torment their loved ones, but not for possessing men, and even less for even existing over a thousand years ago. They were only discovered five hundred years ago, and the last one had thought to have been exorcized over three hundred years ago. "There's no possibility. it couldn't be one of those. it's nearly impossible for one to even survive that long inside one body." That was the flaw of Vzod demons; they were notorious for sucking the life force out of their hosts like a Hoover with an overcharged engine. Raye knew it wasn't one of those, it was almost impossible, even if it was a Greater Vzod Demon, it wouldn't be able to live that long. Raye got up, replaced the book, and went back to her sweeping. Serena and the others soon arrived for their meeting. She noticed that Hotaru and Robert were walking hand in hand, with slight smiles on their faces. She knew that kind of smile, it was the same one that Darien and Serena had on their faces continually. They walked inside, taking seats on the ground or on the small benches around the fire. "Well, anyone have anything new to report?" asked Amy. "Not really. still pretty uneventful since." Hotaru said quietly, she knew she had let the team down by not being there. Robert put an arm around her shoulder. Raye looked at them all, they were still saddened by their loss, but it would soon pass, she hoped. Raye looked at Serena, she had become quite the scrapper in the past few weeks, getting in more fights than she ever remembered. Serena, the person who wouldn't say "Boo!" sideways, was now so incensed that she would snap in an instant. Raye still remembered in Gym class, she was playing, of all things, basketball. One of the males had "accidentally" hip-checked her and knocked her down. Serena had looked at him like there was daggers in her eyes, and instead of whimpering or crying, she stole the ball, ran down nearly the entire court, and slam-dunked the ball into the basket. It was worse in the second period, when Serena had actually hip-checked that same guy, sending him flying into the gym wall, and then splattered his nose all over the wall by driving her elbow into the back of his head when she "accidentally" tripped over her shoelace. Raye could see the cold satisfaction in Serena's eyes, and that look of ice cold vengeance still burned in her memory. Raye shuddered internally, she knew Serena would never be the person she had been, too much had happened to her. She was still the same person, but she now had a cruel streak running through her. Almost like there was two Serena's, one kind and caring, the other cold, calculating and cruel. "So, what's new?" asked Amy. "Nothing much. not a whole lot of activity as of late" said Lita. "I say we take this lucky break and do some. investigating," said Serena. "Whadda you mean?" asked Haruka. "Well. I had a idea. what if we. well, what if we went back to the past and found out more about Geoff?" Each of them looked at Serena, it was a good idea. "Any objections?" she asked. They all shook their heads no. Serena looked at Setsuna. "Can you open up a portal to the past?" "Yes." she said quietly. "Any problem with that?" Serena asked crisply. "No Serena, no problem" She said. "Good, now, can you stop time for as long as were gone?" she asked, her voice stone cold. "I'll try, I've never used that power for a sustained amount of time before, though" "Don't worry, I'll help you" said Robert. Setsuna looked at him. "I can transfer some of my power to you, as much as you need, just don't tap me dry, okay" he said with a sarcastic smile. "Good, then it's decided, we'll return in an hour, Setsuna, be ready to open the portal then" Said Serena, who got up and left. "What's up with her?" asked Hotaru. "Don't ask love, you don't wanna know" said Robert, holding Hotaru reassuringly. Robert walked over to Setsuna and began to speak. "Well, it seems that you and I need to talk" "Why is that?" "Because, if I am to help you, I will need to, well, get to know you a little better" "Why?"  
  
"Because, it helps make the transfer of power smoother" "Oh" "But, I am willing to answer any questions that you have of me." "I guess. well, let's get started." "You always speak with such a passing tone with people you don't trust?" "You always so rude to people?" "No, just making a point" "And that would be?" "Just try and trust me, okay, it's mutually beneficial" Setsuna looked at this young man, she could tell that he was lying about many things, the first of which was his age. "If you want me to trust you, then please, tell me something that I don't know about you" "Sure, whadda you want to know?" "Firstly, just how old are you?" "Well. since you are the Senshi of Time, I guess it was pointless to try and hide it from you for very long. You know how time passes in the Crystal Millennium, right?" "Yes but what does that have to do with. oh. so your-" She remembered that the Silver Crystal kept everyone young and healthy in the Crystal Millennium, so much that the populous was nearly immortal. "Two hundred and seventeen, I just chose to keep my body this age. I seem to perform best in it, anything else?" "Is there anything that we can do to Geoff?" "Other than torment him, not really" "And how do you know this?" "Before I was sent here, and by the way, I'm also stuck here, Neo Queen Serenity told me that Geoff could not be killed because this entire predicament is not his fault" "Did she tell you what she meant by that?" "No, Geoff had found her just after she had completed the spell to send me back, and shot her in the head" Setsuna looked at him, he wasn't lying. "Anything else you would like to know?" "Uh. no" "Well then, can you tell me something?" "Sure" "What's up with Serena, other than the obvious?" "Well. two of her best friends died before you arrived, and now Mina. I think the strain is getting to her" "I can help with that, and you might want to watch her when she come back. something's amiss" "Whadda you mean?" "There was something in her voice, something cold. Like she had an ulterior motive to going back to the Silver Millennium" "What makes you say that?" "Well, did you see the look in her eyes?" "Not really" "They were ice cold. In the one hundred and eighty years that I served as the royal bodyguard, I have never seen the Queen look at anyone like that" "I can understand that, but she's a different person now. she's had to deal with so much death in such a short time. it can't've been good for her psyche, she so close to snapping that she doesn't know which way is up" "Maybe I should talk to her. I used to talk with the Queen for hours on end when she needed someone and King Endymion was out of the country" "But weren't you their bodyguard? Shouldn't you've been with him?" "No, Kyron-sama was Endymion's protector when he went off alone" "Kyron-sama?" "My teacher, I was to take her place after she had decided to leave, but I was sent back before she left." "What do you mean 'take her place?'" "Well, she is the Solar Senshi of this solar system, I was her protégé, until I was stranded back here" "Your stranded here?" "Yep, the Queen was killed just as she sent me back, it destroyed the spell's beacon to the future, and I'm stuck here" "I could send you back, easily" "Nope, I would've asked you already, it's not possible, my time cypher has been locked into this timeframe, I can't be sent anywhere, forward or backward, I'll just hafta put up with this time frame until Serena becomes Neo Queen Serenity, then I might be able to be sent back into my own time frame" "But, wouldn't that create a paradox?" Robert thought for a moment. "You aren't the Senshi of Time for nothing" He said with a smile. Robert took Setsuna's hand and shook it. "Robert Jonathan Winter Kane, pleased to make your acquaintance" he said. Setsuna looked at him for a second. "Meiou Setsuna, pleased to make you acquaintance" She said with a smile. Robert turned around and looked about for a second, trying to find Hotaru. He knew exactly where she was. He nodded a farewell to Setsuna and walked out. Robert could always home in on that little star that he had left for Hotaru. He made a beeline for the cherry-blossom trees, finding Hotaru sitting under one of them. He rested his back against the other side of the same tree, smiling to himself. "Hey Hotaru" he said quietly. She smiled, she had been waiting for him. "Hello Robert" she said as she got up and walked around the tree to Robert. "So, what's up?" he asked. "Not much." "Really?" "Yes really, I just want you to be careful, with this. whatever your doing with Setsuna" "The energy transfer. don't worry, I've done it thousands of times, nothing to it" "Thousands of times, hm? It amazes me that you can do so much in such little time" She said, knowing full well that Robert was older than he said. "Come on now, you know how old I am. not that I mind you worrying" he said with a smile. "What? Me? Worry about you? Never!" she said sarcastically. Robert hugged Hotaru tightly and looked at her. She was the perfect woman for him. but he knew that he would have to give her up one day to her future husband. "Robert?" "Hm?" "I care about you" Robert looked at her. What should he say? He knew he truly did care about her. but he didn't want to break her heart when her true love came along. He smiled at her, she should know. "Hotaru, I care about you too." Hotaru looked at him, her heart felt like it was going to burst if she didn't tell him how she felt any sooner, and now she knew that he felt the same way. She looked at him, his eyes were far away, she knew that look. "What's up?" she asked as she snuggled into him. "I need to tell you something." "What's that?" "It's about the future. yours to be precise" "Really, what?" "Well. uh." How can I put this? Just tell her flat out? Try and let her down easy? Robert's mind flew through explanations, but none of them seemed to fit. "I guess the best way is the direct approach" "Whadda you mean?" she looked at him, her eyes beginning to fill with confusion. "Well, you see. back in the Crystal Millennium. your. sorta. err.well. your married" "So?" "But not to me" Hotaru looked at him. "You think that matters to me? My fate isn't set" "Not totally" he said with a smile. He felt as if a massive boulder had been lifted from his chest. He held Hotaru tightly, not wanting to ever let her go. 


	17. Episode 17 Dire Consequences and New Dil...

Episode #17 - Dire Consequences and New Dilemmas  
  
Serena, Darien and Rini walked down the street, back to Serena's home. Rini went inside with Serena, while Darien stood outside and waited for them. Rini collected a few things she would need, and Serena snuck into her parent's room. Her mother was out shopping, and her father was at work. No one would even know that the gun was gone. That was why she wanted time stopped while they were gone, it would be so much easier for her to replace the gun without anyone knowing that it had been even been moved! It was a small .38 calibre pistol that her father had bought "just for protection". Serena loaded the pistol and tucked it into her pocket, turning the safety on as she did. Serena knew what had to be done, the removal of Geoff before he was even a threat. All of this mess would be undone, the time-line would be righted again, and everything would be the same. Mina, Molly, and Melvin would all be alive again, and Lita would be herself again. She walked back into her room and grabbed some other things she would need, then exited her home. The three walked back to Raye's temple, Robert and Setsuna were standing there, waiting. Raye was ready, and the others arrived soon. Serena looked around, She saw that Hotaru wasn't there. "Where's Hotaru?" she asked. "She's decided to stay behind, just in case" said Robert. "Just incase of what?" asked Serena. "Just incase I goof and give Setsuna to much of a energy jolt, sending you guys too far ahead or to far behind your target, okay" "Okay. let's just do this" Serena and the others were dressed like servants of the palace, so they could get around and be less noticeable. They had changed their hairstyles and Michiru had dyed her hair black, her aqua hair was very noticeable, and also very rare. "Now that everyone's here, shall we be off?" asked Serena. Rini looked at her future mother, something was amiss about her. She was never this. driven to do something. "Mama, is it okay if I stay here?" Serena looked at her daughter. "Why?" "Well, it's just that I don't think it's wise to leave only one of us behind, it would be best if we left two of us behind" Serena nodded. Rini got out of the circle and walked into the temple. Rini looked at her mother again before she entered. Serena looked like she was going to snap at any minuet. Rini didn't want to be around when whatever happened, happened. Rini watched as Setsuna opened the Time Gate and sent her friends into the past and then.  
  
Serena felt herself being pulled upwards and into the time gate, but the gale-force winds and odd sensation of being pulled upwards made her squirm slightly, and the pistol began to wiggle out of her pocket. She couldn't break the circle for any reason, so she just prayed she could keep still and keep the pistol in her pocket. And like that, it was done! The transfer was complete, they were on the moon, and to be more precise, they were in the Moon Kingdom. Serena quickly checked her pocket. "So, fearless leader, what's the first order of business?" asked Raye.  
  
"Find Geoff" She said as she searched her pocket. Serena's eyes widened, the pistol was gone!! "Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!" she swore under her breath. Now she would have to do things differently. She began to walk forwards, relying on old memories and general gut feelings to try and find her way through the sprawling castle. She had soon led herself and the others into the Silver Throne Room, her mother was sitting in one of them, a man standing beside her with a staff, dressed in a subdued red and deep blue uniform. He held a staff in his hands, not much, just a gnarled piece of wood, but the jewels in its top made it glimmer with soft light. Serena and her friends watched as a being walked into the Throne Room, it was huge! It had to stand over ten feet tall and looked like some infernal blend of Werewolf and Dragon. It had massive cords of muscle covering it's body and two huge red leathery wings extending from it's back. There were little spikes extending back from its fingers, up into its lower arm, and then the spikes converged into one large spike on its elbow. There was a double row of spikes running down its head to its tail, which then terminated at a large barbed spike on the end of the tail. Its feet had only three toes, each ending in a large claw and its legs were triple jointed. Its eyes glowed with yellow light and it was covered in gray fur. Its massive maw was lined with long fangs. There was one similarity between everything on the being, all the spikes, the claws, the teeth; they were all made from steel. Raye looked at the being. "That's Dymczak!" she said in quiet surprise. "Yeah, and who's that?" asked Haruka. "He's Lord of the Neutral Demons. but why is he here?" "Obviously he's trying to get an alliance with my Mother." said Serena. "But why? No one has even tried to fight the neutral demons in over eight thousand years, and that's counting where we are right now!" "Let's watch and see if we can't find out!" said Lita, her tone telling them to shut their collective traps. Dymczak bowed deeply at Queen Serenity, wrapping his wings around his massive frame. "What is it that you would like, Lord of the Neutral Demons?" asked the man beside Queen Serenity. "Well, M'Lady, we seek an alliance with you and your universe, it would be mutually beneficial to both our parities" "We shall discuss it, Lord Dymczak, we shall meet here, in one hour" said the man. Dymczak nodded to both the man and the Queen, then walked out again. The Queen stood up and looked at the man. "Well, Chief Advisor, what do you think?" "He is sincere in his wishes for an alliance, but he is hiding something" "Well do you have any idea what?" "No, he is shielding it quite well, but I shall find out" he said. Geoff walked away from the Queen, and looked up at a tall banister. Some of the servant girls were standing there, watching the proceedings. He smiled and waved at them, then went on his way. Serena looked down at him. That was Geoff? That wasn't their Geoff! This guy was only 5' 6" and looked scrawny compared to the one that they knew. But Queen Serenity had called him "Chief Advisor"! Something wasn't adding up. "Amy, any idea's?" Amy checked her computer, scanning Geoff before he left the room. "It's him all right, same D.N.A, same weird energy signature, but there is something missing." she said, her fingers flying over the small keyboard. "It's like he's. I don't know. it's like he's just not the same person, I can't explain it" "Maybe I can," said Raye. Amy and the others looked at her. "Maybe we've been going about this the wrong way" "Whadda you mean?" asked Lita. "Well, you know how Robert said that we couldn't kill Geoff because he would become even more powerful?" They nodded. "Maybe it's because he's possessed by something" "Like what?" asked Michiru. "Like Dymczak" They all looked at her like she was nuts. "I'm not kidding, maybe Geoff was possessed by Dymczak, or some other demon, and that's what changed him" "Good hypothesis Raye, but implausible" "And why is that, Ms. Brainiac?" "Because he doesn't have any demonic energy in him" "Uhm. damn!" "Well, we should at least keep an eye on him, make sure he doesn't kill anyone, remember that he was banished for murder" said Michiru. They nodded and Michiru and Haruka followed after Geoff, while the others walked around, trying to find out more about Geoff. They met back after an hour, and compared notes. "It's Geoff all right, but it's like it's not him He's actually nice to people" said Michiru. She had watched Geoff as he walked about. They had no idea what he was doing, but he seemed to be deep in thought. It was when the Princess and her Court had walked by that they noticed the change in Geoff. He had stopped, bowed slightly, and let them pass without any hassle. He smiled to the princess and then went on his way. Haruka and Michiru didn't know what Geoff really looked like, but if his two son's Yamino and Akumano were any indication, then this Geoff and the one in their own time were two totally different people. "Well, I know that it's not our Geoff, I've asked around a little, he's well known and also well loved by the populous, his advice is sought by everyone, and he's even the protector of the princess's court!" said Amy. Serena looked at her. "He's the protector of my court?" she asked, bewildered. "Yep, I asked around, he's had a flawless record, and he's taken more than his share of flak from the Queen about 'us'" "Whadda you mean?" asked Lita. "Well, most of the reason he was put in the position of Royal Advisor was because he can keep a better eye on 'us' that way" "What, he used to follow 'us' around or somethin'?"  
  
"Exactly" said Amy. Lita looked at her. "He was our watch-dog?" "Yep" "Your sure this is Geoff were talking about?" "Positive" "How on earth did this happen?" Raye asked in a soft voice. "How did what happen?" said Serena. "How did such a pure person become such an engine of malevolence?" Serena looked at Raye. "He was pure?" "I did a reading on him when I first saw him, his energy's pure good, there's no possession, no mental deficiencies, no problems at all!" "Your kidding right?" "Not at all! It's not our Geoff!" "Maybe our Geoff and this Geoff are two different people?" said Lita. "No, I've got his D.N.A on file, there identical." "I don't mean physically different, I mean mentally, maybe he's got multiple personalities or something?" "Maybe Lita. maybe" Amy said as she idly typed on her computer's keyboard. Serena watched her friends, they didn't have a clue as to why she had wanted to come back here, and now to find out that her plan wouldn't work was like pouring salt on a open wound. "Well. maybe we should just go back?" said Raye. "No, I want to know everything that I can about Geoff, which means I'll have to get into the Palace Library." "But servants weren't allowed in there, you know that!" said Lita. "Yes, but Princess Serenity is" They looked at Serena. "Your sure?" "It's the only way to be positive about what happened to Geoff, I'll have to do a little masquerading, but it's nothing I can't handle" said Serena, pulling her hair out of the braid it was in and returning it to her original hairstyle. She tapped her locket and was instantly dressed in her Princess attire. "I shall return in a short while, do try and stay out of trouble," she said with a smile. Raye and the others looked at her, she was their only hope. Serena walked down the halls and entered the massive crystal library. She spoke to the librarian and got the book she was looking for, a record of the Planet Kyron. She sat down and began to read. "King Aaron and Queen Eloise, Rulers of the Planet Kyron until it's destruction fifteen years ago by a rouge asteroid. 95% of the population was killed in the initial collision, but those who were evacuated to Charon were also killed when that same asteroid obliterated Charon. One of the few surviving people from Kyron was its Prince, Geoff Silveria. Abnormally perceptive, this young man was given the post of Chief Advisor as soon as he had come of age." "Yeah yeah yeah, tell me something I don't know" Serena grumbled as she read the book. ". In his youth, the Prince of Kyron was a withdrawn and solitary figure, and was, for a time, considered for the post of the Senshi of Time, but when approached, he turned the position down. He became friends with Princess Terrica of Earth, and when he was of age, he has asked for her hand in marriage." "Princess Terrica? Who's that?" Serena wondered out loud. ". The Princess accepted, and they were wed soon after. The First War happened soon after. Princess Terrica was called upon to become Sailor Terra, and she went to protect her Queen and Princess. Geoff also went to war, apparently to look after his wife. The war was soon over, and Geoff and Terrica came back victorious. It was after this that Geoff's children were born. Terrica bore twins, two girls, each blessed by Queen Serenity. These were to be the next Sailor Senshi of the Earth and Kyron. At the time of this books publishing, Prince Geoff, his Wife and Children, are all currently living in the Crystal Palace." the book had revealed something to Serena, this Geoff was not the person she had made him out to be. Where she thought he was cold and vindictive, he was in truth kind and loving, he had a family! This was not their Geoff. "Something is wrong here, very wrong" Serena stood up and returned the book to the librarian. Serena walked out of the library and turned the corner, returning to her friends. "So, what did you find out?" asked Amy. "This isn't our Geoff, no way, no how" "But that can't be! Its-'  
  
"It may be him physically, but it's not our Geoff. Any of you ever heard of a Princess Terrica?" "No." said Raye, the others echoed her. "She's his wife" "What! He's MARRIED?" Said Haruka. "Yep, and he's got two daughters as well" "A wife and kids? You've got to be kidding us!" "Nope. he's. he's not our Geoff. there's no other way to explain it" said Serena as she took her hair out of the twin odango she had it in and put it back into the braid it was in before. She tapped the locket again, returning her original clothing. "Dymczak has returned, let's go watch!" said Raye. She was interested in the Greater Demon, she had heard legends about Dymczak and his neutral Demons, but she would've never thought that she would actually see him! They got up and walked back to the banister they were watching from before. Queen Serenity was sitting down in her throne, and Geoff was standing to her right, and behind her slightly. Dymczak walked forward, bowing lowly to the two people before him, and then looked at them. "Queen Serenity, have you reached your decision yet?" "Yes, Lord Dymczak, I have. My Advisor and I have spoken in great length about this, and even though what you have proposed is quite interesting, we must decline. An alliance with your dimension, at this time, would be potentially fatal to my kingdom, I am sorry." "It is no matter to us, Queen Serenity, we have had no contact with the outside world for the past eight millennia, but thankyou for your time." Dymczak stood and regarded the people before him and opened his hand, two small jewellery boxes appeared in his hand. He gave one to Geoff, and the other to Queen Serenity. "It is our custom to leave a token of our appreciation for you. Take these, and remember us" Queen Serenity took the box, as did Geoff. "And now, I bid you farewell" said Dymczak, disappearing in a puff of silver smoke. Geoff and Queen Serenity opened the boxes, each withdrawing a ring. They were simple silver rings, each set with a large blue stone. Geoff slid the ring on his finger, and the Queen put hers back in the box. The two people looked at each other and nodded. Geoff walked away, and Queen Serenity walked out of the Throne Room. Serena and the others followed Geoff. He walked down the halls of the palace, then turned a corner and went inside a large door. Cries of "Daddy!" were heard outside. "His private chambers" Amy said quietly. They looked around, memorizing the place. Large, oak door to the right, stairway going up to the left, hallway continuing on to the north. "Guy's we should get out of here, it's not right to eavesdrop on other people!" said Raye, looking around to be sure that they hadn't been caught. Serena stood up and looked around then nodded at Raye. They walked away slowly, hearing the sounds of a happy family in the distance. "What the hell happened to him, hm? Where's the cold nature, where's the attitude, wheres the. Geoff!" Lita said. "I'll tell you what happened to him" said Serena. "Oh, please do, enlightened leader" Raye said sarcasticly. "There is one explanation, the only one that can start to explain the drastic differences we've seen here; Geoff went nuts on his trek back to earth" She looked at the others. She now understood what Rini had meant when she told her that it wasn't Geoff's fault, because it wasn't. He had gone insane, it would explain a lot "But it doesn't explain the main problem" said Amy. "And that is?" "He still remembers us, after being demented for that long, his own delusions would've completely taken over, I don't think he's gone nuts" "Then were gonna hafta stay here until we figure out what the hell happened!" said Serena. They walked away and went to the servant sleeping quarters and went to sleep.  
  
They awoke early the next morning to in-human screams of torment. They were up like a flash and dressed twice as quickly. They raced down the halls, their bare feet slapping on the floor. They turned a corner, and stopped, this was where the screaming was coming from. They looked around, large door on the right, stairway to the left, this was Geoff's room!! They burst inside, looking around. There was blood everywhere. They saw a man huddled in the corner, shaking with terror. Serena carefully walked forward, avoiding anything that looked even remotely like blood, and went to the man. Serena looked at him, it was Geoff! "Geoff! What happened here?!" she said, actually concerned for this man. "I-I-I-I d-d-don't know. I w-w-w-woke up a-a-a-and it w-w-was like th- th-this" he stuttered. Serena helped him up and walked him back through the decimation. They got him out into the hallway and looked at him. He was still the same. Geoff began to rock back and forth, shaking. "They're dead. they're dead!" He chanted, his eyes not fixing on anything. "Who's dead?" asked Serena, not sure she wanted an answer. "The Beast! The Beast slaughtered them all!" "Who! Who'd the Beast kill!?" Serena grabbed him by the shoulders and forced him to look at her. He broke down into deep sobs of hysterics. "Megami!! Lilliara!! Terrica!!!" he screamed into the early morning air. A flock of pigeons took to the air from the loud blast of noise, and the seven Sailor Senshi paled in unison. Serena knew who name's he had screamed. "His wife and two daughters, they were killed." Serena said with sadness in her voice. Michiru and Haruka looked at this quivering heap of flesh that was supposedly the most powerful sorcerer in the entire galaxy, dumbfounded. Raye silently prayed for the souls of Geoff's wife and two daughters, while Amy scanned the murder scene with her computer. Lita simply looked at Geoff, she knew that it was Geoff, but he wasn't the same person. and something happened inside Lita. Lita walked forward slowly, looking at Geoff. She placed a hand on his shoulder and he looked up at her. She saw the pure anguish in his eyes, emotions that she thought he would never've even known existed, let alone felt. He stood up, looking at the carnage that was arrayed before him, and his eyes settled on a small lock of bloodstained hair, and he burst into tears. Lita didn't know what she was doing until she had done it, but she wrapped her arms around him and held him. The others looked at her. Lita? Comforting Geoff? They didn't know what had happened. and at this time they didn't really care either. Geoff wept into Lita's shoulder, pitiful, sorrowful sobs of grief that grabbed at the other's hearts. "Geoff, it's. it's gonna be okay" Lita said softly. He looked up at her, his eyes shining from the tears, and his face wet with those same tears. He fainted dead away, Lita caught him as he fell and carefully laid him down on the floor. Queen Serenity came rushing down the hall, looking distressed. "What has happened here?!" she demanded. "M'lady. there has been a murder" 


	18. Episode 18 A Window of Oppourtunity

Episode #18 - A Window of Opportunity  
  
It was a week later, Geoff was still in the infirmary and the others were diligently conducting their own investigation. Lita had been the 'servant' that was asked to clean up his room. She obtained samples of hair from the floor, some of it was human, and others that weren't. She had given them to Amy for analysis after she had finished the gristly work. Haruka and Michiru had been asked to look after Geoff, and Lita had volunteered to help as well. Serena had met with Queen Serenity and had told her what she knew, reiterating Geoff's ramblings about a 'Beast that slaughtered his family' Serena was dismissed, and Queen Serenity hadn't noticed that Serena and her daughter looked identical. Amy was busy helping in the kitchen, and Raye was busy helping Amy. It was the end of the day, and they had returned to their room and sat down. "So, anyone find out anything?" "I've overheard some of the palace guards talking about something, but it seems a little implausible." said Michiru. "What, at least tell us what you've heard!" said Serena. "Well, I've heard that the night that Geoff's family was killed, the entire battalion, well, fell asleep" "Uh hun. the entire battalion. asleep? I don't understand how that could've been accomplished" said Serena. "Well, if our murderer spiked their mead with a sleeping drug of some kind, it would be pretty easy to get around" "I see. but how much do you think it would take to put the whole battalion out of commission?" "That's the problem, there's too many of them to be put out like that, but. isn't there some ceremony that they do where they all take a drink of wine or something?" "Just evening prayer. but. wait a second, that would work! The murderer would only have to spike a few glasses of wine, not ten or fifteen kegs of mead!" "But what could be potent enough to knock someone out with just a small sip of it?" "There is one thing." said Amy. "What?" asked Raye. "Whisper Weed" The others nodded. Whisper Weed was a very potent sleeping drug, imported from Kyron before it was destroyed. Only a few granules of its pollen could fell an elephant. "That would work" said Serena, thinking. They discussed more of what they had found, and then went to bed. They awoke early next morning, starting their work. Michiru and Haruka walked into the infirmary, saying a quite hello to those who were awake, keeping their heads down and their hands clasped infront of them. They went to Geoff's bed, he hadn't stirred since the attack, and had been in a catatonic state ever since. They had to shut his eyes so they wouldn't see that blank stare all the time. Lita came in soon after. The other scouts had asked about her sudden change of heart, but all she had said was "This isn't the man I hate." Lita knew that the Geoff that had killed her Kenny and this man were two totally different and separate people, the other's just had to figure it out. Their Geoff and this man didn't even look the same, but this guy did sorta look like- "Lita!" Michiru said, jostling Lita from her internal thoughts. "Hm? Sorry, just thinking" "We need clean bandages for the other patients, could you be so kind as to get them for us?" "Sure" she said as she got up and retrieved the bandages. She returned soon after, handing them to Haruka. Lita walked around, making the un-used beds, while Michiru and Haruka changed bandages and helped patients get up out of bed. Lita looked around, Geoff was stirring. He tossed and turned occasionally, mumbling in his sleep. Lita returned to the bed she was making, and felt a hand on her shoulder a few seconds later. She turned around, looking down at Geoff. "You're. you're awake!" she stammered. "Yeah. awake. and that's about it, M'Lady" said Geoff. "You should be in bed still!" said Lita, trying to get him back into his bed. "No, I've been cooped up in here for too long, or at least that's what it feels like, I need to get out of here" he said forcefully. "Alright sir, I can't stop you if you want to get up" "Thankyou M'Lady, I shall return later, no worries there" he said, throwing a thick robe about his shoulders and he walked out. Lita watched him go. All the time that they had spent here was awakening memories from the Silver Millennium, and Lita had many. Most of them were of Geoff, but it was this Geoff. The shorter, kinder Geoff. They had confirmed that this Geoff and the one from their time was the same person, there was no refuting it. A micro-cellular scan from Amy's computer confirmed everything, this Geoff and the one in their real time were the same person, but it wasn't just their physical and mental differences, there was something wholly evil about the Geoff in their time, and this man lacked that certain quality. Lita walked over to Haruka, looking at the tall Soldier. "This 'investigation' that Serena insists we keep up is going no- where, we should just go home" said Lita. "Serena needs to be sure that Geoff isn't going to be the threat that he is now, that's why were doing this" "How would you know?" asked Lita. "She dropped this just after we arrived back here" Haruka produced a small pistol. "What the! Why did she have that?!"  
  
"Isn't it obvious?" "Yeah. but why would she kill him, in cold blood?" "Because she wanted to right the timeline, but this wouldn't've done it, it would've only made it worse." "How so?" asked Lita, intrigued by how much Haruka knew. "If you take Geoff out of the picture, then you four would be left unprotected, and that would mean that there would be a greater risk to your lives, and, if there is a greater risk, then other plots to kill you that Geoff did foil would've happened as they were intended to, and none of you would've been re-born, and then we'd've had some serious problems" "Beryl would've come back and won" Lita said in a soft tone. "Yes, she would've, and it would all be Serena's fault, and I think she's doing this to try and see if Geoff is the problem, or if he actually was framed, to make sure that the real culprit is brought to justice before he is banished" "I understand now. it does make sense" "Yes, but I'm more worried about Geoff now, right now his mentality is more fragile that Hotaru's was a few years back, and I'm worried someone might just give him the proverbial 'shove over the edge'" Haruka said, her voice low. "Maybe one of us should keep an eye on him?" "It would be a good idea, you got anyone in mind?" "Well, I could do it. I guess" said Lita. "Your sure?" "Not totally, but I've done worse things." Lita said with a joking smile. She hurried out the door, looking for Geoff. She caught up to him soon, he was pacing outside a stairwell leading upwards. "Sir, is there anything wrong?" she asked. "No M'Lady, just considering things" "Mind if I help?" "Well. I could use another person's input on this dilemma" "So, what's up?" "Well, I'm debating if I should go back to my room or not." "Uhh. well. if you want my opinion. face the problem head on and overcome it as quickly as possible, that's what my mother taught me" "She was a wise woman" Geoff said. He looked up the stairwell and then back to Lita. "Would you mind accompanying me?" he asked softly. Lita was a little startled, Geoff, asking for help? "Uhh. sure" She said, walking with him. They walked up the stairwell and to the hall above. Geoff looked at the door, he was a little paler, but Lita looked at him reassuringly and he nodded, walking forward, and into his room. He looked around, it was clean. No phantom images of blood in the walls, no zombies rising from the floors. They were all just dreams. Geoff sucked in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Thankyou M'Lady, I appreciate you being here" "Thankyou sir" Lita said, remembering that she was still 'just a servant'. Geoff looked around, he could still see his wife and children playing. His twins, Megumi and Lilliara. Megumi had hair like her mother, fiery red and had the temperament to go with it, and Lilliara, she had long blonde hair, a genetic gift from Geoff's mother, and she had her father's eyes. She was a quiet child, mostly keeping to herself, but she did play with the other children in the palace when they were around. Geoff looked to the place where he and his wife's bed sat, and he nearly broke down. His lovely Terrica. gone now. Her long red hair, her flashing green eyes, her musical laughter. he would never hear or see any of it again. She was the only woman for him. and now she was gone. "Terrica." he said in a broken, pitiful, quiet voice. He slowly went down on his knees and began to weep. Lita put an arm around him, comforting him. "Don't worry sir, I know they'll catch the bastard who's responsible for this" "No, they won't" He said in a stone cold voice. Lita froze, now that sounded like their Geoff. "They. won't?" "No," he said with a sneer on his voice. "And do you want to know why?" "Uhh-" "I'll tell you why," he said, his tone dark and powerful. "They never suspect a sleeping dog, do they, Princess?" "What the? How did you? What on Earth!!" "You think that I didn't know who you are? Please! Just because you changed your clothes and hairstyle doesn't mean I'm blind!" Lita was looking at Geoff with horror in her eyes, now he sounded exactly like the Geoff from their time. "Oh, wasa matta litta pwincess? Big Mr. Nasty scaring you? GOOD!" He looked at her, his eyes flickering with gold energy. "Geoff, sir, please, stop it, this isn't like you!" "How would you know?" "I've seen the way you acted before this happened, this isn't you!" "Please, Mr. Goody-Two-Shoes has gone Bye-Bye, Bon Voyage, Ka Poofka! You'll never see that spineless twit around here again!" he said, turning around with a flourish of his cape. "What have I done?" Lita asked herself as Geoff, the Geoff she knew and despised so much, walked out of the room. 


	19. Episode 19 Farewell to Sanity

Episode #19 - Farewell to Sanity  
  
Lita rushed down the halls, the thin soles of her shoes clacking on the hard flooring of the palace. She had to find the others and tell them what had happened. "Lita!" She skittered to a halt and turned around. It was Raye. "Oh, Raye! I'm so glad I found you!" "Come on, quick! There's been another murder!" "What?! When?"  
  
"Not five minuets ago. Amy and I were in the pantry preparing for lunch, when we heard the cook scream for a second, then went silent. We rushed out, and all we saw was a blur of something going out the door and the cook with his neck slit from ear to ear!" "What-the. Did you get a good look at what killed him?" "Nope, thing move way to fast, we couldn't even scan it with Amy's computer" "Well, we had better tell the Queen" "I was on my way to do that, you go take care of Amy, she's pretty broken up right now" "Okay" said Lita, rushing off to help Amy. Lita went into the kitchen, Amy was standing stock still, and she was very pale. "Amy?" Lita said softly. Amy looked up at her, her eyes full of tears.  
  
"Oh, Lita!" Amy cried as she flung her arms around her, crying deeply. Lita didn't know what to do, so she just let Amy cry as she awaited the Queen's arrival. Raye returned a few moments later, with the Royal Doctor and the Queen. Lita helped Amy out of the kitchen and brought her back to their sleeping quarters. After she had laid Amy down, she walked over to the others. "Did anyone see what happened?" "Nope, Raye and Amy were in the pantry when it happened, they wouldn't've known until they walked out if they didn't hear the cook's scream" said Michiru. They nodded. All of them had liked the cook, he was a pleasant man that would usually have something 'up his sleeve' for them at the end of the day. Serena looked at Lita. "You were with Geoff when this happened, right?" "Well, not really, but he and I were on the other side of the palace when it happened, and even he can't move that fast." "Yeah, well. that's one thing were certain of. one of the few things" They nodded slowly. They knew that they couldn't leave until they had figured out who did these atrocious murders. And they were hoping Setsuna was okay. "Well, now there's a real problem." said Lita. "What now?" "It's Geoff. he's beginning to change. into our Geoff" "What" Serena said quietly. "Yeah. he spoke to me in that same tone he uses back in our time. and his eyes even flickered gold a few times. I think he's really to blame." She said. "But. how?" Raye wondered out loud. "He. he went back to his room. and started crying. Then he said his wife's name and then something just snapped inside him, and he turned around and looked at me the same way he looks at all of us in the future. that same contemptible glare, I think that we have to get rid of him. now, before he becomes even more of a threat" "I agree" said Serena. The others concurred. "But how, Mina's. not here and we can't just expect the Princess of Venus to help us. she doesn't even know us" "Well. I guess. but, maybe we can get the real princesses to get rid of him" "How's that?" asked Haruka. "We could talk to them, but we couldn't talk to our other selves, so we'll do this." Serena outlined her plan. "Okay, meet back here in an hour" said Haruka. She had volunteered to speak to the princess of Venus. She walked down the halls to the princess' room. She arrived soon after, and knocked softly on the door. "Come in" said the princess. "Thank you, M'lady" Haruka looked at the Princess, it was odd looking at her, she was an exact duplicate of Mina, but her personality was very different. Where Mina was spacey and was prone to giggling continually, the Princess was reserved and wise. "What is it that you wish to speak to me about?" "Well, M'lady, it's about the Chief Advisor" "What about him?" "I believe that he is responsible for these murders" "Why do you think that?" "I've been working in the infirmary as of late, and he has been mumbling something about his wife and how he's sorry. And today. the cook was murdered." The Princess blanched slightly. "And why do you believe it was Geoff that killed the cook?" "Well. this is where it gets a little weird. I didn't actually see him do it, but I did see a blur of gray go flying out of the kitchen, and the cloak that Geoff walked out of the infirmary with was also gray, same shade and everything. I haven't checked the cloak yet, but I'm almost positive that there will be blood on it." "I see. and why did you tell me?" "Well, you see, I was thinking that maybe. you would speak to the Queen, M'Lady" "I understand why you came here, but why tell me?" "Because I know you, you have a way with people. to make them listen" "I guess, but you still didn't answer my question" "I came to you because I think you can get the Queen to listen and actually do something about it" "I see. I will speak to her" "Thank you, M'lady" "Your welcome miss" Haruka curtsied to the Princess and exited. She met with the others back in their quarters. "So, what's the deal?" asked Serena. "Well, the Princess of Venus has agreed to tell the Queen." "So has the Princess of Mars" said Michiru. "Same with Jupiter" said Raye "And, well, You, Serena" Said Amy "Good, The Princess of Mercury has agreed as well" "Then we don't need to be here any more, do we?" "I want to be sure he's banished" said Serena. "Okay, fine. we'll wait here, you go and check" "Fine, I will" she said as she walked back to the banister with a bucket and a rag, her cover incase she was caught. She was going to be "polishing" the rail that was directly above the Throne Room. Serena walked to the banister and looked down, the five princesses were talking to the Queen, most likely about Geoff. Serena watched the conversation as it went by, idly rubbing at the railing as she did. She nearly blanched when Geoff walked in, he carried himself like he did in her time, that same arrogant walk, the look of contempt in his eyes. He stood, waiting for the princesses to move, and when they did not, he cleared his throat and they looked at him, blanching white as they did. He walked forward, but was stopped cold by an icy stare from Queen Serenity. He talked with her for a moment, and she spoke with him coldly, the tone of her voice letting him know exactly what she was saying. Serena looked at him, he looked sort of shocked. but not really. More of amazed than anything. Geoff raised his voice and Serena could hear him. "Do you think that I care anymore, M'Queen?" He said, that was the Geoff Serena knew. Queen Serenity looked at him, her eyes were burning with raw fury. "After what I have told you, you have the audacity to ask me that!! Guards! Get this Murderer out of my sight!" "Oh please" said Geoff, waving his hand. The two guards that were coming towards him were flung against the wall, and fell into a crumpled heap. "Pathetic" said Geoff, his voice a sneer. The five princesses looked at him, each of them transforming into Sailor Senshi. They attacked him, but a gray circle of energy surrounded him and deflected the attacks. "Blithering fools" said Geoff, clenching his fist, then drawing it back, and then he shot it forward, palm open. "GRAVAMETRIC ICE PULSE!!" He screamed, and a massive spire of ice was flung from his hand, energy rings surrounding the spire. It nearly collided with Princess Serenity, but she narrowly avoided the lethal blast by ducking at the last moment. The ice beam slammed into a column, encasing it in ice, and then the energy rings hit it, shattering the ice. The five princesses attacked him again, using their strongest powers, this time hurting him. Serena whispered a tiny "Yes!" when she saw the attack hit. Geoff looked at the five warriors, wiped the blood from his eyes, and then he smiled at them. A cold, "ha-ha, I got you" smile. His body began to glow with black light, and his eyes began to glow with gold energy. He instantly shot up a foot and a half, and Serena knew that he was their Geoff now. The black light exploded away from Geoff, and he was dressed in the same garb that he was dressed in when he first appeared. The black facemask, the flowing armless trenchcoat, the large gold belt buckle. Serena knew that she couldn't do anything but watch the battle, but she wanted to jump in there, she wanted to destroy Geoff utterly. Serena watched as the battle ensued, one side gaining the advantage, then the other. Geoff had been dealt a crippling blow when of Jupiter's lightning blasts had fried his left arm, but in return Geoff had dropkicked the Princess of Mercury into a wall. Queen Serenity stood up, the shock of Geoff's treachery finally wearing off, and she looked at him coldly. "You. you bastard. YOU DARE ATTACK MY FAMILY!!" She cried as she stood. She made a motion like she was pulling a sword from it's scabbard, and one appeared in her hands. It was a long, thin crystal sword, and it shone with a soft white light. Queen Serenity charged at Geoff, her dress becoming a silver battle-suit. Geoff smiled and unleashed his combat claws, and began to fight with Queen Serenity. They battled for a long while, until Queen Serenity feinted an attack, then struck Geoff down, stabbing him through the heart. "Despicable WENCH!" He cried as he slumped to the floor. "You can't kill me that easily!" Geoff began to glow with strange gray light, and his body began to contort. His flesh crawled, and his eyes rolled back in his head. Now Serena would know what had happened to Geoff. The ring that he wore on his finger flashed, and standing before them was Dymczak. "Dymczak! What is the meaning of this debauchery!!?"  
  
"I thought it only fitting that I come back and claim what was mine" He said, stretching his massive frame. "What! There is nothing here that is yours!" "Of course there is, this lovely pawn, I believe you call him Geoff." Serena looked at Dymczak, Raye was right! Geoff was possessed. Queen Serenity looked at Dymczak, realization flashing across her eyes. "You never wanted a treaty with us, you just wanted Geoff" "Ah, my Queen, as perceptive as ever, of course I didn't want a treaty with your puny galaxy, we could've simply taken it, but all we wanted was this man, so I came here and took him" "But why do you want him!" "That is none of your concern, My Queen" said Dymczak, who disappeared in a puff of silver smoke. Queen Serenity looked around, all that was left was a scorch-mark on the floor and Geoff's staff. Queen Serenity looked at the five princesses, each of them was shocked still. Serena walked away, leaving her mother to attend her daughter and her friends. Serena walked back to the servant's quarters and walked inside, still carrying the bucket and rag. She set them down, went back to her bed and then sat down. She was quite shaken after what happened, and she just had to sit down for a moment. "Serena?" asked Michiru. "Raye was right" she said softly. "What?" "I said that Raye was right about Geoff" she raised her voice a little higher. "I was right?" "Dymczak possessed Geoff, they wanted him for some reason, and now they have him" "You mean." "It was never his fault. Dymczak has possessed him. and after such a long time. they've become one" said Serena. "Where is he now, maybe I can exorci-" "He's gone, teleported out of here once he had Geoff, we need to return home, now" The others looked at Serena, then to each other, and nodded. They were soon in a circle, and Serena sent a mental message to Setsuna. The Time Portal opened, and they were sucked inside.  
  
. and then it looked as if they were simply set down again. Rini walked back out of the temple, and looked at Serena. She was very sad. "Mom?" she asked. "Hello Rini. sorry we took so long." "It's okay, we didn't even notice" Robert said with a smile. "Oh. yeah. that's right. the whole time stop thingy. okay." The others looked around, nothing had changed, but now they knew the truth. "We need to talk" was all that Serena said to Darien and Rini. Hotaru, Robert and Setsuna followed them inside, they wanted to find out what had happened as well. "Rini, remember how you said that I told you that all the killing and all the death in the future wasn't Geoff's fault?" "Yeah" "You. err, that is to say, I, well. maybe not I.. we were right. it isn't his fault" "Whadda you mean? And try making sense this time!" said Rini. She had never seen Serena like this, completely and totally wigged out over something. "Geoff is being possessed by Dymczak, a demon. He's the one making Geoff do all these horrible things" said Serena. Setsuna looked at her. "You're kidding, right? Geoff is actually possessed?" said Robert. "Nope. he's been taken over. we can't actually kill him either. but there has to be a way to stop him" "We could strand him in a Time Pocket." Setsuna said quietly. "What?" asked Serena. "We could strand him in a Time Pocket. but we would have to time it perfectly, they are rare and aren't very big, maybe three or four feet in diameter" "So, we would need someone to act as bait. to lure him near the pocket, then another shove him in." Serena said quietly, her mind racing. She was thinking, how could they do it? "Can you tell if there's a Time Pocket anywhere around here?" "The last one I saw was over three hundred years ago" said Setsuna. "WHAT! THEN WHY DID YOU TELL ME!!!"  
  
"I was only trying to help!" "Well.. Thankyou anyways. but that's another plan in the scrap heap" Serena said sullenly. Robert and Hotaru walked out of the Temple, they had seen enough to know when to leave. "So. Geoff is actually possessed. it does make sense." "He's not possessed, if he was taken over in the Silver Millennium, then that would mean that he and this Dymczak thingy have merged into one being. we can't save him. only put him out of his misery." "But how? You said that if we kill him, that he'd come back stronger than ever!" "Yes, but what if we don't kill him, just. lock him up somehow" "That would work, but what type of cage would hold him?" "Good question. and I haven't got a clue as to how to beat him, but I'll do my best Hotaru. I'll do my best" Robert put an arm around Hotaru, looking out across the city. Hotaru followed his gaze, placing her hand in his. 


	20. Episode 20 The Bonds That Bring Us Close...

Episode #20 - The Bonds That Bring Us Closer  
  
  
  
Robert and Hotaru walked down the street. School had just let out, and they were returning to Hotaru's home. Robert had become good friends with Michiru and Setsuna, and barely tolerated Haruka. He knew that Haruka and himself would never get along really well, her attitude reminded him too much of his dead brother, and he didn't know why she hated him so much. "So Hotaru. what's up?" he asked. Hotaru looked at him, smiling slightly. "You'll just have to wait until we get to my place," she said with a sly smile. Robert didn't mind, he and Hotaru had been an "item" for over two months now, and hadn't minded any of her surprises so far. Robert looked at her, she was so beautiful. He would've called her an Angel, but he knew what that meant to her. He still thought of her as an Angel, ethereal, supremely beautiful, near perfection. He smiled slightly, placing an arm around Hotaru's shoulders. She smiled and leaned into him, putting her arm around his waist. Anyone that looked at them knew that they were in love. Everyone that is, except themselves. Robert had told her that he thought he was in love with her, and he was almost positive about it too. Hotaru felt very much the same way, but they were both too scared to really admit it. That day under the cherry blossom trees was different from now, that was just a way for them to tell each other that they truly cared for one another, but truly loved one another was a different story. They didn't want to say something and loose the first person that they had really connected with for a very long time. They soon arrived at Hotaru's place, and Robert opened the door, allowing Hotaru to enter first. They walked to her room, much to Haruka's displeasure, and shut the door behind them. "So, what's this all about?" Hotaru smiled at him again. She sat down beside him, looking at him. "Robert. I want to tell you something" "Okay. what?" "Well. I haven't been able to find the words. so maybe if you'll just listen to this, you'll understand" she said softly as she got up and placed a CD in her discman. A soft Jazz song began to play. Robert looked at Hotaru, he knew this song. "Where'd you find this song?" he asked. "Oh, out and about" she said with a sly smile. "It's beautiful." he said. "And it's also how I feel about you" Robert looked at her, the song was called Forever, For Now. "Hotaru. I. I." Robert couldn't find the words either, but when he looked at her, her eyes so happy and filled with love, he knew what he needed to do. "Allow me, madam" He said, taking her into a close hug, looking deep into her eyes. He danced with her, slowly, softly across the small room until the song was done. When the song had finished, Robert looked at Hotaru, smiling. He began to quietly sing to her;  
  
"Maybe it's intuition, but some things you just don't question Like, in your eyes I see my future in an instant, And there it goes; I think I've found my best friend I know that it might sound more than a little crazy, But I believe; I knew I loved you before I met you I think I dreamed you into life I knew I loved you before I met you I have been waiting all my life"  
  
"Hotaru. what I'm trying to say is. well. I love you too" He said, looking at her. Hotaru smiled and hugged him tightly. She was never letting him go, not ever. "Robert. thankyou" "For what?" "Just being here" she said, kissing him lightly. Robert held Hotaru tight, not wanting to let her go, or break the kiss, ever. Hotaru finally had to break the kiss; she was beginning to feel a little lightheaded from lack of oxygen. "Robert. have you ever. you know. spied on me?" "Never. well. at least not when you were getting changed or anything. but I do look in on you from time to time." "That's sweet." she said, smiling. "Hotaru. there's been a reason I've been so reluctant to tell you how I feel.. Remember how I told you that you were married in the future?"  
  
"Yeah, so? Screw destiny, right now, you're the man I want"  
  
"I know. and I never want to be away from you either. but there's another reason." Robert looked down at the floor. "What?" "Well. you.. sorta. have. kids" "I have children. But." "And I don't wanna mess up the timeline. by taking you away from the guy that you married. but. I don't know what to do. on the one hand, there's the way I feel for you. and on the other there's the timeline I come from where you're happily married and have two wonderful kids. I don't know what to do." "Just let time take its course," said Setsuna. Both Robert and Hotaru nearly leapt out of their skin! "Setsuna! Don't sneak in here! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" said Hotaru. "Not a good sign if I can sneak up on you two. hm, Mr. Assassin?" "Who's to say I didn't know you were there, Ms. Timesenshi?" "I'm so sure," Setsuna said sarcasticly. "Listen. just let time take it's course. if it takes you apart, then it takes you apart. and if it doesn't, then it doesn't, it's that simple" "How can you be so sure?," asked Robert. "I don't wanna go and mess the timeline up totally, say I change something and we don't have a Neo Sailor Saturn?" "Like I said, just let time run its course. you'd be surprised at what can happen" she said with a knowing smile. "Come on you two, it's time for supper" she said as she walked out of the room. "What did she mean by 'Let time run its course'?" asked Robert. "What did you mean by 'say I change something and we don't have a Neo Sailor Saturn'?" "Uh. well. you see. in the future. we sorta have new Senshi. and they're called Neo Senshi. I just don't wanna go and remove one of them before their even born" "You know something, all this time paradox talk gives me a headache" Hotaru said, looking at Robert. "You're not the only one" said Robert, taking Hotaru by the hand, going down to the dining room. They sat down and began their dinner. Hotaru had purposely taken the seat beside Haruka, just so Robert wouldn't have to sit beside her. Hotaru remembered the time that they had been late, and Robert and Haruka nearly tore each-others heads off. Robert smiled to everyone as he sat down, and he waited until everyone was seated before he began to eat. Hotaru noted that Robert was always polite. He seemed to be very. odd that way, but in a nice way. She knew that he had a voracious appetite, and could easily eat two or three extra large pizzas with little or no difficulty, but he smiled and ate the small portions that Michiru served to him. The dinner was soon finished and Robert bid Hotaru and the others adieu. Hotaru began to walk back inside, but Michiru was standing there. "Oh! Michiru! What's up?" asked Hotaru, a little surprised. "If you want to go and be with Robert for a while, then go, girl, go!" she said with a smile. Hotaru looked at her, was she serious? "When do I-" "Whenever" Hotaru looked at her. Michiru was serious. Hotaru grabbed a windbreaker and flew out of the house like a thunderbolt. "ROBERT! ROBERT!! WAIT UP!!!" She cried as she ran after him. Robert turned and looked at her. "Hotaru?! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with your jailers?" Robert asked sarcasticly. "They let me out for the night!" she said as she caught up with him. "When they want you home, an hour? Two?" "Whenever" she said as she took his hand. Robert looked at his watch, it was seven o'clock. "We actually have some real time to ourselves? I'm amazed! You sure The Warden isn't going to be following us?" "No, Haruka is staying in tonight" Hotaru said. Robert smiled broadly and put his arm around her shoulders, walking in the quiet pre- dusk gloom. They walked for a long while, arriving at Robert's apartment. Robert keyed the lock and allowed her to enter first, like he always did. They got into the elevator and Robert pressed the '15' key. As soon as he had turned away from the button plate, Hotaru flung her arms around him. "Well, were certainly frisky tonight, aren't we?" She only smiled slyly. Hotaru simply hugged Robert tightly, not ever wanting to loose him. "So, why'd we come back here?" asked Hotaru. "Well, I need some cash, and I also have something for you" Hotaru looked at him. "What?!" she asked excitedly. "Oh, you'll see" Robert said with a smile. They walked into his apartment, the lights were off. Robert placed a hand on Hotaru's shoulder. "Walk with me for a moment" he said. Hotaru walked with him, into a large room that she hadn't known was there. "What is this place?"  
  
"This is the rest of my apartment" He said quietly. They lights were turned up slowly, levelling off at a soft glow. Hotaru looked around, it was a large room, with a computer desk and a sofa at one end, and a piano at the other. Robert walked to a corner of the room, opened a small fridge and produced two chilled glasses and a bottle of wine. "What are those for?" Hotaru asked. "Well, I think we should have a little celebration, considering this is the first time that you've actually been allowed out of the house without one or more of your guardians." Hotaru smiled. "I think it's a wonderful idea. but" "But what?" "I can't drink wine" "Wha?" Hotaru giggled a little and smiled. "It gives me really bad heartburn. but the thought is nice" "Well. give me one second" Robert turned around, put the wine back, and grabbed a dark bottle. It was green brushed glass and the label was gold. "I think that you will like this stuff" he said as he poured a half- glassful for Hotaru. "What is it?"  
  
"Just drink it, it's okay, no alcohol" Hotaru looked at the goldish liquid, smelled it, then sipped it. It had quite a nice taste to it, sort of sweet, but not candy sweet. "What is this?" "Not much. just a little concoction of my own devising" "Really? What's in it?" "Now, now Hotaru, a master Chef does not give away all his secrets of the culinary arts, now does he?" He said with a sly smile. Hotaru looked at him. She really hated it when he used metaphors. "You know something?" "Not personally, no" "You're really a pain sometimes" "Well, Kyron-sama didn't call me her 'little pest' for nothing" He said with a half-wistful, half-sad smile. Hotaru looked at him, Robert spoke about Sailor Kyron very little, and most of it he had told only to herself. "So. do you like it?" asked Robert. "It's not bad. not bad at all" Robert smiled. "I guess it wouldn't be too bad if you wanted to know what it's made from" "Really?" "Sure. I guess you could call it a variation on the 'swamp water' drinks, but this one's made with thin honey and half a scoop of melted brown sugar." "Really? It's that simple?" "Yep. most of the stuff I think up is." he said. Hotaru knew the tone in his voice, he was doubting himself. Hotaru knew that Robert was a complex individual, and she was one of the first people that he had allowed inside. She knew of only one other person, Sailor Kyron. Robert had talked about her for hours on hand, explaining about her vast powers, the kind of life she led, the kind of person she was. Hotaru knew that she was very important to Robert, seeing as she was the only person that he even let talk to him a school. Bobbi-Jo had tried a few more times to try and get Robert away from Hotaru, but he had finally silenced her when he had placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed. Hard. Hotaru could still remember the look on Bobbi-Jo's face when Robert had let her go and then asked "Are you okay?" She smiled slightly and giggled a little. "Hotaru?" "Nothing. just remembering the way you dealt with Bobbi-Jo that last time" "She was persistent, I'll give her that." he said, sighing and looking down at his feet. Hotaru put her glass down and walked forward, placing a hand on Robert's shoulder. "What's up?" "Nothing." "Robert" "What?" "Tell me, I know that something's bothering you" "It's just. I get along with Michiru and Setsuna like we were family, and Haruka hates me, what'd I ever do to her?" "That's just Haruka being Haruka" "Yeah, but it bugs me, I try and be nice to her, and she just blows me off! Is there anything that I have done to make her mad at me?" "Other than threatening her when you brought me home late that one time, no" "Uhh. oh. I see. I guess I should apologise. it would be the right thing to do" "Like you apologized to Bobbi-Jo all those times?" "I mean really apologize! She deserves that much!" said Robert, turning away from Hotaru and looking out the large plate glass window that ran down one side of the room. She hugged him from behind, resting her head on his back. "Robert, Haruka's already passed judgement on you. there's not much that you can do to change her mind." "I know. but still. I've gotta try" "Robert!" She said, grabbing him by the shoulders and spinning him around. "You can't please everyone all the time!!" "But-" "But nothing! This is the one thing that I really dislike about you Robert! You try to be everyone's friend, but you can't! There are just people that will not like you, okay! Can't you figure that out!" She turned away from him and crossed her arms over her small frame. She heard Robert breathing behind her. "Hotaru" "Yes" "I. I guess. I guess your right. but." "Just shut up, would'ja?" Hotaru said jokingly. Robert looked at her. He lightly placed a hand on her shoulder, and turned her around slowly. She looked up into his eyes and even though it was dark in the room, she could see that he was crying slightly. "Robert?" "It's nothing. I just thought. it's nothing." he said softly. "Robert come on, Goddamit! Don't you feel anything after what I just said!" "Of course I do. but I can't put it into words." "Oh no, you who are so gifted with metaphor?" she said scathingly. She saw Robert's shoulders rise and fall quickly, he was getting angry. Good, she thought. Hotaru wanted him to get it through his thick skull that he didn't need to be perfect, he just needed to be himself. "After what you said to me not two hours ago. you have the nerve." He removed his hand from her shoulder, and she saw him bunch his hands into fists. "Yes I have the nerve! You have such a way with words and can tell anyone else whatever you want, so why can't you do it with me! Tell me that!" "That's a simple one, my dear, I don't want to risk losing you" he said with a dark tone in his voice. "Really? You're doing a pretty good job of driving me away right now!" Robert looked at her. His eyes were blazing, his arms were shaking, and Hotaru could've sworn she saw a little trickle of blood coming from one of his hands. "I will say this once, my dear, you are the one person that I have actually been able to trust with anything and everything on this entire pathetic mudball, and you have the nerve to throw that back in my face? You really make me wonder sometimes Hotaru" "Yeah, and that goes double for me" said Hotaru, turning away from him again. She heard his breathing, slightly ragged and coming in short bursts. She heard him walk a short distance, and then a terrific "WHAM!" resounded around the room. Hotaru spun around, she saw Robert standing there, his fist against the wall. "You know something Hotaru, there is one thing that you don't know about me" "Oh no? What, pray tell, is that?" she asked sarcasticly. "Sometimes, if I'm pushed to far. I tend to get a little. nuts" "Yeah, so" "Your about one millimetre away from pushing me past snapping" His voice was a growl. "GODDAMIT ROBERT!!!" She said, looking at him. He looked at her like she was nuts. "Now what I do?" "I guess the only way that I'll drive this into your thick skull is the direct approach" She said under her breath. "What was that?" Robert said in a dark tone. Hotaru looked at him icily. He shut up instantly. At that moment he remembered that he was fighting with someone that could vaporize an entire planet with a thought. "Robert, what I've been trying to drive into that thick skull of yours is that you don't need to be perfect, just yourself!!!" "Uhh. uhh. you mean. all this. was. about that?" he asked softly.  
  
"Yes you silly goose" she said, looking at him. "Oh" he said giggling a little. The tension that had built up in the room dissipated like so much morning fog. "What's so funny?" "Well, we've been arguing about this for just under an hour. and," he shook his head. "Your right, I do need to be myself and not Mr. Perfect, it's just. it's a natural response for me. I try and blend in. you know that. and the people I want to be friends with I try and be the best friend I can be. it's just the way I am, well, actually, the way I was trained, but that's beside the point, I guess I can try and just be Robert. at least for a little while" He smiled at Hotaru, quirked a eyebrow and opened his arms. She smiled back and hugged him. "I guess I've still got a few things to learn about being a normal teenager and not a trained bodyguard" Hotaru, hugged him tighter and looked up at him. Robert looked down at Hotaru, he knew that he wanted to live the rest of his life with her, but he knew that would never happen if he was to leave the time-line unscathed. She leaned up and kissed him. Robert hugged her tightly and just let the kiss linger until she pulled away. She looked at him, a warm, beaming smile radiating from her lips, and her eyes looked as if they were glowing in the half-light of the room. "Robert" "Yes my love?" "I want you, now" Robert looked at Hotaru, she had never been quite so forward about anything before. "You're sure?" he said. She raised an eyebrow at him. "Uhh. yeah, stupid question." She leaned up again and kissed him, but she was also leading him to his bed in the other room.  
  
************  
  
Robert awoke the next morning with the sun streaming in and another body pressed against him. He looked down, Hotaru was sleeping beside him, her head was resting on his shoulder and an arm was draped across his chest. He thought back to last night. In a word, it was spectacular. He had never known anything like it in his entire life. Hotaru stirred and opened her eyes, looking at Robert. "You want something for breakfast?" asked Robert. "Sure" said Hotaru, still waking up a little. Robert got out of bed and threw a housecoat on, going into the kitchen and beginning to start breakfast. He had made scrambled eggs and bacon before, so that's what he would make now. He heard Hotaru get up and put a housecoat on, then she sat down. Even though her hair was a little dishevelled and she was still trying to wake up, Robert thought that she had never looked more beautiful. He served breakfast and sat down, pouring a glass of juice for himself and Hotaru. She smiled at him and ran her foot up the inside of his leg. "So, I guess Haruka's not going to be very pleased when I take you home" "I guess not" she said with a sarcastic smile. Robert looked at the clock, it was ten thirty. He swore under his breath, and then he remembered that it was Saturday. He began to eat his breakfast and smiled at Hotaru. "You know something. that was." "I know Robert, you don't need to say anything" Hotaru said contentedly. He smiled, she was the only person that he knew that could know what he was going to say before he even said it. He got up and sat back down beside Hotaru. They looked at each other and were content in the knowledge that right now, they were the only other person that mattered to the other. They soon finished and Robert did the dishes while Hotaru had a shower. Robert just finished when Hotaru stepped out of the washroom. He had never seen her more beautiful than right at that moment. Her hair slightly damp, giving it a glowing sheen and she simply seemed to glow all over. It was like she was an angel, so delicate, so appealing, and he knew that she was his, at least for now. Hotaru sat down on his bed, and he went and had a shower. He exited about fifteen minuets later, and he was dressed in a gray suit jacket and a white shirt with black pants. He offered his hand to Hotaru, she took it, and they walked out of his room. They walked hand in hand back to Hotaru's home, and he knocked on the door. It opened, and Michiru was standing there. "Hello Michiru" Robert said. "Robert" she said dryly. Hotaru walked inside, after kissing Robert goodbye. He smiled and waved goodbye, then turned to leave. He looked around, no one was watching, so he began to leap away, covering great distances with a single bound. He was soon home, and inside his apartment. He was just sitting down with a book when he heard his door buzzer go off. He got up and pressed the button. "Hello?" he asked. "Robert?" It was Hotaru, and her voice was shaky. "Come on up" he said, instantly pushing the button. She had never come over to his place un-announced, she had always called before-hand. He heard a knock at the door a few moments later, and he was up like a flash, and had the door opened. He looked at Hotaru, and then up at Haruka. "Uhh. come on in" he said. Hotaru walked in and sat down, an ashamed look on her face. Haruka entered after she did, carrying a large suitcase. "Um, so. what's all this about?" he asked. Haruka looked at him like there was daggers in her eyes, set the suitcase down, and stalked out of the room, slamming the door behind her. "What was all that about?" he asked, looking at Hotaru. She looked at him, a small smile on her lips, but her eyes full of shame. "Hotaru, what's up?" "You mind if I stay here for a few days?" "Uh, no, not at all. but why aren't you." Robert looked at her. "They. they kicked you out?" Hotaru nodded. Robert looked at Hotaru, she was so frightened now, she had never been without her three guardians, and it was his fault that they had kicked her out. "If they've kicked you out, then I guess you could just stay here. until you want to leave, that is" Hotaru looked up at him. "I never want to leave" she said quietly. Robert walked to his love and hugged her tight. Her felt something release inside of her, and she began to cry. Deep, wailing moans of anguish filled the room, and Robert just stood there, holding Hotaru, lightly stroking her hair. He knew that the next time he saw any of those three, something was going to happen, and it wasn't going to be pretty. 


	21. Episode 21 Looking Back, Gazing Ahead

Episode #21 - Looking Back, Gazing Ahead  
  
Serena walked down the road. It was a bright, sunny Monday morning, and she was heading to her last semester of Highschool. Serena though back on the past three years, they had fought Geoff once more, and they had beaten him too. He granted them the "honour" of choosing the final battlefeild, and the time that it would take place. Serena still remembered walking forward and telling him the time and place. She had set it for the day that would be her coronation, five years from now. Geoff had accepted. Now that Serena knew that none of this carnage was Geoff's fault she actually took pity on him. After learning about his family dieing and the real reason he hated everyone, the battle was going to be a lot simpler. Serena now knew that he actually had weaknesses, and she knew how to play on them. She soon arrived at her school and went inside, sitting down.  
  
************ Tekhed ************  
  
Geoff paced around his office, wearing his combat gi. He was to train with Shino, but she had disappeared in the last few days, and he had sent his four sons out to look for her. A low buzz was heard. Geoff walked over to his desk and hit the intercom button. "What!" he growled. "Dad, it's me, Zigokuno, I found her" "Good, bring her here, now" Zigokuno and Shino arrived a few moments later. Shino looked very uncomfortable and Zigokuno had a small, devious smile on his face. "You are excused Zigokuno," He nodded at his father and left. Geoff turned his gaze upon his daughter. She had become quite rebellious in the past three years, ever since his first defeat at the hands of that whimpering sailor bitch. "Shino my dear, what's the problem?" he asked as he sat down. She walked forward and sat down in a large leather chair. "It's. nothing you would understand." "Really?" "No. really, you wouldn't" "Can you at least try and tell me, so I can see if I can help?" "It's just that. goddamit how can I put this? I just feel. so goddamn weak. compared to everyone else" "What do you mean?" "Zigokuno and the others have all awakened their magic powers! Why can't I!!" She said, raising her voice and standing up. "My dear. you haven't awakened your magic yet because, to be truthful, you don't need them" "What?" "If your magic hasn't awakened yet, it's because you haven't needed it yet, it's that simple" "But I just feel so weak compared to the others, Akumano can create massive conflagrations of fire, Zigokuno can make illusions and fire massive blasts of magical force, Yamino has his dark magic, and Kibo can move like lightning when he wants to" "But do you need to?" "What?" "Think about it, you killed Queen Serenity, no mean feat, and you did it with one slash of your scythe, just think about that for a second my dear." Shino sat and thought about what her father had said, he made a good point. If she had needed her powers, then she would've been able to use them, and since she hadn't been able to use them, that meant she didn't need them yet, and that meant that she was still stronger then her four brothers. She looked at her father, smiling. "Thankyou otou-sama" She said, bowing slightly and walking out. "Oh, Shino" "Yes?" "I believe that we have a training session together, do we not?" She smiled and nodded. "I'll wait for you in the training room" said Geoff. Shino walked out of her father's office and went to her own room. She put a Cd on as she showered and changed, then went to the training room. He father was waiting there, armed with two massive Claymores. "Father?" Shino was slightly confused, her father almost never used swords, and never two massive blades like that. "Is there a problem, daughter of mine?" "No, it's just that I've never seen you use swords before. I wasn't expecting it" "You should, these are my original weapons. the first two blades that I ever used. The one in my right hand is called Sei, the other is called Shi, and today I hope to teach you that one can never be too careful in battle." Geoff watched as his daughter visibly paled. He had spoken the truth, these two blades were his first weapons, given to him by Queen Serenity to protect the Silver Millennium. They were mildly enchanted, they wouldn't loose their edge and were half as light as a normal Claymore. The thing about them was that even though the blades were five and a half feet long, when compared to his six foot ten frame, they looked like longswords, if that. Shino grabbed her scythe and held it in a defensive position.  
  
************  
  
Robert walked out of his apartment, Hotaru trailing him. They had been living together for the past three years, ever since Haruka had kicked Hotaru out of her home. Robert had gone to great lengths to avoid Hotaru's ex-guardians, going so far as to leave halfway through a battle to avoid them. Hotaru knew that Robert would never leave a battle if there was even a slight chance of her being hurt, so when she saw him leave during the last battle they had with one of Geoff's children, she knew that they would win and drive off the infernal spawn. Robert knew that the instant he saw Haruka, Michiru or Setsuna, that he wouldn't be able to contain his anger for very long. They had pushed him the wrong way when they kicked Hotaru out of her home, he had even gone back to them, and asked them to take her back, told them that it wasn't her fault. They wouldn't hear a word of it, and that was what had pushed Robert so far. Hotaru and himself were going to a movie that day, but he felt like something was going to happen. In the past three years, Robert had gone through many changes, mainly that he had become a quiet and introverted individual, a drastic change from when he had first arrived. Hotaru and her friends were the only people that he was himself with, and the only person that he even talked with about anything was Hotaru. He had long talks with Serena, helping her, assuring her that in his time line that Sailor Venus was alive, and that she would most likely be brought back to life if they stopped Geoff. Serena was a different person from what he had known in the Crystal Millennium, she was just different from Neo Queen Serenity, she had what Robert thought of as a cold streak, but he knew that she had it especially reserved for Geoff and his foul progeny. Robert knew that Geoff had five children, but he had only fought four of them so far, he wondered who was left behind. He knew the four males, but even he had not been able to discern who the fifth child was, all he knew was that the last child was elusive and had great powers. Robert walked down the hall to the elevator, pressing the button for his floor, and waited for the elevator to show up. Hotaru smiled slightly and took his hand. She was still the same person, but she had come to depend on Robert as much as he did on her. They were each other's support in life. Hotaru knew things about Robert that she had never even though possible. She knew that he was an assassin, but she hadn't ever considered what that meant. Robert had killed over five hundred people, without any ethical problems or anything. He was a well-trained machine in that respect, and she now understood why no one scared him, he could simply just kill them, no questions asked. Even Geoff didn't scare him, Robert had actually attacked Geoff during their last battle with him, they had fought like devils, but neither had landed a single blow. Robert had grown a goatee and moustache, and it made him look quite refined and suave now. Hotaru was nineteen and Robert was twenty now, they were deeply in love and they would never let each other go. Robert rued the day that Hotaru would leave him, and he knew it was coming, there was over one thousand years between now and the time that he had arrived in the Crystal Millennium, plenty of time for them to grow apart or get into a fight. He knew that something would happen, fate was a loose concept, but it was at least set, and what had to happen, had to happen. Robert walked into the elevator after Hotaru, and pressed the button for the lobby. They walked into the garage and got into Robert's car, a Sting Ray III, one of the few that had gone into production. He drove up to the gate, paid the man, and pulled out. Hotaru watched as the scenery began to blur and she gripped the door handle. Robert slowed down and came to a stop at a red light, he looked around, no one was coming. He looked in his rear-view, and there was a yellow sports car flying up the road, and it stopped beside him. He looked at the driver, it was Haruka. Robert tightened his grip on his steering wheel, and he heard Haruka rev her car's engine. Robert smiled and lightly touched the accelerator, the massive 475-ci engine rumbling underneath the hood. He looked at Haruka, then at the next light, three blocks away. It was a Monday, not many people were on the roads yet and the way was clear. She nodded, and looked straight ahead. "Robert, you do know that-" "Of course I do, and I'll blow her doors off in this little baby" he said softly. Hotaru shrugged her shoulders and grabbed the door handle again. The light changed from red to yellow, Robert grabbed the shifter, the light changed from yellow to green, and both Robert and Haruka hit the gas. Haruka's car was lighter by half a ton, and had better pickup, but Robert's Sting Ray had better overall horsepower, and he pulled past Haruka, then pulled away, arriving at the next set of lights a full five seconds before she did. He stopped and turned around in his seat, looking for her. Her car crested the hill, and then rolled to a stop beside Robert's. Robert simply smiled slightly and looked at her over his sunglasses, and Haruka shot him a look that would've withered a redwood as she turned left and drove away.  
  
Michiru watched as the purple sports car beside of them slowly pulled away, and she looked at Haruka. "Well."  
  
"Don't say a word" Haruka was angry. That belligerent little twerp had beaten her, and he wasn't even a pro driver!! "He was driving a newer car" "I should've creamed'im! The bastards not even a pro driver for heavens sake!!" "Haruka. calm down. He beat you, so what? It doesn't meant anything, he just got lucky" "Well. I guess, but I should'a been able to blow his doors off!" "You can't win every race" "I guess. whatever" Haruka said as she drove away.  
  
Robert looked straight ahead, gripping the steering wheel tightly. "Whenever I see that. woman my blood just boils" he said through lightly gritted teeth. Hotaru looked at him and smiled. She knew that he totally despised her three former guardians now, and she really didn't care. She had stopped caring about them the instant they had kicked her out of her home. "Robert, remember, they're just people from our past, nothing more" "I guess. I still hate them, though" "Yeah, I know" Hotaru reached inside her jacket and pulled out a pair of sunglasses, then put them on.  
  
************  
  
Rini was in bed, at her home. She was sick, and it was the first day of school!! She really didn't want to miss school, especially since it was her second-last semester. She was studying to become a lawyer, and she knew that she would need every minuet of classes that she could get, but since she could barely move and had a headache the size of Texas, she wasn't about to do anything strenuous for a while. She just lay in bed, it hurt her eyes to read or watch tv, her ears felt like they were packed with cement and they hurt when she talked. Her entire body felt weak and it took great effort to move even a little. Rini thought back on the past three years, smiling slightly as she did. Sarah and herself had become good friends after Hotaru had changed schools, Rini knew that Hotaru and herself were still best friends, but she hadn't seen her in over two months. Even Rini didn't understand why Hotaru had to leave when she did. She had overheard the massive argument they Hotaru, Michiru and Haruka had when she came home that one time after staying the night at Robert's place. Setsuna had left early that morning for her job, but was even angrier then Haruka or Michiru were. It was awe inspiring to listen to those three fight. She had never known what a mouth Michiru had! She had thrown ever word Rini had ever heard, and some that she didn't! Hotaru had exclaimed something about "If you don't want me, I can leave right now!" and Haruka had taken her up on it. Rini knew that Hotaru was a little bit of a risk taker, but she never thought that she would even suggest something like that! Rini knew that she should stay out of that fight, and out she did stay. And it was that day that Hotaru left. Rini had a coughing fit and turned over, falling asleep.  
  
************ Tekhed ************  
  
Shino dropped her pistol, the clip was empty, and it was the last one she had on her. She looked at her father, he was barely scraped or anything, even after she had connected with two of her Death Spikes, and another of her Twin Slices. She energized the blade of the scythe and charged at her father, the blade and staff of the weapon creating a protective cage around herself. Geoff stepped back slowly, holding one of his Claymores in a defensive position, and the other back, ready to strike with.  
  
Geoff watched his daughter, she telegraphed her moves so well it wasn't funny. He knew that she was going to be unleashing her Magna Slash, followed by her Death Spike; he had to teach her that she needed to make some variety in her attack strategies. Her knew her four primary attacks, the first opened with her signature scythe cage, then followed it with either a Magna Slash or a Twin Slice, then finished with a decapitating slash either at the neck or kneecaps, The second was a simply flurry of slashes and strikes with her scythe, the third was a all out energy attack, and the fourth was a concentrated Death Spike that had twice the destructive power of her original one. Geoff knew that he needed to teach her to use different parts of her repertoire at different times, not what strategy and logic dictated, sometimes it was better to just trust your instincts and go for it! That was how Geoff fought now, using his powers to defend himself while he attacked with his twin Claymores. He looked at Shino, her hair was all matted and sticky with sweat, she was bleeding from several small cuts and scrapes, and she was beginning to tire. Geoff bowed to his daughter and placed his two Claymores on the ground. Shino dropped her scythe and bowed to her father. "How did I beat you?" "Just. too. damn. good" she panted. "No, but since you only have four attack patterns, it was simple to discern which you were using, and then to select an appropriate defence." "I. see." she panted, she was really worn out. "Shino, what I'm trying to drive into that pretty little skulls of yours is that even though tried and true fighting strategies work well in the beginning, they will eventually get you killed" "But-"  
  
"No Buts!! Do you think I want to see you get killed by that whimpering bitch Sailor Moon!!" "Of course not father!" Shino was a little shocked. "Then think about this, use your pistol more, add in more physical attacks, change your battle plans, and MAKE SURE YOU ALWAYS STRIKE FIRST!!" Geoff said as he raised his voice. He offered his hand to help his daughter up, and instead was dumped on his rear end. He looked up, Shino was standing above him, her scythe against his throat. "Something like that?" she asked with a smile. "Exactly, but when your fighting the Sailor Bitches, don't use that particular trick, they're not that dumb" "And you are?" "No my dear, you actually surprised me with that little trick, nicely done" Shino helped her father up, and then took a shower. She smiled to herself, she had a plan, it involved breaking the rules a little, but she had a plan. Shino smiled evilly as she walked into her room and put on her combat gear. 


	22. Episode 22 The Final Straw

Episode #22 - The Final Straw  
  
Sailor Saturn and Starslayer raced through the wreckage that was once a city block. Starslayer remembered walking in the park with Hotaru, then it was like a switch was flipped on inside his head; the Queen was in trouble. Robert turned around, and saw a massive column of black smoke rising from downtown. He tapped Hotaru on the shoulder and she turned around, gasping as she did. They ran off, getting into Robert's car and speeding off towards the column of black smoke. They charged forwards, looking for Sailor Moon and the others. Robert was looking around, his one eye glowing red, it was an instrument that activated when Robert transformed into Starslayer. It scanned the area for heat signatures, weapons, and other such things. He located Sailor Moon and her teammates, they were fighting something incredibly powerful, he had never seen energy readings like this, they were nearly off the scale! Robert grabbed his Magna-Gun from its holster on his back and cocked it, loading a shell into the breech. He murmured, "frag shells", the gun echoed him perfectly. He could feel the gun shift in his hand ever so slightly, the insides re- arranging themselves, it was amazing what nano-tech could do. He walked forward, barely a whisper being heard as he picked his way across the treacherous ground. Hotaru shadowed his every movement, keeping close to him. Robert pressed up against a large chunk of debris and peered around it, then looked back quickly. "Sailor Saturn, I think we've met Geoff's fifth child" he said, looking at her. Sailor Saturn still had problems with looking at that red glowing eye of Robert's, but she would just have to deal with it now. "Really, where is he?" "Right around the corner, and it's a she" Starslayer said as he cocked his gun, warily stepping out from his cover and darting towards another piece. Sailor Saturn followed him, catching a quick glance at this new child. She was tall, around six foot two, powerfully built, but still was beautiful, but evil marred her looks, she had a cruel gleam in her eyes and a scornful grin on her lips, she looked like a devil in disguise. Her hairstyle was what caught her eye, four braided odango on either side of her head, each ended in a short blade. Starslayer and Sailor Saturn leapt out from behind their cover and joined their teammates. "So, what's the deal?" asked Starslayer, looking at Sailor Mars. "No clue who she is, but she's the one that levelled this place" said Sailor Mercury, scanning the enemy with her computer. "Anything?" "She's one of his" she said, nearly spitting out the words. Sailor Moon looked at the woman, she was dressed in battle attire, odd reflective armour covered her body and shining blades were tied in her hair. "Who are you!!" She cried, looking at the last child of Geoff. "Why Sailor Moon, you should know me, I'm most of the reason my lovely brothers attack you, I am their leader you see" she said with a laughing lilt in her voice. Sailor Moon gripped her sceptre even tighter, looking at this foul progeny of evil. "Well then, I guess I'll have to kill you" said Sailor Moon, her voice like ice. Sailor Moon charged forwards, screaming "RAINBOW SPIRAL HEART ACHE!!!" The girl leapt upwards, twirling her scythe above her head, and she turned in the air and sped downwards, striking Sailor Moon as she passed by. The girl landed perfectly, while Sailor Moon landed in a heap. The others ran forward, creating a loose circle around Sailor Moon. "Bitch! What did you do to her!!" "Not much, just cracked her in the head is all" she said with a malicious grin. Starslayer murmured something to his gun, and it changed the shell in the chamber. He ran forward, looking around. "Now listen to me harlot, I'm the one that's responsible for blowing you brothers to smithereens ever time they show up, and I'll do the same to you! My gun is now set to full auto, and if you don't leave right now, I'll make you into a bullet-riddled corpse!!" "Like to see you try, human whelp" she said, moving so fast that he could barely see her move. He fired the gun, a massive spray of bullets covered the area, ricocheting off of stone bulwarks and steel girders, making an almost un-avoidable attack. Starslayer let go of the trigger and looked around, his instrument not registering any heat sources or energy signatures. "I think I got her" he said. "Really?" Starslayer turned, the girl was sitting on a piece of stone, her scythe resting beside her. "Goddamit, she moves to fast for me to hit. up close and personal time!" He said, holstering his Magna-Gun and drawing his Claw Sabres. He charged at the girl, his Claw Sabres flashing around him, making him look like he was covered in a thousand sparkling jewels. The girl yawned slightly, drew a massive pistol, and emptied the clip at him, driving him to his knees. Starslayer knew those shells, they were like the one's from Geoff's guns! He knew his armour wouldn't stand up to that type of punishment for long, so he began to use his evasive manoeuvres, trying to evade the shells, and keep his head on his shoulders at the same time. By the time that the pistol was empty, Starslayer had been driven to the ground, panting. "She's just too fast, I can't trace her moves. gotta do something!" He looked at her, then back at Sailor Saturn. She was the reason, the only reason he had to go on living in this ancient time-line, he had to protect her! He gripped his Claw Sabres and looked at the girl. Her eyes were mocking him. He knew that look all too well from the future, only it was the golden eyes of Geoff instead of this girls neon green eyes. He stood up, looking at the girl with defiance in his eyes. "So, the little man thinks he can stop me? That's so funny!" She said, slowly levitating down to the ground and gingerly grabbing her scythe. "You know something, hell-bitch?" "No, please tell me, what is it?" "You're already dead, your brain just hasn't realized it yet" "Really? I don't see how, though. Care to Explain?" "Simple" he said, and he leapt at her, swinging his two claw sabres around himself. They fought like devils, each attack being countered, each counter being turned back. It was like watching some intricate dance rather than a fight. But the dance ended abruptly when Starslayer fell to the ground, clutching his side and his eyes wide with pain. The girl looked at him. "Pitiful Human, do you have any idea who you face?" "Hell-spawned bitch! I'll make you pay for that!" he said as he stood, sheathing one of his blades, and still clutching his side. "Well, you've grown boring, WHO'S NEXT!!" said the girl, turning her back on Starslayer and looking at the other warriors. Starslayer had a decision to make, should he take the opportunity presented to him and shoot this infernal hell-spawn in the back, or just lay there? He slowly reached up, grabbing his Magna-Gun. He whispered "Armour Piercing" and the gun echoed him. He levelled the gun on the back of the woman, aimed directly at her heart, and his finger quivered on the trigger. He squeezed the trigger, but the girl literally shifted vertically, her feet not even lifting off the ground. "Stupid little boy, do you not have any sense of honour?" she regarded him with disdain. "Not for someone like you!" The girl regarded the other Sailor Senshi, each of them were ready for a fight, but they didn't know who they were facing! "Come now, do none of you have the courage to face me? And I thought you were the best this world had to offer!" The girl looked at them all, a wicked grin on her face. "I'll take you on" said a quiet voice. They all turned, it was Sailor Saturn speaking. "You, the weakest of the group? Please! I'll crush you faster than I did the pitiful human over there!" "I don't know who you are, Hell-bitch, but I'll tell you who I am! Saturn is my guardian planet, the Soldier of Destruction and Creation, Sailor Saturn!! And now you die!!" Sailor Saturn pulled out her Silence Glaive, and the girl smiled. "Well, well, well, it seems the pup has fangs, hm? Let's see how hard it can bite!" the girl said, charging at Sailor Saturn. Starslayer watched as the two warriors traded blows, almost too fast for him to follow. Watching them was like watching two blurs of colour, one silver, the other purple. The continues to battle like that for over ten minuets, Starslayer slowly made his way over to the rest of his teammates, looking at them. Apprehension and fear showed on their faces, this could be there worst defeat or there greatest victory, it was riding on Sailor Saturn. Starslayer smiled to himself, he had trained with Sailor Saturn, and now she was as proficient with her Silence Glaive as he was with his Claw Sabres. All that could be heard was the constant "K-tanngtanng" of metal bouncing off of metal. Starslayer knew she could beat that hell-spawned bitch, but he didn't know how long it would take. Suddenly, the fight stopped. Both the girls were standing apart, maybe five or six feet apart. The Girl looked at Sailor Saturn, and Sailor Saturn stared right back. It was then that Starslayer began to get readings on both Sailor Saturn and the Girl. While Sailor Saturn was nearly tapped out of energy and had little stamina left, the Girl was still fine! She was barely even warmed up! Starslayer wanted to call out, to warn Sailor Saturn, but he couldn't, he too weak, the wound in his side was that bad. He looked around, Tuxedo Mask was standing beside Sailor Moon, just as he should be by Sailor Saturn's side. The Girl lifted her scythe and charged at Sailor Saturn, and she responded by grabbing her Silence Glaive and holding it high, ready for the inevitable downward slash. Starslayer scanned the girl, and extrapolated what she was going to do next, but before he could call out, she had made her move. Instead of slashing downwards, she struck Sailor Saturn in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her and she dropped to the ground, gasping for breath. Starslayer felt a rush of Adrenaline flush through his system, the pain in his side forgotten for the moment and he ran forwards, scooping up Sailor Saturn before the girl could finish her off. "Aw, you're no fun! I wasn't gonna kill'er! Maybe maim her, or just take a arm or something!" She said with a pouty voice. The girl looked at the rest of the Sailor Scouts. "Come now, surely you must know by now that you can't beat me!" "I can," said a cold voice. Sailor Moon turned, she looked upon her daughter, Rini. She had spoken. The Girl looked at her, slammed another clip into her pistol and smiled. "If you think you can, then come little girl, come and face me, for I am Death Incarnate, Shino Demea!" The others paled slightly at her name, it meant Bearer of Death. "Fine, I'll put you down, and your brothers will follow soon after! MOON GORGEOUS MEDITATION!!!" A massive blast of energy was flung from the end of her sceptre, aimed right at Shino. She merely bent her head to the side and evaded the attack. "Come now, you'll have to do better than that to defeat me!" Shino said, her lips curled in a wicked smile. Sailor Chibi-Moon charged at Shino, swinging her sceptre like a sword, and attacked. They fought like demons, each trading blows that would cripple another being, then Chibi-Moon drew her arm back and brang her sceptre down, connecting with Shino's head, then again and again. "Bitch! That Hurt!!!" Shino growled as she grabbed her pistol and unloaded the entire clip at Chibi-Moon. Chibi-Moon dodged and feinted through the lethal barrage, but was hit twice. Her shoulder burned with intense pain, and her lower abdomen felt like it had been shredded. Shino smiled cruelly and charged, the scythe's blade parallel to the ground, she was moving so fast the Chibi-Moon was hard-pressed to keep her eyes on her. Rini stood and held her sceptre up in defence. "Behind you, bitch" a soft voice said. Rini turned around, her sceptre dropping ever so slightly. The next thing she knew, it felt like her entire chest was on fire and the world was falling away from her. She grabbed at her chest, and felt something warm and sticky there. She looked down, a massive gash ran from her right shoulder to the left side of her abdomen, but she couldn't see Shino anywhere. Chibi-Moon looked up, and saw Shino high in the air, her scythe pointing at her. Chibi-Moon hadn't noticed until then that there was a crystal spike on the end of the scythe, and it was glowing brightly. Shino raised the scythe high above her head, shrieking "CHAOS!" The blade of the scythe sparked with energy. Then she brought the scythe down so it was parallel to the ground and yelled "DEATH!" The energy coruscated up the scythe blade and energized the crystal atop it. She brought the blade forward in a wide slashing motion, screaming "SPIKE!!" The energy collected at the point of the crystal and a massive blast of black energy exploded from it, striking Chibi-Moon in the chest, hard. Sailor Saturn watched in horror as Shino leapt into the air, firing a massive attack. She managed to get up and walk forward, out of the cover provided her by a large chunk of rock. Saturn didn't know who was fighting, but she had to heal them, it was her one chance to save another person from being killed. Suddenly, her back felt like it was on fire. "That was payback for that little smack in the head you gave me" she heard Shino whisper in her ear. Sailor Saturn spun around, the Silence Glaive in her hand and she slashed as she spun, but no one was there, only a puff of white smoke. Sailor Saturn rushed forward, she had to be sure that Rini was okay, but before she rounded the last piece of rock, she heard a beastial scream of sorrow. "NO!!!!" It was Serena. Hotaru's transformation faded away as she rounded the corner, looking upon Serena. She was on the ground, her eyes glazed over in horror. Hotaru followed Serena's gaze, only a locket and a sceptre laid on the ground, pink light twinkling away into the distance. "Wh. wh. where's Rini" Hotaru stammered, already knowing the answer. Robert walked forward, clutching his side still and looked at Hotaru. She instantly knew what had happened. Hotaru let out a ear-piercing scream of anguish, falling into Robert's arms. Robert looked at her. "Hotaru, Geoff will pay, I'll make him!" Hotaru looked at him, her eyes cold and hard. Robert knew at that moment that Hotaru wouldn't hesitate in destroying the world just to keep it from Geoff. Robert simply stood there and held Hotaru, while the others slowly departed, Darien carrying a now-unconscious Serena away. "Hotaru." "I know Robert, I know" was all she said as they walked away, their silence saying everything that they couldn't. 


	23. Episode 23 Vengeful Preperations

Episode #23 - Vengeful Preparations  
  
Serena sat in her bed. The house is so quiet, she thought to herself. After Rini had been killed, Serena had begun to notice the difference. Rini had moved back into Serena's home after Hotaru had been kicked out of her home, and Serena and her daughter had become very good friends. Darien walked in, carrying a tray. Serena looked up at him, smiled weakly, then went back to staring at a spot on the wall. Darien looked at his princess, she was in so much turmoil, emotional and physical. Darien knew that he would never feel the same way Serena did, but Rini was his daughter too! Darien was suffering too, and he knew that Serena didn't need to worry about him as well, so he kept it to himself. "Here you go hon" said Darien as he set the tray down. "Thanks" Serena said softly. "You okay?" "Yeah. I guess" "You sure?" "Yeah." "Come on, we gotta go." "Yeah, might as well" Serena got up and walked out of her room. She was dressed in nothing special, just a gray blouse and jeans, with her hair in its normal style. Darien put his arm on her shoulder, and she looked up and smiled weakly at him. Serena was almost at the point that she would go insane. Geoff had pushed her so far so many times, that she was hanging on to her sanity by the skin of her teeth, and even that was beginning to fray. Today was the day that had been set to pay their respects to Rini, and Serena didn't know if she would be able to handle it. She looked up at Darien, her one bastion of stability. In this turbulent time; he was the rock she clung to. Darien held Serena tightly, he didn't know how she would react today, and he didn't want her to worry anymore than she already was. He was truly concerned for his future wife's sanity, not to mention that she was extremely weak now, she barely ate anything, and was so tired all the time. They arrived at Raye's temple, Serena began to shake a little in Darien's arms. "Serena, you don't hafta do this if you don't feel up to it" "Rini would do the same for me, I won't let her down again" "Serena." "What?!" "You. never mind" "Whatever, let's just get this over with" she said softly as she walker inside. Raye was standing infront of the sacred fire, meditating. They were the only ones there. "Where is everybody?" Serena asked softy. "They'll be by later, I figured that you would want to be alone to say what you want to" Raye said softly, bowing slightly to her friends and then walking out. "Uh. how do we begin?" Serena asked. "I think we just say what we need to" said Darien. Serena smiled at him and nodded. "Rini. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not being there when you needed me, I'm sorry for what I put you through, I'm sorry that. you died. and I'm sorry that I couldn't save you, or protect you. I. I'm just so sorry" Serena said as she gazed into the fire. Darien looked at her, she was silently crying. "Serena, it's okay. she'll be back, once we put that bastard Geoff and his those abominations he calls his children down for good" "I know. but I still failed her. when she needed me the most" she said, openly sobbing. "You're gonna be fine. it's all gonna be fine once were done with everything we have to do" Darien said, holding Serena and lightly stroking her hair.  
  
It was later that day when the other's arrived. Robert and Hotaru arrived together, both dressed in coal black. Robert walked inside with Hotaru, she was weeping quietly beneath the black lace veil she was wearing. Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna arrived soon after, all wearing sombre gray ensembles. Lita and Amy arrived nearly at the same time, Lita wearing a long black dress, and Amy wearing a gray dress suit with white pearls. They all went inside the fire chamber, sitting or standing. Robert had purposely sat as far away from Haruka and her two cohorts, and Hotaru sat beside him. After they had said their goodbyes, they all filed out and stood around in the courtyard, talking. They looked around, Serena and Darien were walking up the steps. "Hey all" said Serena with a small wave. "Hi" they answered back quietly. The mood was sombre and very morose, but Serena had other ideas about this meeting. "Okay, here's how things are going to work. The next time one of those bastards attack, we kill them, period. I don't care what it takes, the only thing that I want you to stop short of is killing yourself. If you see one of those abominations, then destroy it!!!" She said, her voice as cold and hard as ice. "I pledge my full and total support M'lady" Robert said, bowing lowly.  
  
"You shall have my blade, and my vengeance at your disposal" said Hotaru, also bowing lowly. "And the rest of you" Serena asked, looking at the rest of her friends. "Were with you!" they said. Serena was happy. For the first time in many years, she was happy. Her friends, herself, everyone was aligned to dispose of this enemy, and were willing to do anything, short of getting themselves killed, to do it too. 


	24. Episode 24 The Final Days

Episode #24 - The Final Days  
  
Serena walked down the street, it was a few weeks after she had said goodbye to Rini and she was beginning to feel a little better. She had talked for a long time with Robert, he always was there whenever she needed someone to talk with. It was a little odd, but it was okay with her, especially now. She had talked with him for three hours straight, about everything. He was kind and listened to everything that she had said to him and simply said, "All will be restored to the way it was before, once we get rid of Geoff" Serena knew it to be true, but she didn't know if she could trust Robert. He was. she didn't know how to put it into words, but he just creeped her out. He always snuck up on her, and she could never hear him, not once had she heard him even take a step when he had surprised her. She thought back to the days after she had said goodbye to Rini. The scouts had become more willing to train, and even more willing to hunt down and destroy their enemies. Even Amy, who was always willing to give the enemy a second chance and let them be healed, was ready to destroy Geoff and his children. They had trained vigorously for the past two weeks, Lita teaching them the finer points of hand to hand combat, and Robert taught them to concentrate their attacks, making them more powerful. Robert and Lita finally had that sparring session that he had asked for a few years back, and it was spectacular. It was like watching an intricate dance rather than a sparring session, and they all knew that Lita was one of the best martial artists in all of Japan, and in the end, she and Robert were evenly matched. They had fought for over forty-five minuets, and it ended when Robert courteously bowed out. "You are my equal, I am proud to call you my friend" He said when he shook her hand. It was an amazing display of loyalty and good will when Robert shook Lita's hand, they had both landed extremely powerful blows upon each other, and Robert seemed a little more busted up than Lita. Hotaru had to help him walk back to his car, and then she drove them home, of course, Lita was none-to-better. She had massive black bruises all over her body, but Robert had never touched her face once. He had allowed Lita to strike him three times before he had landed his first blow, and what a blow it was. Lita had driven Robert nearly to the back of the ring, and he lashed out with one kick, connecting with her stomach, hard. She had gone flying to the other side of the ring, and fallen on her face. Robert stood there, in a menacing fighting stance, ready for Lita's retaliation. Hotaru had watched the entire battle unfold before her, and she winced whenever she saw Robert get hit. The others had been there as well, all of them were watching the match. Robert had shown them what he could do, and now they understood why he didn't want to be around when Haruka or her friends were around, he didn't want to do something stupid and hurt anyone. The only word that Serena could use to begin to describe the match was Hardcore. They had both fought like devils and had thrown everything they had, including the proverbial kitchen sink, at each other. When Robert had limped out of the ring, after shaking Lita's hand, he had looked at Haruka, and it was the look on his face that scared her, he was looking at her like he wished it were her in the ring, all the while this odd grin on his face, like he knew that one day, he would get his chance. Serena was snapped out of her reverie when she heard a horn blow and she looked up, a massive transport truck was hurtling right towards her! She nimbly leapt backwards, narrowly avoiding certain splatterification and watched as the truck rumbled by, then she continued walking down the street.  
  
************ Tekhed ************  
  
Kibo walked down the halls of the Tekhed office building, but it was also the halls of his home. He had walked through the entire building each and every day since he had been 'born'. He arrived at his destination, his Father's office. He quietly knocked on the door. "Come in" Geoff said. Kibo turned the handle and walked inside. His father was sitting at his desk, looking over a computer file. "Hey Dad" "Ah, Kibo, my boy, what's up?" "Not much. just walking around" "Well, you wanna talk?" "Not much to talk about" "Really?" "Well."  
  
"What's up m'boy?" "Well. you know how I get those weird flashes of visions, don't'cha?" "Yeah. so, what've you seen, hm?" "Well. not much really, just some weird garbled images" "Try and describe them" said Geoff. His mind was working overtime now, he knew that Kibo had inherited the Senshi of Mars' oracular powers, and had been a great help to him so far. "Well, I see this really weird shadow, then a baby wrapped in a red and blue blanket, then a girl that looks like Shino, but has multi-coloured hair, then the moon." "That's it?" "Yeah, nothing else. it's just so weird." "Not really. Let me see here. A Shadow. Hm. usually a sign of death, but its followed by a baby. a sign of life, quite odd. Then this girl that looks like Shino. that could mean almost anything. and then the moon?" "Yeah, probably just some chaff I picked up, I guess I'll see you later" "Be careful Kibo" "I will dad, I will" Kibo smiled slightly and walked out of his father's office, his crossbows tapping lightly on his upper thighs.  
  
************  
  
Lita was sitting in her home, thinking. She had been doing that a lot as of late, thinking. She thought back to her mach against Robert; he was amazing! He had countered every move she had thrown at him, and even gotten a few quick blows in while he was doing it too. She noticed that he tended to lead off with his right hand, but that seemed to be his only flaw. She had noticed that his entire demeanour, his entire fighting style changed when he saw Haruka. Before, he was more methodical, more composed, but after she had shown up, he went wild. He would take risks, do almost anything to try and land that next blow, but he was so good! Lita knew that he was holding back, that he could've put her on her back and kept her there if he wanted to, but he was being kind. But what had shocked her was at the end of the bout, he actually shook her hand. He had astounded her by doing that, she had never met a guy that would take a trouncing like he had, and still shake her hand afterwards. She got up and began to make herself dinner.  
  
Amy was sitting at home, studying like usual. She was reading a book on thermal dynamics and she was already well into the book. She sucked in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Wow. I haven't studied this long for a long time. feels good though" she sad to herself as she ploughed back into the book. She finished the work another hour later, and she shut the book and went and laid down on her bed. She thought back on the past few weeks. She had become a different person, colder, a little more cautious than just innocent, little bit more ready to believe the worst. She had begun to change after Mina had died, and it just went downhill from there. She and Lita had become very close friends in the past few years. She remembered the one-day that Lita had shown up, totally soaked. It was raining so hard her umbrella had bent downwards and she was soaked through to the bone. Amy had hurried her inside and got her into some dry clothing and had gotten her a cup of hot chocolate. It was then that Lita had just broken down, telling Amy everything. Amy had never known how serious Kenny and Lita were, but now she did, and let's just say that Amy was a little shocked when she had found out how far they had went, and she also understood why Lita had gone into shock like she had. They had talked well into that night, each of them revealing their deepest secrets and worst fears, and it had brought them closer together. They were best friends now, able to confide anything in each other. Amy knew that Lita had had a rough life, but now she understood everything, and she also understood why she was such a ferocious fighter. Amy smiled, it was nice to know that there was someone else out there that had the same fears and feelings that she did.  
  
Raye sat before the fire, meditating. She was chanting, clearing her mind. She still wore the hair ribbon that Chad had given her that one time, she smiled slightly as she thought about him. They had become quite the item, much to her grandfather's chagrin, and she was actually happy. For the first time in a long time, she was happy. She hadn't felt like this for an extremely long time, ever since her mother and father had died, she felt loved. She knew that her grandfather lover dearly, but it wasn't that type of love she was thinking of. She had someone that she could confide anything in, someone that would love her no matter what. She thought back to the day they said goodbye to Rini. Raye had reached for her mental 'mask' that she used when she didn't want anyone to see how she felt that day. It was one of the things she had been trained in by her grandfather. It was quite an effective mental tool, but now she needed to let all of her feelings out. Raye got up and walked to Chad's room. He was sitting on his bed, quietly strumming his guitar. "Hey Chad" he looked up and smiled, slowly putting down the guitar. He sat up and looked at Raye. She was gorgeous in the soft light, but he knew that she wanted to talk by the look in her eyes. "What's up hon?" "Oh, not much. I just. need to talk" "I'm listening" she smiled, sitting down beside him. He put an arm around her shoulders, drawing her in. "What's up?" "Well, you know how all this stuff's been happening lately?" "Of course. how could I not?" he said with a slight sarcastic lilt. Raye had confided in Chad that she was a Sailor Senshi over three months ago, and although he was a little surprised by it, it didn't totally freak him out. "Well. it's just. I feel." "Its okay Raye. just say it" "I just feel so responsible for. everything! I was supposed to go shopping with Mina the day she was killed, I was the only one that could've stopped Rini before she ran headlong into that battle! I was." she broke down into tears. Chad lightly stroked her hair, holding her tight. "Shh honey, it's alright. if there's one thing that I've learned here, it's that all things happen for a reason" "But. it's just-" "Your going to be fine, and I understand what I've heard from this Robert guy, everything's gonna be fine once you guys put this Geoff character down. just remember that, and think that you'll get through this without much problem" "You sure?" "Positive" he said, hooking one of his fingers under her chin and kissing her lightly. They fell asleep in each other's arms that night.  
  
***********  
  
Serena awoke that day with a start. She got out of bed carefully, as not to wake Darien, and went and had a shower. She got dressed and then went down stairs and made herself breakfast. She ate quickly and then went out the door. She got to her school and went inside, sitting down. It was nearly three quarters of the way through the class when her wrist- communicator went off. She flipped it open and looked at the image of Amy. "What's up?" "We've got a situation down here!!"  
  
"What?" "Kibo!" "Goddamit. I'll be there in five" She quietly got up and excused herself from class, making some sort of excuse up, then rocketed out of the school, a massive dust trail billowing out behind her. She arrived at the battlefield already transformed. "So, where is he?" she asked Sailor Neptune. "Over there, he's using cover to protect himself from our attacks" Sailor Moon looked where Sailor Neptune had pointed, it was a large chunk of debris that had been blasted loose. She gripped her sceptre, channeling her energy like Robert had taught her. "MOON GORGEOUS MEDITATION!" She cried, the massive blast of energy exploded from the tip of the sceptre, obliterating the rock and revealing Kibo. "Sheesh! Talk about bitchy!" said Kibo in his usual cold, mocking tone. He gripped his twin crossbows and let loose with a flurry of bolts. Sailor Moon and the others ducked, but the distinct "th-whak-whak!" of the bolts impacting knew they wouldn't have much cover left for long. Sailor Moon peeked her head up, and saw Kibo re-loading his crossbows. She pointed at Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mars, motioning for them to go right, then at Uranus and Neptune, motioning them to go left. Herself and Sailor Mercury would lead the strongpoint. Kibo looked around, her knew that they were moving around him, he could almost see them through the rocky cover. A lock of hair here, a flash of skirt there, all he saw was little bits and pieces, but nothing good enough to begin shooting. He almost always knew where his quarry was, and could easily shoot it dead in an instant, but there were too many targets this time. He had to eliminate them one by one. He looked around, catching the reflection of Sailor Mars as she crept by. He aligned his crossbow and fired, the bolt ricocheted and struck near Sailor Mars's head, nearly taking it off! She tensed, but she didn't jump like Kibo had anticipated, and two bolts went flying over her. "We need to attack him soon or else were gonna get ventilated!" said Sailor Mars. Sailor Jupiter nodded and looked at Kibo for a second. Instantly, she had stood up and unleashed a 'powered-up' version of her Thunder Crash. It struck Kibo, electrocuting him and once it had passed through his body, he turned at looked around, his face slightly blackened and his clothes smoking. "Little Bitches! See how you like this!!" Kibo's body began to shimmer, it was like he was moving so fast that the natural laws of physics didn't apply anymore, it was as if he was in ten different places at once. The Sailor Scouts stood up as one, firing off different attacks, each one striking a Kibo drone. "Whasa matta little ones? Too fast for you?" he said, mocking them. Sailor Moon shut her eyes and began to concentrate, she needed to unleash a powerful blast like she had when they were fighting at the Heart-Snatchers headquarters. She gathered her energies and compressed them, bringing them into one point in her body, then let them explode outwards, fuelling her attack. "MOON SPIRAL HEART ACHE!!!" She cried, a massive heart-shaped blast of energy erupted from her hand and devastated the field, destroying anything that was remotely like cover. She had, quite literally, levelled the playing field. "Well now, that was unexpected" Said Kibo as he lined up his crossbows with Sailor Moon's head. "Razor Net" whispered a voice, another one echoing it nearly perfectly. Then next thing Kibo knew, he was in severe pain and he couldn't move. "What the! What's the deal here!!" "Simple, your dead" said an icy voice. Kibo looked up at his captors, and he knew that he was dead. A man dressed in black body armour, crouching on two of the surviving rocks, a large smoking gun in his hand, and the Senshi of Saturn. "Make it quick" was all he said. "Who said I was going to kill you, bastard" "But-" "That's Sailor Moon's privilege" Starslayer picked Kibo up and walked forward. "M'lady, I believe that this is the person that has cause you some of these problems" Starslayer said as he flung Kibo to the ground infront of Sailor Moon. "Well, well, well, how the tables have turned. isn't it ironic that you were caught by a hunter, just like you" "Just kill me and get it over with, whelp" "I guess I could oblige you" Sailor Moon looked at her sceptre, then at Starslayer's Magna Gun. "May I?" "Please do M'lady" Starslayer handed Sailor Moon his gun. "Executioner Shell" He whispered to it. The gun echoed him. Sailor Moon kicked Kibo onto his back and made him stand up. "This is for everyone you killed, you bastard" She placed the barrel of the gun against his head and pulled the trigger. His entire body disintegrated almost instantly. "What was that! I wanted retribution! Not some pansy little poof!" Sailor Moon said loudly as she shoved the gun into Starslayer's hands. "M'lady, he was just torn apart cell by cell, I think that he suffered enough" "Cell by cell. I guess" she said, her voice still icy cold and her eyes burning with vengeance. "That's one.. Four more to go" Sailor Moon said as she walked away, her voice utterly devoid of emotion. 


End file.
